PLL Next Generation
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: Please help me continue this story by sending me ideas by Review or PM. I would like more reviews. I check the stats so I know that people are reading the story but I am not getting very many reviews. Please Review or PM me for Feedback, Questions, or Suggestions such as plot ideas. The next generation of liars. Submit your own Character. More details inside.
1. Info Page

Submit your own characters. You can make the kids any age you want. The kids can be related to both parents, adopted, or related to only one of the parents. A few examples of the kid being only related to one of the parents would be if Spencer had a kid with Andrew but ended up marrying Toby, Hanna has a kid with Travis but ends up with Caleb, or Aria has a kid with Ezra and ends up falling in love with Jake.

Submit the general things like parents names, their name, age, gender, personality, appearance, Relationship with the parents, Relationship with potential siblings, and relationships with the other liars potential kids. Also include some possible plot points in your submission.

You can create as many characters as you want. I will start this story as soon as I get enough submissions.

The Family's

Spencer and Toby

Hanna and Caleb

Aria and Jake

Emily and Allison

Cece and Jason

Melissa and Wren

Mona and Mike

_Will start as soon as I have enough characters _


	2. Character List

**Character List**

_Finally Complete_

**CeCe Drake and Jason DiLaurentis **

Chanel DiLaurentis - 18 years old, dark blonde hair, tall and skinny, brown eyes, nice but she can be really mean when someone hurts her or one of her friends, she's kind of nice but more bitchy then nice to her siblings because She doesn't trust them. doesn't really trust her parents but she does tell them things, she's friendly to but doesn't have a real friend yet.

Coco DiLaurentis - 18 years old and is Chanels older twin by just a few minutes. She has thick light blonde hair and She is identical to her twin but seems prettier. She has no trouble making friends unlike Chanel and can come across rude and bitchy. When she was 16 Coco had an abortion and regrets it but still hasn't told anyone.

**Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers**

Deylia Marie Rivers - 16 years old, Short, Blonde, Pretty, Brown Eyes, Deylia initially comes across as quite mean and sarcastic. She's very popular at school but isn't horrible about it. She's willing to do anything to protect the people herself and the people she cares about. She's a massive 'girly girl' most of the time but she's not afraid to work for what she wants. Only her closest friends now who insecure and sweet she is. She's great at giving advice and can become serious very quickly even if she does have her hyper moods. She cries very easily, though not so much in front of other people. Slightly overprotective of her siblings but mostly let's them do their own thing. They get on very well Deylia is a bit of a Daddy's girl. She hates disappointing her parents, especially her father. Her mother and her have a love/hate relationship that often ends in shouting matches due to their similar personalities. Has very strong bonds with all of the other liars kids. She is particualy close to Aria's children.

Tyler Alexander Rivers - 15 years old, 6'2, brown almond shaped eyes, short, styled and tamed brown hair, athletic build. Tyler is a nerd inside a jock's body. He's popular and a star basketball player. Like his father, he's an excellent hacker and he has his mother's sense of humor. However, Tyler loves comic books, star wars, star trek, super heroes, doctor who (basically all typically nerdy things. He's a smart young man but because of pressure from both his peers and parents, he feels the need to pretend to be someone he's not, a typical dumb straight jock. The only people who know who Tyler really is, is his family and a few of his close and real friends. It's bad enough he has to hide his nerdy self but he also feels the need to hide that he likes both guys and girls. He knows his parents would love him no matter what but he's not ready to take that risk. Tyler is also fit, loyal and protective of his loved ones. One day, he hopes to have the courage to be who he really is, but for now, he's fine with being known as the dumb but talented jock. He's very protective of his siblings but they tease each other all of the time. Tyler is very much a mama's boy and Hanna loves babying him. She lays his clothes out for him every morning, styles his hair etc. They are very close but sometimes he wishes she didn't baby him so much in public. Tyler and Caleb are also close but in a different way. Caleb taught him hacker code and they bond over random guy stuff but Caleb does not approve of the way Hanna baby's him. Also, Hanna likes that Tyler is popular and a star basketball player, Caleb? Not so much. Tyler and JT are bros, best bros. They might be different, but they have similar interests and always have each other's backs. To make his parents proud, to be himself, to be on King of the Nerds, to become a robotics engineer or comic book writer.

William Will Rivers - 11 years old, dark hair and bright blue eyes. When he is with his family he is loud and bubbly but is having trouble at school. He has amazing computer skills but people are blackmailing him into changing their grades. He is terrified he will be found out- goes to Deylia with his worries.

Darcie Rivers - 9 years old, Dark blonde hair and has one blue eye and one brown eye sweet and friendly. Darcie loves shopping trips with her mom and playing with her dad. she Is chatty and often asks amusing pointless questions like "If oranges are orange why aren't bananas called yellow?" Jayde loves babysitting her and shows her pictures of Ezra.

**Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh**

Rochelle Cavanaugh - 17 years old, tall and long black hair, loves sports and always finds herself getting into trouble. has a decent relationship with her siblings. gets along well with Toby She feels like she can tell him anything. Her and Spencer always argue. gets along with the other liars kids.

Jason Tobias Cavanaugh - 16 years old, 5'10, pale blue eyes, short shaggy yet tame dirty blonde hair, great set of abs, pale skin. Jace is the perfect mix of his parents. He has Spencer's drive, determination, coffee addiction and sarcasm and Toby's patience, protectiveness and kindness. He's very intelligent and gets good grades, mostly because he thinks it pleases his parents. Jace is charming, funny and always has to have the last word. He can be very sarcastic and cynical a times. He's also a jock and captain of the Baseball, basketball and Lacrosse teams. He enjoys sports and he loves to read however, its not something he wants to pursue in the future. What he really wants to do is draw. Whether its comic books, fruit or people, Jace can draw it. It's his true passion, along with motorcycles and fight club but nobody except for his sisters and best friend know. Mostly because he has an image as the Cavanaugh Golden boy to uphold, but also because he doesn't want to disappoint his parents, even though they love him no matter what. Jace also tends to have trouble trusting people. The only people he truly trusts are in his parents, siblings, the Rivers, the Fields and the Fitzs. He also has a bad temper, especially when someone he loves is being teased or threaten. He often doesn't think before he acts and tends to jump to conclusions, just like his mother. To make his parents proud, to go to either the California Institute of Arts or New York Academy of art, to get a perfect grade point average and become valedictorian, to kick his secret smoking habit( even though he only smokes when he's stressed), to end up with the girl of his dreams, to not be exactly like his mom.

Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh - 15 years old, She is quite tall, with a skin tone like a mix of her parents. She has her father's eye color, but the shape of Spencer's. she has rich brown hair that she almost always keeps in a French braid tied around her hair (think Elsa's from Frozen. She says she chooses it for convenience but she just wants to look like her fave Disney princess) She inherited her mother's body shape, and does dance and field hockey to keep it that way. The intelligent,calm omnipresent teenager. She very rarely is seen talking to any one other than her friends. She has a hatred of flirts and slackers, especially a male OC She knows what she is doing and has high standards for everyone, the most for herself. She is good at arguing and she doesn't really feel guilty for making people cry (except for her best friend, who she cares about more than her family) She is secretly childish, and if she has spare time she'd rather watch a Disney flick rather than a romance one. Later in the story she starts playing more games with interests and loosens up. She can be bitter and cold at times, a natural instinct from her years of bullying as a child. She doesn't care for them as when she was bullied in primary, they did nothing. She stays out of their way, and they often joke that there are one less kid in this family. She seems like the perfect daughter to them and feels if she gets anything less than perfect she'll disappoint them. She is close to her mother, and watches when her father is carving. She likes Aria's daughter, and her cousins are stand able

Rosie Sophie Cavanaugh - 14 years old, Looks like her father but has her mom's eyes. She is sweet, smart, creative, funny, a prankster, and a bit of a troublemaker. She has a good relationship with her siblings. Has a good relationship with her parents. Has a good relationship with Aria and Jake's kid. She is always getting in trouble for pranks.

**Aria Montgomery ****and Jake Guzman**

Jayde Ella Montgomery - 18 years old, Ezra is her real father and Jake is her stepfather. She does not know that yet. light brown hair and blue eyes other than that she looks like her mother but is a bit taller than her. she loves to read and write like her mother does and also enjoys painting. she is also a bit athletic her favorite sport is basketball. she loves kids wants to someday write childrens books. she's your typical older sister. she loves her half siblings but sometimes they get on her nerves. she is also very protective and feels that they are her siblings so she is the only one who is aloud to pick on them and will fight anyone else who tries. she will find out that Ezra is her real father and that she has an older half brother Malcolm. she is very close to her mother and stepfather because he is the one who raised her. she was conceived while her mother was still in high school. she is close to all of the liars kids but is mostly close to Spencers kids. she also loves to babysit for the liars younger children and her nieces and nephews as they make great test subjects for her childrens stories.

Leonardo Guzman - age 14, hazel eyes wavy dark brown hair very smart and loves reading, hates karate much to Jakes disappointment. He is close to Jayde even though they aren't fully related. Jake hits Leo when he gets angry which scares Leo and leads him to believe that Jake isn't his real father, he goes to Aria with his fear but she reassures him but tells him that when her and Ezra were together they always talked about calling their son Leo. Leo becomes wrapped up with Jayde mission to find her real father and his grades drop significately.

**Melissa Hastings and Wren Kingston**

Bella Kingston - 16 years old, pale skin brown eyes and wavy brown hair-strong british accent, she is very insecure; after living in London for 12 years American life is very different for her. She tries really really hard at school but her grades aren't up to Melissa's standards. She finds solace in her cousin who helps her through difficult times. She can be very shy but is clever and bubbly when you get to know her. much closer with her father- tells him everything. good closest to spobys daughter.

**Mona Vanderwal and Mike Montgomery**

Xanthe Montgomery - 14 years old, Hazel eyes tanned skin and dark brown wavy hair- looks a lot like Mona, popular funny bubbly. Is smart but acts dumb. much closer with her mother- tells her everything. She has a lot of friends at school.

**Allison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields**

Alex Rebecca DiLaurentis-Fields - 16 years old, She has hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair and a mixture of Emily and Ali's skin tone, though she's adopted along with her identical twin brother, Enzo. She's an extrovert with high expectations, very much like a young Ali but she's not mean. She's very manipulative in a subtly sweet way, that most people don't notice it, except Spencer's kids. They are both close to Hanna's kids.

Enzo Nicolaus DiLaurentis-Fields - 16 years old, He is the definition of a heartbreaker. He's very muscular for his age and is the captain of the basketball team. And even though he's popular, he still has a shy side. His personality mirrors Emily's but he's much stronger than she was at his age.

**Noel Kahns Kids**

_Just so you know he is going to be a single dad in this story. The kids mother and his girlfriend at the time left him when the kids were little._

Adam Kahn - 17 years old, looks like Noel, close with younger brother Drew, close to his father.

Drew Kahn - 15 years old, looks like Noel, close with older brother Adam, pretty close to his father.

_Will add other characters as I am writing this story_


	3. Plot Points

**Plot Points  
**

_Plot points are subject to change as I write the story._

**CeCe Drake and Jason DiLaurentis**

Chanel DiLaurentis - 18 years old - Struggles to find friends she can count on in her senior year of high school. Has a pregnancy scare and tells her sister about it.

Coco DiLaurentis - 18 years old - Confides in her sister about the abortion she had when she was 16 years old after her sister comes to her. She is in her senior year of high school.

**Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers**

Deylia Marie Rivers - 16 years old - Always attracts the wrong sort of guy, sometimes gets involved in things she shouldn't, huge passion for dance and fashion design. High school Sophomore

Tyler Alexander Rivers - 15 years old - He's been using a fellow teammate's add medication to boost his performance on the court. He gets in a love triangle (a boy and an older girl). Is forced to join the academic decathlon team after getting in trouble to make sure he can stay on the court. Is outted by someone in a really embarrassing way. He is a high school Freshman.

William Will Rivers - 11 years old - Gets blackmailed to changing other kids grades at school. May or may not get caught. He goes to his older sister for help. In elementary school final year.

Darcie Rivers - 9 years old - likes being the youngest of the family. she is in 3rd grade in Elementary school.

**Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh**

Rochelle Cavanaugh - 17 years old - she hangs out with mostly her field hockey team mates. Who love to get in trouble with the law. She always finds herself in police custody because of it. High school Junior.

Jason Tobias Cavanaugh - 16 years old - He gets a major crush on a close friend of his and struggles with his feelings. He bonds with Aria over art and she ends up being one of the only people who know that art is his true passion. Gets tutored by a 'bad girl' in math. They can't stand each other at first but learn they have more in common then they thought. Tries to help his sibling with a major problem but ends up getting blackmailed by someone else for it. He is a Sophomore in High school.

Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh - 15 years old - She is in an enemies with benefits relationship with Noels 15 year old teenage son and she wants no one finding out. She is falling for him though. And he has a girlfriend who is in the real love waits club at school. High school Freshman.

Rosie Sophie Cavanaugh - 14 years old - Always gets in trouble. Last year in middle school. Wants to be in high school so she can be with her sisters.

**Aria Montgomery ****and Jake Guzman**

Jayde Ella Montgomery - 18 years old - She finds out that she is not biologically related to Jake. She also finds out about her older half brother Malcolm. She acts out because of this. She starts to be closer to her mom and acts really rude to Jake. High school Senior.

Leonardo Guzman - age 14 - He gets hurt by Jake which then leads him to believe that maybe he is not his real father either. He is in his last year in Middle school.

**Melissa Hastings and Wren Kingston**

Bella Kingston - 16 years old - she starts taking study pills to please her mom but she overdoses and is rushed to hospital. High school Sophomore.

**Mona Vanderwal and Mike Montgomery**

Xanthe Montgomery - 14 years old - she gets picked up by a modelling agency but she starts dating the photographer Charlie who is 19 (5 years older than her.) Last year of middle school with Rosie Cavanaugh.

**Allison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields**

Alex Rebecca DiLaurentis-Fields - 16 years old - Struggles with the fact that she is adopted and wants to know who her real parents are. High school Sophomore.

Enzo Nicolaus DiLaurentis-Fields - 16 years old - Also struggles with the fact that he was adopted but not as much as his twin sister. High school Sophomore.

**Noel Kahns Kids**

Adam Kahn - 17 years old - helps younger brother find their mother. High school Junior.

Drew Kahn - 15 years old - wants older brothers help to find out were mom went and why she left. High school Freshman.

_Plot points are only a possibility of what can happen _


	4. Chapter 1: Happy 18th

_**Hope you like my first chapter.**_

**Happy 18th Birthday Coco and Chanel**

_At 8 am on a very special Saturday morning Jason and Cece are walking upstairs to take their daughters breakfast to them. Jason walks into Chanels room and Cece walks into Cocos room right next door to each other._

**Chanels POV**

"Hey dad" she greats him as she is just waking up.

"Happy 18th Birthday" He says as he is giving her the tray of food.

"Thanks Dad" she replies

"Chanel what do you want to do today? " He asks his daughter.

"The usual hang out with you, mom, and Coco" she said with a smile on her face.

"Well Coco invited some of her friends over to our house tonight. You two can have fun tonight on your own."

"Dad will you and Mom be home tonight?"

"Mom will be but I am going out with Allison, Spencer, and Melissa." (_Yes I am going with Jason being related to Spencer and Melissa)_

"Okay dad I will try to have fun tonight"

**Cocos POV**

"Hey Mom" She greats her mom.

"Hey sweetie, Happy 18th Birthday" her mom replies.

"I can still have my friends over tonight right?" Coco asks her mom.

"Yes, who is coming over?" her mom replies.

"Deylia _Rivers_, Rochelle _Cavanaugh_, Elizabeth _Cavanaugh_, Rosie _Cavanaugh_, Jayde _Montgomery, _Bella _Kingston, _Xanthe _Montgomery, _and Alex _DiLaurentis-Fields_ _." _

"Okay I will be here tonight" her mom tells Coco.

_A little while later Coco and Chanel come downstairs and they see Jason and Cece siting on the big couch in the living room. They greet their parents and are each given a present._

They each get a $100 spa/hair salon gift card and a $100 mall gift card

"Thanks Mom and Dad." they both say at the exact same time

"You two have fun today. The party starts at 5 pm so make sure you girls are back here in time" their parents say.

_With that each girl grabs their purse and Coco drives her and Chanel to the mall._

Coco and Chanel get to the mall and they go into a dress store so they can each get a new dress for their party that night. On their way to the fitting rooms they bump into Deylia, Rochelle, Jade, and Bella.

"Hey what are you four doing her" Coco asks them.

"Shopping for dresses of course." Deylia replies

"Same here." Chanel replies

"Well have fun shopping." Rochelle tells Coco and Chanel.

"See all of you later at the party." Coco said to all four girls.

Coco and Chanel each try on several dresses. They each pick out one they like and go buy it with their mall gift card. They go to a few more stores and buy things with their own money. A few hours passes and they decide to go eat at the mall food court. Coco texts her friends that she ran into at the mall to come join them but she gets four texts back saying "Sorry we already left the mall. So Chanel and Coco go the food court themselves and eat lunch.

After lunch they both go to the hair salon and spa. Both girls get Mani-Pedies and their hair cut as well as styled. Then they head home to help their parents set up for the party.

Once the party is set up they have one hour left two get ready. Jason and Cece have one more gift to give them. They are each handed a box. Chanel opens hers first. Inside she finds a box with pink earnings to match her dress and shoes that are also pink. Then Coco opens her box and finds blue earnings to match her dress and shoes that are also blue.

Both girls go upstairs to get ready. They both come down a few minutes before the guests start to arrive. Each with there new dress, shoes, and earnings on.

Rochelle, Elizabeth, and Rosie arrive with Spencer. Bella arrives with Melissa and then Alex arrives with Allison. After that Jason leaves with Spencer, Melissa, and Ali. Then Deylia, Jayde, and Xanthe arrive. The party has now began. All the girls are in the basement and Cece is in the living room reading.

While Jason is out to eat with his sisters they run into Hanna, Aria, and Emily at the Restaurant. All seven of them decide to sit together. During dinner they all talk about their kids. Spencer talks about Toby having a father son night with their son Jason nicknamed JT. While she is talking she gets a text from Toby. The text has a picture of the two of them as well as Caleb and his son Tyler. She shows the picture to everyone at the table and also texts a copy to Hanna. Hanna is sitting right next to Spencer so she thanks Spencer for the picture and comments how cute it is. Melissa tells Jason that Wren would have joined them but he had to work the night shift. Aria says that Mike on Mona are out celebrating their anniversary. She also says that Jake is babysitting their younger son Leonardo as well as Hanna and Calebs two younger kids Will and Darcie.

Back at the party all the girls are having fun hanging out together. They are taking turns putting makeup on each other. They are also eating pizza and drinking pop. Then they decide to watch a movie and eat popcorn. Coco and Chanel also open all of their presents. They thank everyone for all the great presents. After the movie and presents they all play Apples to Apples. They are laughing because the game is so much fun. Then play play a few rounds of would you Rather. Jason comes home with Spencer, Melissa, and Ali. Shortly after that all the girls are tired so they all leave.

Cece comes downstairs to help Coco and Chanel clean up. She is surprised to find that it is not a big mess and her two girls are already almost done cleaning up. Once they are done cleaning up Jason and Cece ask the girls if they had fun. Both the girls said that they had lots of fun. They are very tired so the both go upstairs to their bedrooms and go to bed.

_**Please review or pm me with thoughts, suggestions, story ideas, or anything else.**_


	5. Chapter 2: The Truth Will Come Out

_**Here is the next chapter and I hope you like**_** it.**

**The Truth Will Come Out Eventually **

Jayde Ella Montgomery wakes up to the sound of her alarm going off at 530 AM on a Friday morning. Wanting to go back to sleep she shuts off her alarm. She then remembers that today is a big day. Today is the day she gets to present her childrens book that she wrote to her senior class. Today was also the day that she was being interviewed by the TV news broadcaster about her book and the $1000 scholarship she won by entering her book into a contest. Jayde quickly gets up to get ready for her big day. She takes a shower, puts on a skirt and a blouse. Then she does her hair and puts on some makeup. She walks down the stairs and goes into the kitchen to grab something to eat before she leaves for school.

**Jaydes POV**

As she is about ready to leave for school her dad Jake comes in from outside with the newspaper in his hand.

"Good luck with your interview today" he told me.

"Thanks, my interview will air tonight and I was hoping that we could watch it as a family" she replied back

"Yes we can, your mom should get home from work shortly after you get home from school and I have to pick Leo up from school and take him to karate and pick him up after his lesson. Mom will be cooking dinner tonight so when I get home with Leo we can eat and then watch your interview." He told her

"Dad, are you forcing Leo to take karate lessons?"

"Why would you think that?"

"He told me that he hated karate and he would do anything to not have to take it any more"

"You know Jayde, He will just have to learn to love it because he is not going to quite any time soon"

"So you are forcing him to take it dad, I knew it"

"I was put in to karate when I was around Leos age. You know I hated it at first to but then I learned to love it."

"I have to leave for school now or I am going to be late"

"Okay Bye"

"Bye"

Jayde drives to school and gets there just in time. She walks into the auditorium and puts her stuff down back stage. She pulls out her book and walks out on to the stage just as her name is being called by the school principal. She addressees her self to the senior class and begins to read her book. When she is done reading she is amazed by how much applause she gets. She looks out to the audience and sees her mom. She was so happy in that moment that she almost starts to cry. She was mad at her parents because they both told her that they could not go. She realized that her mom just wanted to surprise her.

After she is done with the assembly she then walks into a private room for the interview portion. She tells the interviewer all about herself and her family. She is then asked a question that she hates answering.

"Why is it that you and your mom have one last name and your dad and your 14 year old brother have another last name?"

"My mom told me that it says Montgomery on my birth certificate instead of Guzman because I was born before my parents got married. My mom wanted to put her last name at the time on there. My parents got married when I was two years old and they had my brother Leo two years after that."

"Wow that is quite interesting but are you sure that she is telling you the truth?"

"She is my mom so of course she is telling me the truth"

"Well I only have a few more question left for you. Are you happy about your scholarship and do you want to be a author someday?"

"Yes I am very happy about the money. I want to go to university and get a writing degree. I want to be able to publish childrens books someday."

"What was your inspiration for writing childrens books?"

"My inspiration came from watching my brother grow up. When he was little I read to him all the time. I made him so happy that he only wanted me to read them to him."

"That is all I have to ask. Hopefully your book will get published in the future. Good luck with university and your future"

She then thanked the interview lady for her time, went back to the auditorium to get her things and walked into her first class already in progress. she was allowed to miss most of her first class which happened to be English because of the interview. The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. People kept asking her about the interview. She lied to them and said it went really great. She just wished that no one would see it expect for her parents and brother but she knew that lots of people would be seeing it on the news tonight.

She drove home from school upset. When she got home she noticed that her mom was already home. She walked in the house and was about to go upstairs when her mom saw her.

"Thank you for surprising me today mom"

"Your welcome, I wanted to be there to support you. How did your interview go?"

"Do we have to talk about it?" Jayde said with a upset look on her face.

"What happened, are you alright?" Her mom replied.

"she asked me about my last name and why it was different then my fathers."

"What did you tell her?"

"The same story that you told me about me being born before you and dad got married so your last name was written on my birth certificate."

"Sorry sweetie but we still are going to watch it as a family tonight"

"I want you, dad and Leo to see it. The rest of the interview went well."

Jayde then went up stairs because she wanted to be alone. An hour and a half later her dad came home with Leo. Her mom was cooking something that smelled really good for dinner. When it was done her dad came upstairs to tell her that dinner was ready. He told her that mom had told him about the interview and that he was sorry that it did not go as well as they all hoped. They all ate dinner together as a family and then sat down in the living room to watch the interview as a family.

After the interview aired she was congratulated by her parents and Leo on how well she did. She was so happy that her parents liked the interview.

**Ezras POV**

About one hour away from Jaydes house Ezra sat on his couch and watched the evening news. He saw Jaydes story and realized that Aria was her mom. He then thought about her answer to the last name question. He realized that he broke up with Aria about 19 years ago. He then realized that Jayde also has his smile. He logs on to Facebook and types Jayde Ella Montgomery into the search bar. Jayde profile pops up with a picture from a friends birthday party that was recently held. He is about to Facebook message her but he realizes that her email and cell phone number is listed publicly. He decides that he is going to use her cell phone number and text her. He also decides to send an email to explain more.

**Jaydes POV**

I am on my laptop in my room when my phone beeps. I check my phone and notice I have one new text message. I don't recognize the number but I read the text "Hi Jayde, my name is Ezra Fitz. I saw your interview on TV and I would like to meet with you. I have something big to tell you. I also sent you a email to explain." I then immediately check my email. I read the email form Ezra Fitz "Hi my name is Ezra Fitz. I saw your interview on TV tonight. You did a great job. I looked you up on Facebook. I have a profile on there if you would like to check it out. The reason I am contacting you is because I dated your mother a long time ago. We broke up about 19 years ago. I believe that I might be your biological father. This would explain why she put Montgomery on your birth certificate. I am also sending you a photo attachment of me and your mom back when we were in love and dating. If you still don't believe me about this ask your mom. She will know for sure. "

I came downstairs to see my mom, dad, and Leo watching a movie together. Mom pauses the movie and sees that I look upset. I tell her that I need to show her something alone. She follows me back upstairs and I show her the Email. She tells me to sit down so that she can talk to me.

"Is this true? Is Ezra my real father?" I ask her in a upset tone.

"Yes he is Your biological dad. I know that you are upset but he has not been in my life for a long time."

"Why did you hide the truth from me?"

"I wanted to tell you plenty of times but your dad did not want you to know about Ezra. He just did not think you would be able to handle it. It is not a big deal okay."

"Maybe for you but for me it is a huge deal. I have been calling the person I thought was my father dad for my whole life and it turns out the whole thing was a lie."

"look Jake is not your bio dad but he loves you and he treats you like he is your real dad."

"So he is okay with the fact that I am not biologically related to him."

"Yes but he still loves you and he thinks of you as his real daughter."

Just then Jake walks into my room.

"Go away." I yell at him

"You should not have come up here." mom says

" I heard yelling from downstairs. I wanted to see what was going on." he says back to mom.

"She found out about Ezra" mom says

"How did she find out?" dad questioned

"He saw the interview, looked me up on Facebook, and sent me a email." I told dad still crying.

"What are we going to do about this?" dad asked mom

"Well she is 18, It is her decision whether she wants to meet him or not and we have to support her for whatever choice she makes." mom said to dad

"I don't want him involved in my daughters life." dad tells mom

"I want to get to know him and that is what I am going to do." I say just as dad gets mad and leaves my room

My mom then leaves my room. I decide to look him up on Facebook. I log on to my page and then type in Ezra Fitz in the search bar. I send him a friend request and within a few minutes he accepts. We chat through Facebook for a while. I find out that he has a 25 year old son named Malcolm and a 15 year old daughter named Katie. I also found out that he has been married to Maggie for 16 years and she was Malcolm and Katies mother. I told him how I talked to my mom and she confirmed that you were my biological father. I also told him that I wanted to meet him and get to know him better. He then asked me if my parents were okay with it. I told him that my mom said that since I was 18 it is my decision to make. We decided to meet up at a cafe in Philadelphia because that was just about the half way point between each of our houses. He suggested that my mom come with me for the first time at least. My mom came back into my room to check up on me. Ezra and I were still chatting so I filled her in on what was going on. We decided to meet up one week from this Sunday at noon for lunch at the cafe.

_**This story line will continue in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with questions, comments, suggestions, or anything else.**_


	6. Chapter 3: Lies Have Effects On Everyone

_**The next chapter is now up.**_

**Lies Have Effects On Everyone, Not Just The People Who Are Involved**

**Jaydes POV**

The past few days have been really stressful and dramatic. First there was the family discussion. My mom and dad sat my brother and I down to talk. Of course they filled him in on what was happening with Ezra. I mean I was going to tell him eventually but the way my dad told him just makes me so angry. I still remember the whole conversation.

"Leo, we need to tell you something important. Your sister already knows what I am about to tell you." My dad starts out by saying

"Your sister found out last night something that we should have told her a long time ago." My mom says

"Your Mom was dating someone else in high school when I first met her. His name is Ezra Fitz and he is Jaydes biological father." my dad said

"What do you mean? Jayde is not my full sister." Leo questions

"She is your half sister." mom said

"well is she going to meet him?" Leo questioned

"No, she has two parents that love her so their is no need." Dad said

"But mom said that it was my decision" I replied

"She is right Jake. She is 18 and old enough to decide for herself." mom replies defending me.

" I agree with mom. So if it her choice because she is 18 then I am quieting karate the day I turn 18" Leo said

"No you are not allowed to do that as long as you live in this house." dad said

Then the family meeting ended and dad talked to me alone.

"I don't want you involved with him at all. No phone conversations, no emails, and certainly no face to face conversations. Do you understand me?" He said to me.

"No, I can see him if I want. You have no control over me and what I do." I yell

" Yes I do because I am your father and I love you." He said

" No, you are my step father and I don't love you." I yell back

"That attitude is unacceptable young lady. I need you to pick Leo up from school and take him to karate every day this week." He tells me

"Fine, I can do that." I tell him knowing that I defiantly wont.

Now it is Friday after school. I told Leo that mom was going to take me to see Ezra on Sunday and I needed him to keep dad busy for the day. Mom has been very supportive of me and she promised not to tell dad. Dad on the other hand liked to remind me what I could and could not do. I keep telling him that I am old enough to make my own decisions. We had several fights throughout the week. They all ended in him saying I love you and me saying I hate you. We are at the library during Leos karate lesson time. I have been allowing him to skip karate lessons all week. I have been skipping classes all week but my friends bring my homework to the library after school. I have been doing my homework and then giving it back to my friends for them to turn it in the next day. Leo has told me that he failed a few tests this week. I told him that it was okay as long as dad did not find out. It was now time to take him home.

When we got home I saw dad with a angry look on his face.

"I have to talk to both of you right now." He said in an angry tone

I thought to myself that this can not be good. I hope that mom did not tell him about Ezra yet.

"I got three phone calls today. Jayde one of them was from your high school principal. She said that you have been skipping classes all week."

"Yes I have but I am still getting all the work done." I told him

"Leo the second call was from your middle school principal. He said that you have failed three tests this week and your grades are dropping."

"Dad I am sorry I just have not been paying as much attention but at least I am actually in class." Leo said

"The third call involves both of you. Leo your karate instructor called and he said that you have not been at your lessons all week. Jayde why are you not taking him?"

"Dad you know that Leo hates karate and I don't want you forcing him to go." I said

"Jayde I am so mad at you that I could kick you out of this house right now." Dad yelled

"If you do that then I will just have to go live with Ezra and his family." I screamed back

"Dad It is not Jaydes fault. I asked her to let me skip." Leo said

"Jayde go upstairs, Leo we are not done with this conversation." Dad said

With that I ran upstairs, went into my room and locked the door. I am not going to leave my room until mom gets home. I lay down on my bed and start to cry.

**Leos POV**

Dad yells at me for about 30 minutes. He even threatens to kick me out of the house just like my sister. I cant believe that he would do this to us. Then he does something that he promised to never do again. He is so mad that he hits me on my face. I can already feel a bruise starting to form. He tells me he is sorry and that he will never do it again but I don't believe him because he has done it a few times before. He also told me not to tell mom or my sister about him hitting me. I know that they will notice the huge bruise forming on my face. I go upstairs, knock on my sisters door and tell her to open up in tears.

She opens up the door and I can see in her face that she was crying. I come in and close the door and lock it so we can talk in private. I hugged her trying to make her feel better. Then she noticed the huge bruise on my face.

"What happened?" she asked

"Nothing dad just got mad at me." I replied

"Dad hit you. I am so sorry we have to tell mom as soon as she gets home." She told me

Just then we heard a car pull up in the driveway and honk the horn. We both knew that mom was home.

"We can't tell her what actually happened. I can just say that I got hurt in karate. Then maybe she will tell dad that I can't take it anymore."

"No we have to tell her the truth. We just can't tell her with dad in the same room."

"Okay Jayde, you are right lying does no good anyway."

With that we both go downstairs and walk into the kitchen. Mom brought carryout Chinese food home and dad was setting the table for dinner. We are in the middle of dinner and mom notices the bruise on my face.

"What happened to your face Leo?" She questioned me

"He got hurt in karate today." Dad said

"It no big deal and it barely hurts." I replied lying to my parents

"Leo you have to tell her what actually happened." Jayde says looking dad right in the face with a hate look.

"Leo what actually happened?" mom asked

"I can't the person who did this to me told me not to tell." I replied

"You want to know the truth mom?" Jayde said

"Yes I do." mom said

"Dad punched him in the face." Jayde said

"Is that the truth?" Mom said looking at me

"Yes, he got mad at me and it is all my fault." I told mom

"No it is not no parent should ever hit their kid." Mom said looking at dad

Dad got mad and left the room like he normally does when he gets upset.

"Mom can I ask you something." I said

"Sure what is it?" She replied

"Is dad really my dad? With Jayde finding out about Ezra being her real father what if he is afraid of me finding out who my real father is and that is why he hit me?" I said scared to hear the answer

"Of course he is your real father. Your dad and I had already been married for two years when you were born. When I was with Ezra we talked about naming our son Leo but Jake is your real father."

"Mom are you going to talk to him about hitting Leo?" Jayde said

"You are not going to kick him out of the house are you?" I said

"No, I am not that kind of person. I just need to talk to him." Mom said

"You know he tried to do that with both of us earlier." I said

"What happened that made him say that to both of you." Mom said

"You know that I was supposed to take Leo to karate all week. Instead of taking him I took him to the library every day after school and dad found out when his karate instructor called today. Leo then covered for me and said that he asked me not to take him. That is not all. Jayde said

"There is more." Mom said

"I failed three tests this week and my grades are dropping." I said

"I skipped some of my classes this week" Jayde said

"Is this the first time he hit you?" Mom asked Leo

"No he has hit me a few times before and I never told anyone." Leo said

"I am going to talk to him tonight. You two can sleep at your uncle Mike and aunt Mona's house tonight. I know that your cousin Xanthe would like to spend some time with both of you. I will call Mike and ask if I can take you over there."

Mom then calls Mike and he said yes because she told us both to go upstairs and pack a suitcase. She then told us to pack for two days because she was not going to pick us up to Sunday morning. We both go upstairs and pack a weekend bag. When my sister and I were leaving with mom we noticed that dads car was not in the garage. Mom took us to Mike and Mona's house stayed for 30 minutes and left to go home. she filled Mike in on what was going on. Since he is moms brother he knew about Ezra being Jaydes father. He told her that she could stay the night if she wanted to but she turned him down. She then left to drive home.

**Jaydes POV **

Mom called us on Saturday afternoon. She told me that dad came home this morning and they had a long but needed talk. She told me that she would pick us up at 11 AM tomorrow. She also said that she was taking Leo with us as well. She then told me that dad had come to his senses and agreed with mom that I could meet Ezra as long as mom went with me. The rest of the day Leo, Xanthe, and I hung out. We played board games and watched movies.

I woke up on Sunday morning and felt really happy for once. Today was the day that I was going to meet Ezra. Mom picked us up right on time. It was a 45 minute drive to the cafe in Philadelphia. On the drive over mom told me that she talked to Ezra yesterday and he said that he was going to bring Malcolm and Katie with him. We got to the cafe and sat at a table for six. About five minutes later Ezra, Malcolm, and Katie walked in. They sat down at the table with us. We had lunch and talked for about one hour. Ezra loves to write and he is a publisher for the newspaper. We had a really great lunch. When it was time to leave we all said goodbye.

When mom, Leo, and I got home dad was in the kitchen putting away groceries. He was in a really good mood. He gave all three of us a hug. Leo and I apologized to him and we both told him that we loved him.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me with plot ideas, suggestions, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	7. Chapter 4: Break A Leg

_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_

**Break A Leg, I told You To Never Say That To Me Again**

16 year old Deylia Marie Rivers is at the airport with her family on the way to Los Angeles, California. She is on the way to a nationals dance competition. She is one of three dancers representing the state of Pennsylvania. The Plane does not take off for another hour so she has to sit and wait with her mom, dad, her younger sister Darcie, as well as her younger brothers Tyler and Will. She loved having a big family to support her dancing.

**Deylias POV **

As we were about to board the plane my dad said

"What do the dancers say to each other before they go on stage?"

"Break a leg." My mom said

"Why would you wish for someone to break their leg?" 9 year old Darcie said

"It means good luck in the dance world" Mom said

"That makes no sense to me." Darcie said

"Mom, I thought I told you never ever to say that to me again" I said

"Why are we not allowed to say that to you anymore?" Dad said

"Don't you remember what happened the last time when I was at nationals two years ago? I said

"No I don't remember" Dad said

"Oh yeah you broke your leg." Mom said

Then we boarded the plane. All I could think about was what happened two years ago. Especially since this was my first time back at nationals. I sat in my seat and tried to forget about it. I couldn't and I was now remembering it all over again. Two years ago I was going to compete at nationals in LA on the same stage as this year. The only difference was that year I was coming as an alternate competitor. It was my very first nationals so even though I was an alternate I was still excited. It was the day of the competition. My friend but dance enemy Kelsey Peterson who is two years older then me and her brother Branden Peterson who is one year older then me were competing. Branden and I were just friends two years back but now we have dating for almost two years and Kelsey hates it. She has been constantly trying to break us up. On the day of the competition Kelsey was practicing for her solo routine and she fell. She sprained her ankle and could not compete. I was the alternate so I got to compete in her place. I was so happy at that moment. Then Kelsey came out to the hallway with her mom because she had to take Kelsey to the hospital. Kelsey saw me and said "I hope you break your leg for real." That meant that it was not just dancer talk. Then Branden comes out to the hallway from another practice room and he had no idea what was going on. He told me that he heard an announcement that I was competing instead of his sister. So I told him that Kelsey was hurt and that there mom was taking her to the hospital. I told him that he should go see what was going on with Kelsey and he said that he had to stay and compete. I also told him about what Kelsey told me and he said not to worry about it she was just mad because she could not compete.

Then he kissed me out of nowhere. That was my first kiss. I had no idea how to react so I just walked away. I went into the dressing room and put my costume on and warmed up. Unfortunately I missed the scheduled practice time. The good thing is that because Kelsey was so good that she was up towards the end of the competition. Finally it was my turn. They called my name and I came out on the stage. I was dancing Jazz to Wake Me Up by Avicii. I was almost done with my routine and I had only made a few small mistakes when it all went wrong. I was doing my last leap and when I was ready to land I heard something crack. I fell back and hit the floor hard. I was fully aware of what was happening but I was in so much pain that I could not move. Moments later the medics were putting me onto a stretcher.

I was in the hospital. My mom and dad were in the room with me. I broke my left leg and strained some of my back muscles from my fall. I was defiantly done dancing for a while. My younger siblings were sitting in the waiting room with my grandma who had drove from Montecito. As soon as she heard what happened she drove two hours south to come see me. Branden had come to see me as soon as the competition was over. He told me that he got sixth place and was not moving on. He thought that my injury was all his fault because I was distracted by the kiss. I told him that I was more surprised then distracted. We talked about the kiss for a few minutes. He told me that he had feelings for me but did not want to ruin our friendship. I told him that I wanted to try the dating thing out because I had never done it before. He told me that he has only dated one girl before but it did not last that long. We agreed to try the dating thing out. The thought of that made me feel so much better. Ever since then we have been in love.

I was now thinking back to present day. We were close to landing in LA. Hopefully my back will be okay because sometimes I still have pain. As we were getting off the plane I realized that Branden, Kelsey, and their mother were on the same flight. This time I was competing with Branden and Kelsey. We rented a mini van at the airport because the day after the competition we were driving two hours north to visit with grandma in Montecito.

We checked in at the hotel down the street from the competition stage. Branden and I were texting each other. Mom, dad, Will, and Darcie shared a room. I shared a room with Tyler since we were older and did not need constant adult supervision. Branden told me that he was getting his own room. I was happy about that because I could just go to his room if I wanted some alone time with him. Later my whole family went swimming, ate dinner and I went to bed early. I had to get up early for my big day tomorrow so I wanted to make sure I had enough sleep. We are staying in the hotel for two nights. The competition will take up most of the day tomorrow.

I woke up early the next morning. Tyler was still asleep in his bed. Branden texted me and wanted to meet me for continental breakfast at the hotel. I texted him back telling him I would be down there in a few minutes. I put some clothes on and went to meet Branden. I had some cereal with fruit in it and a plain waffle. I had orange juice to drink. Since it was early there were only dancers eating breakfast at the time. Branden and I talked for a little while and then we had to leave. As I was walking back to my room I walked passed my family. They were going to breakfast and I told them that I already ate so I was going back to my room.

I was in my room and getting ready for the day. I double checked that I had everything that I needed in my dance bag. I spent some alone time in my room. Branden came to my room when it was time to go over to the competition arena. We walked over there together. He said that Kelsey was taking to long to get ready and he did not want to be late. When we got to the arena we had to check in. Only a little over half of the dancers had checked in so far. Branden was in practice room 1 and I was in practice room 2 across the hall. We had dance workshops all morning that included warming up and group work in jazz, hip hop, lyrical, ballet, and tap. We were judged on how we did in each workshop but it only counted as half of the total score. The other half came from the solo performances in the afternoon. I always competed with a jazz solo. I took tap dance classes for fun but I never competed with a tap routine.

After the workshops it was time for lunch. I ate lunch with Branden and Kelsey. Kelsey was bragging about how she was going to win and we were going to lose. I did my best at ignoring her. I believed that she was jinxing herself because of all the bragging. My mom texted me to let me know that my family was sitting in the auditorium waiting for the competition to start. Since my mom is friends with Branden's and Kelsey's mom they were sitting with her. After lunch we had 30 minutes of practice in our assigned practice rooms. Then the solo round would start.

When practice was over I felt really confident in myself. This year I was dancing my jazz solo to Roar by Katy Perry. My dance was in the middle of all the performers. Branden's was three dances after mine and Kelsey's was second to last because the best dancers were always toward the end. I had to do a really great job if I wanted to impress the judges. Out of the 150 dancers only 5 would move on to compete at worlds which is about six months away. The top 3 would compete. 4th and 5th place would be the alternates. It was the same in this competition. I place 3rd at the state level this year so I was a competitor. Two years ago I placed 4th when I was here as an alternate. Last year I was just coming back from breaking my leg and placed 10th at the state level so I did not move on.

I was backstage and it was almost my turn to preform. I felt ready and I knew that I was going to do a great job. I had a tiger stripe costume on. When I was called up on stage to preform I felt a little nerves. I preformed beautifully and the whole audience cheered really loud. I stayed backstage instead of changing out of my costume because I wanted to see Branden's performance. Kelsey, Branden and I were all Jazz performers when it came to competitions. Branden took Tap and Hip Hop on the side. Kelsey took Tap and Ballet on the side. We all were in the same Jazz and Tap classes. Branden performance was really good. After the performance I went into the girls changing rooms to change.

After I changed I went into my assigned practice room. After we preformed we went into our assigned room and watched the rest of the competition via a live video camera on the TV in that room. I saw Kelsey performance. She did pretty good but made a few mistakes. I could see it on her face as she was walking off the stage that she was not happy. After everyone competed I went backstage to wait for the judges to announce the results. They only announce the top 5 and those people come up on stage to collect their trophy's. The rest of the results are posted on a list in the hallway. Some people after 5th place get awards to and the rest of them get participation ribbons.

The judges started out by announcing the top 3.

" The Third place dancer Representing the USA at worlds from Pennsylvania is Branden Peterson."

"The Second place dancer Representing the USA at worlds from Michigan is Amy Edwards."

"The First Place dancer Representing the USA at worlds from the state of Pennsylvania is ..."

It was either me or Kelsey that won. At this point I was really nerves.

"Deylia Rivers" the judge announced.

I was so excited but I saw the upset look on Kelsey's face and felt kind of bad for her.

Now the judges were going to announce the two alternate competitors. I knew that Kelsey was most likely going to be one of them.

"The 5th place dancer Representing the USA as an alternate from California is Jeremy Rogers."

"The 4th place dancer also Representing the USA as an alternate from Pennsylvania is Kelsey Peterson."

I saw Kelsey come up on stage and accept her trophy. She looked happy but I knew she was disappointing.

Now the five of us were asked to come up on stage and say a few words. Kelsey talked about her passion for dance and her mothers support. Branden talked about his mothers support and his support from me. I said that my family was behind me all the way and I wold not be here today if it was not for them and Branden. My parents, siblings, and of course Branden encouraged me to continue dancing after I broke my leg because I wanted to quite. Now I was so glad that I did not quite.

Kelsey, Branden, and I were standing in the hallway together. My family and their mom came out and congratulated all of us. My parents asked all of them to join us for dinner that night. We picked a restaurant right near the hotel. We were going to meet there in one hour. Branden, Kelsey, and I all went back to our hotel rooms to get ready. I had to freshen up after a day of dancing. I used deodorant, changed my cloths, put on some perfume, and used dry conditioner spray in my hair to make it look nice.

I met all of them in the hotel lobby. We walked over to the restaurant because it was close. We had to wait a little while for a table big enough for all 9 of us to open up. Kelsey complained about how Branden and I did better then her. Her mom reminded her that she has been to five nationals and only won once so this year just was not her year. Branden told her not to feel bad because he has been to four nationals and hasn't won any. His highest place was the 3rd place he got this year. I said that I had been to national twice and only one once. Kelsey made a rude comment about how I stole her place two years ago and then I stole her trophy this year. Branden told her that she was being rude and to apologize to me. Of course Kelsey refused. I hated how dancing ruined our friendship. We were best friends dancing as kids but then as soon as we both started to compete were were rivals and not best friends anymore. We sat down at the table to eat and I ordered pasta with shrimp because that was my favorite Italian meal. We all ate dinner, said good bye, and went back to the hotel.

I was in my room with Tyler for about 15 minutes when Branden texted me and said he wanted to spend the night with me and celebrate. I knew what it meant and I was happy. It meant that we were going to have our first time together. This would be special because it was also my first time. I told Tyler that I was going to spend the night with Branden and our parents could not know about. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, use mouthwash, and change into something cute. I then left and went down the hall to Branden's.

He opened the door and made a comment about how cute I looked. He had music playing low in his room from his I pod. We kissed and things led to more and it happened. It was really romantic and special. We slept in each others arms that night. He woke up first and then he woke me up. He told me that I should get dressed and get back to my room before anyone realizes that I did not sleep in my room last night. He said that he would see me back at school when we got back to Pennsylvania. I told him that I got a week off from school and my family was going to see grandma who was not doing that good. He told me that he hoped my grandma would feel better soon. He also told me that he would text me while I was away and he would miss me. I told him that it was only a week and he would see me again soon. I went back to my room to take a shower. Then I ate breakfast with my family and we checked out of the hotel to drive the two hours to grandma house.

Branden and I texted the whole week I was at grandmas house. Grandma was doing a little better. It was nice to spend the week together with her. I was not looking forward to going back to school because Branden told me that Kelsey was spreading rumors around school all about how I cheated my way in to my nationals win. Branden said that he tried to defend me but Kelsey's friends would not believe him. Unfortunately the last day at grandmas my phone fell out of my pocket and my mom saw all the texts about me and Branden. when she read the texts about our special time she knew what they meant. Both mom and dad talked to me about it the day that we got home. They were both mad that I did not tell them but they were okay with it as long as I was careful. Mom said that I had to be on birth control before I did it again. Dad gave me a lecture about how guys go around spreading stuff and that I had to be careful. I was not worried though because Branden had only dated one other girl but it only lasted a few months. He told me this before we got together but I kind of felt like I wanted to know why it did not last. I was going over to Branden's tonight for a date and he told me he was going to be the only one home.

Branden picked me up from my house right on time. He took me to his house and made a romantic dinner for us. After dinner we went into his bedroom to watch a movie. He is lucky because he has a big bedroom. We did not make it to the end of the movie before we started to kiss and get all romantic with each other. I pulled away from the kiss and told him that we had to talk. He had a concerned look on his face like he thought I was going to break up with him.

"You are not going to break up with me, right?" He asked me

"No, I just need to tell you something and I don't want you to be mad at me." I said

"I wont be mad at you, unless you cheated on me because then I would be the one breaking up with you." He said

"No, I would never cheat on you. Its just my parents found out about what we did in the hotel room at nationals." I said

"How did that happen?" He asked

"They saw our text messages last week about our special night. I should have deleted them right after I read them so it all my fault and I am sorry. If you want to break up with me I understand." I said

"No I am not going to break up with you because then that would be two failed relationships." He said

"So what happened with the other girl before we got together?" I said

"She goes to our school and she is Kelsey's age. She is also one of Kelsey's friends. We met at a party that Kelsey took me to. We were both drinking and we made a stupid decision. We tried the dating thing but she came to me a month later and said she was pregnant and that it was from that night at the party. She told me she had no choice but to get an abortion and then we broke up when I saw her kissing an older guy at school." Branden told me the whole story.

"Do I know this girl? I do know some of Kelsey's friends from school so I might know her." I said

"Do you really want to know who it was?" He said

"Yes" I said

"Okay Fine, It was Coco DiLaurentis." He said

"Really, I know her. We are not close friends but I know her through Kelsey." I said

After that we went back to kissing. It got a little bit heated but we decided not to do anything tonight. We finished up the movie and he took me home because we both had school tomorrow. It was nearing midnight by the time I got home. My parents were still up and they told me to try not to stay out that late next time on a school night. I told them I was sorry and they told me to go to bed. I hoped that they were not to upset with me. It was a really nice date and I hope to have more in the future.

**_This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know.  
_**


	8. Chapter 5: She Asked Me To The Game

**__****The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**

**She Asked Me To The Game As A Friend**

Tyler Rivers and JT Cavanaugh had their first varsity basketball game of the season after school today. They are two of the schools best players which is why they went straight to varsity as soon as they got to high school. They were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"The first game of the season is today. Is anyone coming to support you?" Tyler said

"My girlfriend Sarah will be their as a cheerleader." JT said

"That must be fun having her at every game." Tyler Said

"It is, What about you? Who is coming to support you?" JT said

"Deylia is coming, I think if she is not to busy hanging out with Branden." Tyler said

"So those two are still dating. How long have they been going out now?" JT said

"Two years." Tyler said

"They must really love each other." JT said

"Yes they do, He is always over at our house or she is at his house. If she shows up to the game today it will probably be with him." Tyler said

"How do they deal with always competing against each other. My girlfriend is at every game of mine but she is a cheerleader. If our school wins we both win." JT said

"I don't know because in dance there is not two first place trophies." Tyler said

Meanwhile Branden and Deylia are sitting at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Kelsey and Rochelle Cavanaugh were sitting at the next table listing in on Branden and Deylias conversation.

"We still have plans to go to the basketball game after school right?" Branden asked

"No sorry I have to cancel." Deylia said

"Why? I thought you went to every game." Branden said

"I have a chemistry lab to make up from last week and then I have to put in some time at the school dance studio." Deylia said

"So you can't take a day off of dance to at least meet me in the middle of the game?" Branden asked

"Not when your the current national champ and everyone thinks that you cheated yourself to the win." Deylia said

"Not me, I know you won fair and square. Kelsey is just the rumor spreader in this school." Branden said

"Thanks, for believing in me." Deylia said

"Anyway I am still going to the game so if you change your mind come and find me." Branden said

Kelsey still hates Deylia with Branden and trying to come up with yet another plan to break them up. She was going to ask Rochelle to ask Branden to go to the game with her as a friend.

"Hey Rochelle, What are your planes for after school?" Kelsey said

"I was going to surprise JT by going to the basketball game." Rochelle said

" Good, I need your help to get Branden and Deylia to break up." Kelsey said

"Wont you just leave them alone. Your plans never work." Rochelle said

"I know that this one will work for sure if you just help me." Kelsey said

"Why can you just let her be happy for once?" Rochelle said

"She doesn't deserve it. She stole my trophy away from me by cheating. I can't let her be happy with my brother." Kelsey said

"Fine, What do you want me to do?" Rochelle said

"I want you to ask Branden to the game as a friend. Sometime during the game I want you to Kiss him and you need to make sure that Tyler sees it. Also make sure that the kiss looks real." Kelsey said

"Would it be easier if Deylia saw instead because if Tyler tells her she is not going to believe him." Rochelle said

"She is not going to be at the game at all which is why I want you to go with Branden." Kelsey said

The bell rung signaling that lunch was now over. Kelsey saw that Deylia left but Branden was still in the cafeteria.

"Now is your chance to go talk to him" Kelsey said pointing over to Branden. Rochelle walks over to Branden

"Hey, are you going to be at the basketball game after school?" Rochelle asks

"I was going to go with Deylia but she cancelled on me." Branden said

"So do you want to go with me, as friends?" Rochelle asked

"Yes of course as friends." Branden said

"So meet me after school outside of the gym." Rochelle said

"See you then." Branden replied

Deylia was in her last class for the day. She thought about the conversation she had with Branden at lunch. she hoped that he was not to mad at her for canceling their planes. They had been spending a lot of time together and she just wanted some time for herself. Maybe he was right though about her dancing every time she got the chance. She did not want him to think that she was over training even though she knew that she had to practice more if she wanted to win at worlds and prove to everyone that she did it on her own. She decided that she was going to do her chem. lab, practice dancing for a little while, and then surprise Branden at the end of the game. The bell rung so she walked out of class and was on her way to the chemistry lab. She had to walk by Branden's locker to go to the lab room but maybe he would not see her. As she was walking past his locker he turned around and saw her.

"Hey did you change your mind about coming to the game?" Branden asked

"Nope, I have to do my chem. lab and then I need to practice." Deylia said

"Do you think that you are over training. You know that is not good for you. I am worried and you did not eat much lunch today. You know that it is not good for your body to cut calories and over exercise." Branden said

"I am fine, I had a big breakfast this morning so I was not that hungry at lunch. I know how much training my body can handle so do not tell me that I am training to much." Deylia said

Branden and Deylia then walked off in opposite directions mad at each other. Branden went to find Rochelle waiting for him by the gym and they walked in together to watch the game. Deylia went to her chem lab tying not to think of her conversation with Branden. Deylia finished up her chem lab in one hour. She had been planing to skip practice and surprise Branden at the game but their last conversation made her change her mind. She knew their would be about one hour of the game left so she decided that she was going to practice for one hour and find Branden after the game.

Meanwhile Branden was at the game with Rochelle. It was halftime and the cheerleaders were preforming. Rochelle noticed that Tyler was scanning the crowd looking for Deylia. Tyler did not know that she was not there. It was know time to make her move. Suddenly Rochelle kissed Branden. Tyler was staring right at them thinking how he was going to tell her sister that Branden was cheating on her. He looked away and could not believe what he just saw. Branden Pushed Rochelle away and went to sit elsewhere in the gym for the rest of the game.

In the dance studio Deylia was almost done with her one hour of practice time. She knew that the game would be ending soon and she wanted to apologize to Branden for missing it. suddenly she felt dizzy. She knew that she should drink some water. She did not have any with her but there is a water fountain in the hallway outside of the studio. She was almost to the water fountain when she passed out.

The game had just ended. Branden did not see Deylia outside of the gym or by his locker. He also checked were her locker was and she was not there. He knew by now that she was probably still dancing. He walked toward the dance studio. It was on the opposite side of the school from the gym so the halls were empty. He looked in the window to the dance studio and no one was in there but the lights were still on. He turned around and saw Deylia on the floor next to the water fountain. He panicked but then he realized that no one else was around to help him.

He quickly bent down on the ground. He taken health classes so he knew what to do. He checked for breathing and pulse. She was still breathing and had a low pulse but he had no idea how long she had been their. He pulled out his cell phone and noticed that his battery was almost dead. He was able to call 911 though. Help was on the way but he had to try and help her before the medics got to her. Since she was right next to the water fountain he filled up his empty bottle and splashed some water on her face. To his surprise she then woke up.

"What happened?" She asked

"You were passed out and I found you. I called 911 and the medics are on their way." He replied

"I am fine. I just got dizzy and I was probably dehydrated" She told him

"No you need to wait here for the medics just make sure. I will wait with you." He told her

Just then the medics showed up. They checked her Vital sighs. Everything was okay. She told them that she was dizzy before she passed put. The medics confirmed that it was just dehydration and they left. After that Branden took her home since he drove her to school that day. He stayed with her to make sure she was okay and it was. He knew that he would have to tell her about the kiss with Rochelle but now was not the right time.

**_This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know._**


	9. Chapter 6: What To Do

**__****The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**

**What To Do About The Kiss**

A few days after the varsity basketball team won there first game of the season Branden still had not told Deylia that Rochelle kissed him. As far as he knew no one else knew about it. What he did not know was that Tyler saw the kiss and wanted to tell Deylia but did not want to break her heart. Tyler decided that he would talk to JT and ask what he should do. After a basketball practice Tyler and JT were the only two players left in the boys locker room.

"JT, Can I have your opinion on something important?" Tyler asked

"Yes, what is it?" JT asked

"The other day at the game I saw Branden kissing your sister Rochelle." Tyler said

"I thought Branden was still dating your sister Deylia." JT said

"They are, That is why I think I should tell her that her boyfriend is cheating on her." Tyler said

"I thought your sister was coming to the game, What happened with that." JT said

"She canceled on Branden claiming that she had other stuff to do." Tyler said

"Are you sure that it was Rochelle. My sister is not the type of person to do something like that." JT said

"What if someone else put her up to it?" Tyler said

"Who would do that?" JT said

"Kelsey, Deylia tells me all the time how tries to get them to break up." Tyler said

"What do you want me to do about it?" JT said

"Talk to Rochelle about it and I will hold off from telling Deylia in till you get her side of what happened." Tyler said

Tyler and JT both left to go home. Rochelle sat in the living room alone while her two younger sisters Elizabeth and Rosie were in the kitchen working on their homework. Her dad was in his home office calculating his monthly business expenses. She as proud of her father for owning a very profitable carpentry business. Her mom worked in family law and did about half of her work from home but today she was in court working on a case. They had a huge multi floor house thanks to her successful parents. Rochelle had been texting Branden trying to apologize and explain why she did it but he was not texting her back. She decided that she was going to ask JT what to do. She noticed that JT just got home.

"JT, can I talk to you?" Rochelle asked

"Yes, What about?" JT asked

"I did something stupid a few days ago at school." Rochelle said

"You kissed my best friends sisters boyfriend. I would say that that was really stupid of you." JT replied sounding upset and angry

"How do you know about it?" Rochelle asked

"Tyler saw and he wanted my advise on whether he should tell Deylia." JT said

"What did you tell him?" Rochelle asked

"I told him that I wanted to get your side of the story before he told Deylia. You should not have done it to begin with." JT said

"I know and I have been trying to text Branden to apologize but he will not text me back." Rochelle said

"Why did you do it?" JT asked

"If I tell you then you need to promise that you will believe me." Rochelle said

"I will if you tell me the truth." JT said

"Kelsey made me. She wanted me to kiss Branden. She told me to make sure that Tyler saw." Rochelle said

"I believe you." JT said

"What do you want me to do about it?" Rochelle asked

"You need to talk to Branden and tell him that you are sorry. Also tell him about Kelsey and what she wanted you to do." JT replied

The next day in school Rochelle walks over to Branden locker. She does not see Deylia so she walks right up to Branden.

"We need to talk. I owe you an apology and and explanation." Rochelle said

"There is nothing to talk about." Branden said

"Yes there is, you never replied to my texts." Rochelle said

"I did not reply because I have nothing to say to you." Branden said

"I am really sorry about the kiss. I wish that I never would have kissed you." Rochelle said

"Then why did you?" Branden asked

"Your sister." Rochelle replied

"What does my sister have to do with this?" Branden asked

"She told me to kiss you." Rochelle replied

"Why would she do that?" Branden asked

"It was all part of her plan to get you and Deylia to break up." Rochelle replied

"Well we are not going to break up." Branden said

"Did you tell her?" Rochelle asked

"No, Why should I tell her. It did not mean anything." Branden replied

"Well if you don't someone else will, other people know about the kiss." Rochelle said

"Who knows?" Branden asked

"Tyler, JT, and Kelsey." Rochelle replied

"Kelsey cant prove anything and how do Tyler and JT know." Branden said

"Kelsey showed me a picture. She was watching me the whole time and she snapped a picture for evidence. Tyler saw us and he told JT." Rochelle said

"Well then I guess that I am going to have to tell Deylia before she finds out from someone else." Branden said

"You better hurry, Kelsey said that she was going to send the picture out to everyone by the end of the day today." Rochelle said

Branden watched as Rochelle walked away. He had to find Deylia and tell her but he had not seen her this morning. He was supposed to pick her up this morning but she texted him saying not to because she had to stay after school that day. He walked over to her locker but she was not there. Then he had to get to class so he was not late.

That day at lunch he walked in to the cafeteria to look for her. She was sitting in the corner alone. He hoped it was not to late. It was to late though Kelsey had sent the picture to her with a message saying "I am sorry to tell you this but your boyfriend is a cheater." What Deylia did not know was that Kelsey had also sent the picture to everyone else in Kelsey's phone with no message. Branden walked over to Deylia and saw that she looked upset about something. She looked like she was about to cry. He knew that she hated to cry in public. Deylia was still looking at her phone when he tried to talk to her.

"I am sorry but I can explain." Branden said

"You cheated on me. How can you explain that." Deylia said

"Look I know that you are upset but Rochelle kissed me." Branden said

"Why were you even with her at the game? Where you upset at me because I told you that I could not go?" Deylia questioned

"She asked me to the game as a friend. I was mad at you but that was not the reason the kissed happened." Branden replied

"Then why did you cheat on me? Deylia asked

"Rochelle kisses me because my sister put her up to it. It was another one of her planes to break us up. I am really sorry and I love You." Branden said

"You should have told me right after it happened." Deylia said

"I know, I was worried about your health and I did not think that it was the right time to tell you." Branden said

"Well I am fine. Can we talk about this later?" Deylia asked

"Yes, see you after school." Branden said

Deylia was upset. Kelsey came over to her and rubbed the picture in her face. She told me that she sent it to everyone at school and posted a copy on the main information board in front of the school. Deylia was really upset so she walked out of school, got in her car and drove home.

**_This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know._**


	10. Chapter 7: I Am Sorry

**__****The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**

**I Am Sorry For What Happened**

Deylia got home and walked into her house but unfortunately she was not alone. She saw her mother in the kitchen eating lunch with Branden and Kelsey's mom. She forgot that her mom had the day off of work today.

"What is going on? Why are you not at school?" Her mom questioned

"Something really embarrassing happened during lunch so I left." Deylia said

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Her mom said

"Yes but now is not the time." Deylia said

"Do you want me to leave so you two can talk." Ms. Peterson said

"It involves Branden and Kelsey just so you know." Deylia said

"Well then maybe you should tell me what happened." Ms. Peterson said

"Well Kelsey made another plan to try and break Branden and I up." Deylia said

"What did she do this time?" Ms. Peterson asked

"She told Rochelle to kiss him and then she took a picture of it." Deylia said

"When did this kiss happen?" Her mom questioned

"A few days ago at the basketball game that I was not at. Tyler saw it and he told JT. Then JT talked to Rochelle about it and she told him about Kelsey's plan. Then I found out today when Kelsey sent the picture out." Deylia said

"Did you talk to Branden?" Her mom asked

"Yes, He said he was sorry and he told me that Rochelle told him about Kelsey's Plan to break us up. I was upset so I told him that I wanted to talk about it later. He will come by after school gets out to talk but until then I want to be left alone." Deylia said

"Just go upstairs and we will stay downstairs to talk about this." Her mom said

Deylia went upstairs but she wanted to hear what her mom had to say so she listened from the top of the stairs.

"What are we going to do about this?" Her mom asked

"I will talk to Kelsey about it and let her know that what she is doing is not okay." Ms. Peterson said

"You know that Kelsey and Deylia were best friends as kids but now they are not." Her mom said

"I wish they still were friends because Deylia used to be a good influence on Kelsey. She helped Kelsey when her dad divorced me and left." Ms. Peterson said

"How long ago was that?" Her mom asked

"10 years ago." Ms. Peterson said

"Are Branden and Kelsey still close to him?" Her mom asked

"Not anymore, He stayed in town for 5 years and then he moved to the Chicago area." Ms. Peterson said

"Does he still live there?" Her mom asked

"No, a few months ago he moved to Toronto. He told them that he was moving to Canada and they have not heard from him since." Ms. Peterson said

"Do you think it would help if Kelsey talked to him?" Her mom said

"Yes, she wants to but he changed phone numbers when he moved and no one knows what it is." Ms. Peterson said

"So to change the subject what are Kelsey and Branden's plan for college?" Her mom said

"Kelsey applied to Toronto University, I think she wants to go there so she can find her dad. Branden wants to go to New York University, He will have to apply soon. Were does Deylia want to go?" Ms. Peterson said

"She is not sure yet. She has been thinking about University of Pennsylvania, University of Michigan, Michigan State, or University of California." Her mom said

"Wow those are all good schools. You and Caleb should be proud of her." Ms. Peterson said

"We are so proud of her." Her mom said

After that Deylia went into her room because she did not want to hear anymore. She played every sad song that she had on her I Pod without her headphones in to get her mind off of Branden.

A few hours later she still had her I Pod on but she stopped listening to sad songs and just put it on shuffle without headphones when Branden walked into her room. She did not look as upset but he could tell that she had been crying. He heard Story Of My Life by One Direction playing on her I Pod. He knew that was one of her favorite song. He was going to let her listen to the rest of the song before he talked to her. She saw him standing their and they made eye contact at each other. When the song was over he began to talk.

"You know that I am really sorry for what happened." He said

"I know." She said

"Are we going to be okay?" He asked

"I don't know right now but I want everything to be okay between us." She said

"I will do anything to make it up to you. I will even talk to Kelsey and tell her what she did was really mean to you." He said

"Your mom was here with my mom when I got home. I told them what happened and your mom is going to talk to Kelsey about it." She said

"What else did she say?" He said

"I listened in on their conversation from the top of the stairs and I heard my mom ask your mom about what Kelsey's plan for college was. She said that Kelsey wanted to go to University of Toronto but she thinks it is only because she wants to find her dad." She said

"Kelsey and I both want to talk to him but ever since he moved again we have not been able to contact him." He said

"So is Kelsey done with dance competitions after High School because if she goes to Canada for school and wants to compete she can not compete for the USA anymore." She said

"Well as you know our mom is on the board for USA dancers so I am sure that the rule will get excused for Kelsey." He said

"You are right. Do you want to stay here for a while? We can watch American Idol together tonight." she said

"You watch that show, I thought the only competition shows you watched were So You Think You Can Dance and Dancing With The Stars." He said

"No I also watch American Idol, The X Factor and The Voice." She said

"Do you watch any non competition shows?" He said

"Yes I watch Glee, Parenthood, and sometimes comedies when I need to laugh. My parents and siblings should be home by now so we should go downstairs. My parents will let you stay for dinner and then we can watch some TV together. " She said

They went downstairs and Deylias mom was already cooking dinner. Her parents told her that Branden can stay and eat with them. After dinner Branden and Deylia went down the basement to watch some TV on the big screen. Downstairs Deylia had a dance studio that her parents built for her. On the other side of the basement there was a couch, a table to put snacks on, and a large HDTV. Branden and Deylia cuddled on the couch and watched American Idol and Glee that she had previously recorded on the DVR. Deylia was glad that her and Branden were going to be okay.

**_Please review or pm me with thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it._**


	11. Chapter 8: Teammates And Friends

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**The Difference Between Teammates And Friends**

17 year old Rochelle Cavanaugh may have lost some friends in the Kelsey scandal to break up Branden and Deylia but she still had her Field Hockey Teammates. She was angry at Kelsey for what she did but they were still best friends although Rochelle now feels like her teammates are better friends. The one thing she hatted about her teammates though was that they do things that get them in trouble with the law because they think it is fun. Even though her mom is a family lawyer and not a criminal lawyer Rochelle know that getting in trouble with the law should not be fun. She had been in trouble with law several times in the past year but each time they were just traffic tickets for various things like speeding, going though a stop sign, and parking violations. Any more tickets and her licence could be suspended.

Lately she has been hanging out with her field hockey teammates more. So far she has not done anything with them that would get her in trouble as she always bails on them and leaves. Today she decided that she was going to go along with what they wanted to do and prove to them that she belongs on the varsity team. Today there was supposed to be a varsity game on away turf and a junior varsity game on home turf. The varsity game had been cancelled due to conflict between the varsity coaches at both schools but the JV game was still going on at the their school. The team caption of the varsity team was left in charge of holding a team meeting after the game was cancelled. The caption was a senior and the one that was in charge of all the stunts that were pulled.

When Rochelle told the team that if they were not going to retaliate on the other school for cancelling the game then she was going to go home they told her that she did not belong on the team. Hearing that Rochelle decided to stay and go along with what they were planing to do. They had planed to go to the other school and do things like toilet papering the trees, egging the school windows, spray painting the athletic facilities including the fields, locker rooms, and the bathrooms. Rochelle went along with it hoping not to get caught.

**Rochelles POV**

We got into a few of our teammates cars. I got into a car with the team caption and a few others. We drove over to the other school and vandalized it. Just when I thought that we were going to pull it off with out getting caught three cop cars pulled up as we were getting ready to leave. I tried to run along with everyone else. Almost all of us got caught. Of course the team caption got away with a few others on our team. I was handcuffed and put into a police car with 2 others. A total of nine of use got caught and 3 got away. On the drive over to the police station I remained quit but I thought about what trouble I could get into.

Being a minor I could not get jail time but I could get sent to juvie. Also because I was under 18 my parents would be contacted by the police before I was able to leave the station. I could get charged with vandalism, trespassing, and trying to get away from the officers. I thought about how disappointed my parents would be in me. When we got to the police station we had to give are name, age, and hand over anything we had with us. For me that was my purse that included my cell phone, my key chain that had my car and house keys on it and my wallet that had my drivers licence, school id, debit card, and 35 dollars cash. We were then put into two holding rooms. One room was for the 18 year olds and the other room was for the people who were under 18 including me. One by one we were brought out so the police officers could call our parents.

When it was my turn to have my parents called two officers came and got me. They took me into a room and told me what was going to happen. "We got your parents cell phone numbers out of your phone and now we are going to call them." One of the officers said. "We are going to try your mom first." The other officer said. They called my mom but she did not pick up so they left her a message. Then they called my dad and he answered. I could only hear one end of the conversation but I knew how he would react after hearing that his oldest daughter had been arrested and needed to be picked up. Once the officer that called my dad hung up the phone he told me that my dad was on his way.

Since my dad was on his way I got to sit in the front of the police station and wait for what felt like forever but in reality in was less then an hour before my dad came to pick me up. He talked to one of the officers and they gave him my purse with all my stuff in it. Then we had to set up a court date. We picked a date for next week and the officer said that at least one of my parents had to be present. My dad told the officer that they both would be there.

My dad walked me outside and gave me my purse back.

"What were you thinking getting involved with something like that?" He asked me

"I am sorry dad." I told him

"Where is your car at?" He questioned me

"At school." I said

"Which school, the one you vandalized or the one you go to?" He asked me

"The one that I go to." I told him

"I am going to take you to get your car and then I am going to follow you home." He told me

Then we both got into his truck. My mom called him before we left. He had the phone on speaker so I could hear what she had to say.

"What Happened? I got a call from the police department saying that Rochelle was there and needed to be picked up. I called the station and they said that you just picked her up." Mom said

"She got into some trouble with her field hockey teammates. Just meet us at home and I will explain everything to you then." Dad told her then hung up the phone.

"Thanks for not telling mom yet." I said

"Well when we get home you are telling mom what happened so you better think about what you are going to say to her. She will be harder on you than I was when I picked you up so you better be prepared." Dad said

"Why, I thought you would be harder on me then mom. That is why I had them call mom first." I said

"When I was around your age I was associated with a group of bad kids and we did plenty of stuff that got me in trouble. I was never the one to come up with the pranks but I did go along with them." Dad said

"How much trouble did you get into?" I asked him

"It got me a year in juvie then a year of community service. I never finished High school because I got my GED while in juvie." Dad told me

"I wont be in that much trouble will I? I asked

"No since this is the first time you will probably just get community service but don't ever think about doing it ever again." Dad said

Then he drove me to get my car and he followed me home were mom was already waiting for me. No one else was home because my siblings were all doing other after school activities. I had to explain to mom what happened.

"I vandalized property with my teammates at our rival school." I told her

"Now why would you do something like that?" Mom asked me

"Most of the kids on my team had done stuff like that before and they told me that I did not belong on the team when I told them that I did not want to do it." I explained to mom

"Go upstairs to your room and we will meet you up their as soon as we discuss what your punishment will be." My mom said yelling at me

I ran upstairs I was getting a home punishment as well as getting in trouble with the police and possibly in trouble at school as well. I heard my parents yelling at each other. They have never yelled at each other before at least not that I know of. A little while later they came upstairs.

"We decided what your punishment is going to be." My dad said

"What?" I asked

"I want your phone, your car keys, and your debit card right now." Mom yelled at me

"I thought we agreed not to yell at her." Dad said

"No, I said that if you don't want to yell at her then don't yell at her but I never said that I would not yell." Mom said

I gave my cell phone, my car key, and my debit card to mom.

"How am I going to get to school without my car and what If I need my phone for an emergency." I asked

"Well mom already talked to your principal and you are suspended until you go to court next week. When you go back JT will drive you or you will have to take the school bus everyday to school like Elizabeth and Rosie. If you have an emergency and need to call one of us then you will have to use one of their cell phones. You also have to come home everyday right after school so either JT will take you home or you take the school bus like Elizabeth and Rosie." Dad said

"What about field hockey I will still have practices and games to play in?" I asked

"No you wont since most of the team was involved the principal said that the team was over for this season." Mom said

"How long will I have to go without my car, cell phone, and debit card?" I asked

"For as long as we see fit. Right now those are the rules and you need to follow them." Dad said

"Also you will be doing extra chores around the house. While you are suspended the principal will be giving your assignments to JT and he will bring them home to you. He will also be giving any tests that you have and one of us will have to watch you will you complete it so there is no cheating." Mom said

Then they both left my room. I was not looking forward to being suspended or for my court date next week. I hope that my parents are right since this was my first time in this much trouble that I would just be stuck doing community service for however long they seemed fit.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with comments, questions, suggestions, or anything else you want to know.**_


	12. Chapter 9: Consequences And Court Appear

**__****Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Consequences And Court Appearances For My Actions**

**Rochelles POV**

The last few days have been really stressful between my parents constantly fighting and me having to meet with a lawyer to discus my case before I go to court. My brother and sisters know what is going on because my parents told them. I have been cooking and cleaning around the house. I also have been walking the neighbors dog which is my normal job but I had to do it without pay. I believe that my parents are not fighting over what I did so I wonder what they are fighting about. My parents did get a really good lawyer for me. She has told me that she strongly believes that the court will only give me community service. I have to come up with what I am going to say in court. I am walking into her office to meet with her again today and this time only my mom is with me.

"So have you typed up a statement stating what you are going to say in court?" My lawyer asked

"Yes, I have it right here with me." I said

"Can you read it to me?" My lawyer asked

"yes" I said

I read my statement to her. I talked about how I made a mistake and I was willing to accept any consequences that came with it. I also talked about how I was a good student in school and how I had not had any prior court appearances.

"That sounds really good, did anyone help you write it?" She asked me

"Yes, my mom helped me with it." I said

"That is good, I am glad that your parents are helping you. Do you have any more questions for me?" She said

"Yes, What could I do for my community service?" I asked

"You can chose from a list of things like tutoring kids that are having trouble in school, volunteering at the animal shelter, cleaning up the trash from parks and roadways, or working on the community gardens around town. That will all be arranged after you appear in court and the judge decides your case. Did that answer your question?" She said

"Yes, Thank you for meeting with me today." I said

Then my mom and I walked out of her office and walked back to my moms car. When I got in her car I decided to thank her for helping write my statement.

"Thank you for helping me write my statement." I said

"I wanted to help you with it so it was no problem." Mom said

"Are you and dad fighting about me or is it something else?" I asked

"It is something else but we do not want you to worry about that right now." Mom told me

"What is it that you are fighting about? I want to know what is going on because you and dad never used to fight." I said

"I hate that we are fighting but I cant tell you. If you want to know ask your dad maybe he will tell you. Mom said

When we got home I did some of my homework. It was hard to do the work because I had to teach myself from the books. I am good in school and have mostly all A's and B's but I am am used to my teachers teaching me what to do before I have to do the work on my own. A few hours later my dad came home from work and I wanted to ask him what was going on with him and mom.

"How is all the homework going?" He asked me

"Not good." I said

"You are really good at school so it should not be that hard." He said

"Usually it is not hard but when you have to learn stuff all on your own in order to complete the work it is hard." I said

"Well do you need help on anything? I am sure either mom or I can help you." Dad said

"Mom already helped me with Algebra 2 and World History so I think that I am okay now." I said

"Well If you need help on anything just ask and I will be glad to help you." Dad said

"I asked mom why you and her are fighting so much." I said

"What did she tell you?" Dad asked

"She told me that it was not about me and to ask you if I wanted to know more." I said

"Well my company has been having some financial troubles but other then that there is nothing to worry about." Dad said

"How bad is it dad?" I asked

"Well it is bad enough for your mom and I to fight about and we never fight so it is bad." Dad said

"You are not going to lose the company are you?" I said

"I have no idea but right now I do not want you to worry about it. Your brother and sisters do not know about this so don't tell them. You have court in a few days and right now that is what you need to focus on not your mom and I." Dad said

"Okay" I said

Well at least I know what is going on between my parents. I am glad that it is not about me but I am worried about my dads company. My dad is right though I do need to focus on court. The next few days are going to be as stressful as the last few were.

I wake up on the morning I am supposed to go to court. My brother and Sisters have already left for school. I have a nervous feeling in my stomach. I hope that everything goes well today. Both my parents took the day off of work so they can come with me to court. I take a shower and dried my hair. Then I put on my court outfit which my mom helped me pick out and got ready to leave for court. My mom then drives us to court. Before we walk into the courtroom they both wish me good luck. My parents take a seat and I walk up to the front of the room and take a seat up there. My lawyer is sitting with me and the judge should walk into the room any minute. When the Judge arrives he takes a seat at his podium and court is ready to begin.

"We are here today to decide the punishment for Rochelle Cavanaugh. Will you please stand up and plead your case Rochelle" The judge said and I stood up

"You may start with why you are here today." The judge said

"I am here today because I vandalized property and trespassed onto my rival school." I said

"Who else was involved in the crime?" The judge asked

"Most of the varsity field hockey team at my school." I said

"What do you have to say for yourself about this crime?" My lawyer said

"Even though I was not the one to come up with the plan to vandalize my rival school I went along with it and I will take responsibility for my actions." I said

"If we look at you grades and attendance record what kind of student are we going to see?" The judge asked

"A model student who tries her best at school." I said

"Is that true?" The judge asks to my lawyer and to my parents

"My client is usually a model student. She has mostly A's and B's in her classes but her attendance record shows far more absences this year then other years." My lawyer said

"Rochelle has been on out of school suspension this past week." My mom said

"Out of school Rochelle has been a good kid. She has accepted her punishment at home and has been keeping up with all her missed school work this past week." My dad said

Questions were then asked for two more hours when the judge said that now it was break time for one hour so the judge could decide the outcome. My parents and I went over to the cafe in the courthouse to eat some lunch.

"You have done a really good job so far." My mom said

"Thanks both of you for being here for me." I said

"Well you are our oldest daughter and we care about you." My dad said

"Yes, but you are also supposed to set an example for your younger brother and sisters and this was not a good example for them." My mom said

"How about you two. They know that something is up because they hear you fighting just like I do. They know about me but they don't know about dads company going bankrupt." I said

"We don't want them to worry about it and we will tell them as soon as we know what is going to happen." My dad said

"If there is a possibility of dads company closing and him being out of a job then they should know about it." I said

"Rochelle, Just worry about your self right now and not your dad." My mom said

"They should know that something is going on. It is not fair for them to hear fighting and not know what is going on." I said

"I agree with you but right know your mom and I don't know what is going to happen. I am trying everything that I can to keep my company from closing so don't worry about it." My dad said

"I will try not to worry about it but I think you should tell them before anything happens." I said

"We will tell them tonight and you need to pretend like you had no idea about it before we tell them." My mom said

"So I was never supposed to know what was happening." I said

"No one was supposed to know but we will tell them tonight about what is going on and you have to act like you did not know." My dad said

We ate our lunch and then went back into the court room. I cant believe that my parents are going to tell my siblings about my dads company tonight and I have to pretend that I had no idea about it before they tell them.

"Court is now back in session for Rochelle Cavanaugh. During the one hour break I have decided what punishment she will get." The judge said

"What is my clients punishment?" My lawyer said

"This is the first time that Rochelle has been in court so the decision has been made based on that fact. The court has also noticed that she has 3 traffic tickets on her record so her licence will be suspended for 90 days. Also Rochelle will have to preform a minimum of 30 hours of community service within the next 90 days. She will now meet with me and her lawyer to decide what community service she will do. Also since she is under 18 her parents will be present in this meeting." The judge said

The judge, my lawyer, my parents and I then went into a meeting room to discuss what I will do for my community service.

"You will be able to pick from a list of things of what you want to do. You can choose more than one option but I would not recommend choosing more than two." The judge said then he gave me the list. I looked at the list and made my decision

"I would like to tutor kids and volunteer at the local animal shelter." I said

"Here is the forms that you will need. One is for tutoring and the other is for the animal shelter. You fill these forms out and then every time you volunteer you have an adult log how many hours you spent that time and they sigh it." My lawyer said

"You also have to fill this form out saying that you agreed to a 90 day suspension of your drivers licence and a minimum of 30 hours community service in the next 90 days. You and both of your parents have to sigh it. A copy of this form will also be sent to your school so your principal can sigh." The judge said

"Any other questions for me or the judge?" My lawyer asked

"When will I be able to return to school?" I asked

"Now it is after school hours on Thursday so I would say Monday. Your principle has to sigh the form and send it back to me so you can go back to school on Monday." The judge said

"Also after the 90 days is up what will happen?" I asked

"You and your parents will come back to meet with me. If you have completed your 30 hours of community service then the case will be closed. If you have not completed it then you will be back in court." The judge said

My parents then talked to the judge for a few minutes. They told him there plans for me and that they were glad how this ended up. We then left and were on our way home. When we got home my brother and sisters were waiting at home to hear how court went.

"Everyone I want you to come sit with us in the living room as we have some things to discuss as a family." My Dad said

My brother and sisters sat on the big couch with me and my parents sat on the smaller couch next to the big one. I cant believe my parents were going tell them about my dads company. I had to act like I had no idea what they were about to say.

"How did court go today Rochelle?" JT asked me

"It went good, I ended up getting a 90 day suspension on my drivers licence and I have to do 30 hours of community service. I also get to go back to school on Monday." I said

"I guess I will be the one driving you and taking you home then." JT said

"Yes since Elizabeth and Rosie are not old enough to drive yet." I said

"So is that what you wanted to talk about, how Rochelle did in court?" Elizabeth asked

"No, as you have heard us your dad and I have been fighting and we want to tell you why." My mom said

"We were going to wait and tell all of you but we thought that now was the right time to tell you." My dad said

"We have been fighting a lot and the reason why is because." My mom started to say and then got interrupted by Rosie.

"You are not getting a divorce are you? None of us want that to happen and we know that you both love each other." Rosie said

"No our marriage is fine, The four of you do not have to worry about that but we do have something to tell you and we are not sure what will happen in the long run." Dad said, Thinking about how he was going to tell us

"Can you just tell us already?" JT said

"You do not have to tell them if you don't want to." Mom said

"I want to tell them I just don't know how to say it." Dad said

"What is going on?" I asked pretending that I do not already know

"Your fathers company has filled for bankruptcy which is causing a lot of stress on the two of us. That is what we are fighting about." Mom said

"How long has this been going on for?" JT asked

"A few months but the bankruptcy was just filled two weeks ago. Your mom did not even know about it to a week ago. I had been hiding it from her and when she found out that is when all the fighting started." My dad said

"So you lied to mom and us about it, Why would you do that to us dad?" I asked

"I did not lie to mom, I just did not tell her how bad it was." Dad said

"That is the same thing as lying." Elizabeth said

"So how did mom find out about it." Rosie said

"I found the bankruptcy papers hidden in the house last week and I confronted your dad about it. Ever since then when one of us brings it up it always leads to a big fight." Mom said

"So is your marriage really okay or are you lying about that to." I said

"This has put a strain on our marriage but I don't think your mom would leave me over this." My dad said

"No, I still love him even though I wish he had not lied to me about it for months. We hope this will work out over time." My mom said

"I should have told all of you about it months ago but I did not think it would get to the point were bankruptcy was filled." My dad said

Then we ended the conversation and my parents went to go get carryout for dinner. We ate dinner and my brother, sisters, and I did our homework downstairs while our parents were fighting again upstairs. Even though they said that they are not going to get divorced I am worried that they will. All of the fighting stopped and then my parents both came downstairs. My dad checked on how all of us were doing on our homework and my mom left the house. My dad said not to worry about mom leaving and that she would be back tomorrow because she did not take anything with her but herself and her purse. Dad checked the garage a few minutes later and moms car was gone. None of us had any idea were she went. Dad tried to call her cell phone but she did not answer so he left a message saying that he was sorry and for her to come back home.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with comments, questions, suggestions, or anything else you want to know.**_


	13. Chapter 10: We Will Be Okay

**__****Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**We Will Be Okay With This Solution**

**Rochelles POV**

I woke up at 9 AM on Friday morning to a quiet house. I knew that my siblings had already left for school. I did not know if either of my parents were home. Just then my dad walked in to my room.

"You are still in bed." My dad said

"I did not sleep good last night." I said

"Was it because of your mom and I." Dad said

"Yes, Did you talk to her this morning?" I asked

"I called her from the house phone this time so she would not know that it was me calling and she answered but we had a short conversation." Dad said

"Did she tell you were she went after she left last night?" I asked

"Yes, she said that she was staying at her sisters house." Dad said

"So she left us to stay with Aunt Melissa's family." I said

"Well she said that Melissa was alone because Wren is out of town at a doctors conference and Bella left last night to go on a camping trip with friends and will not be back to Sunday night." Dad said

"She usually invites me to go on the camping trips." I said

"She asked your mom if you could go on the trip. Your mom and I talked about it. I wanted you to go but your mom did not so your mom told her that you could not go because you were grounded. We were also fighting about if you could go on the trip." Dad said

"Did mom say if she was going to come home?" I asked

"She said she would come by the house later to talk. Come downstairs and I will cook you some breakfast." Dad said

I took a shower and got dressed for the day. Then I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my dad.

"A few of your teachers emailed me some tests that I need you to complete today. I think you should get started on them once you finish eating." Dad said

"What are your plans for the day?" I asked

"I am going to watch you take the tests then I have a lunch meeting with a potential buyer of my construction company." Dad said

"So when you sell the company does that mean that you will not have a job." I said

"I am meeting with a friend of the family who wants to help so hopefully I will still have a job even though I wont be the owner anymore." Dad said

Dad watched me take my tests. They took two hours to complete and then he left for his lunch meeting. A little while later mom came back home with a pile of things in her hand probably just that days mail.

"Why could I not go on the camping trip with Bella? Dad said he wanted me to go but you would not let me go." I asked mom

"You are grounded but if you really want to go I know were Bella went and I can drive you up there to meet her." Mom said

"Thanks but I think I should stay home this time and get a start on my community service this weekend. I will go with her the next time she goes." I said

"That is a good idea. Is your dad here?" Mom asked

"No, He left a little while ago." I said

"Did he say were he was going and when he would be back?" Mom asked

"He said he had a meeting over lunch and that he would be back as soon as it was over." I said

"I am just going to sit here and go through the mail so let me know if you need anything." Mom said

Mom was sitting at the table with me and she went through a large stack of mail. It looks like my parents have been forgetting to check the box since there was enough mail for a few days. My mom was looking at something important and she did not look to happy about it.

"I have to go run a quick errand and then I will be back to talk to your father." Mom said

"See you soon." I said

Mom left with the papers in her hand. She left the open envelope from the papers on the table. I looked and saw that the envelope was from the bank and it said your monthly statement is enclosed. It was addressed to both of my parents. A sort time later my dad came home.

"Was your mom here while I was gone?" Dad asked

"Yes she was, she told me that she had to run a quick errand and she would be back soon." I said

"I have some good news for her when she comes back." Dad said

"So how did the meeting go?" I asked

"It went great. He agreed to buy the company from me but I can still be the co owner." Dad said

"So who is this friend of the family?" I asked

"Jason DiLaurentis" Dad said

"I thought he owned a real estate company." I said

"He does and we are going to combine businesses." Dad said

"What would you call the new company?" I asked

"Cavanaugh Construction Plus DiLaurentis Realty." Dad said

"That sounds good." I said

"Now we will be able to renovate houses on the market and not just the ones that are already sold." Dad said

"That means that you will have more business." I said

"Yes it does and now all I have to do is talk to your mom about it and tell her that the problem is solved." Dad said

"She will be happy about that and hopefully you wont have to fight with her anymore." I said

We talked for a few more minutes and then mom walked in.

"We need to talk right now." Mom said to dad

I got up and pretended to walk out of the kitchen but I was standing right outside the room listening to them.

"What are you so upset about?" Dad asked

"You" Mom yelled

"What did I do I am trying to make everything go back to normal. What happens with my company is not even your problem it is mine." Dad yelled

"It becomes my problem when you withdraw thousands of dollars from our accounts to pay for your employees. The money to pay for your employees should be coming from your business accounts and not our personal accounts." Mom yelled

"It is no big deal, we have enough money to live off of." Dad yelled

"For now but if you keep taking money out we wont and then we could be in jeopardy of losing this house as well as your business." Mom yelled

"That is not going to happen." Dad yelled

"How can you just act like nothing is wrong when it clearly is wrong?" Mom yelled

"How did you find out about the withdrawals?"Dad said

"I checked the mail that had not been checked in a few days. The monthly bank statements came in the mail and they showed several withdrawals. I had no idea what they were for so I went to speak with our financial adviser at the bank and that is when I found out that you were taking our personal funds to pay your employees." Mom said

"I needed to pay my employees and my business account was frozen when bankruptcy was filled. Dad said

"Well then you should have come and talked to me about it." Mom yelled

"I thought that I could handle it my self." Dad yelled

"Were you ever planing on telling me what was going on? Would I have never found out if I had not found the bankruptcy papers that you were hiding from me?" Mom yelled

Then I walk back in the room because I want my parents to stop fighting. I also want dad to tell her the good news.

"Stop fighting please. Dad has some good news to tell you mom." I said

"What good news?" Mom asked

"I sold the construction company to Jason DiLaurentis. We are going to co own the business with his real estate company. That is the solution and bankruptcy is now out of the question." Dad said

"That is great news. Why did you not just tell me that in the first place?" Mom asked

"I wanted to but you were yelling at me about taking money from our bank accounts to pay my employees without telling you and how my mistakes could cause us to loose this house and my business." Dad said

"Well now that you found a solution we don't have to fight anymore and we can be a family." Mom said

Then my parents hugged and kissed each other to make up. My siblings came home and were able to see that mom and dad made up. My parents told them about Jason buying dads company and how dad still gets to co own it. Dad cooked a really special dinner for all of us and all 6 of us watched a movie together. It had been a long time since we have been able to have a family night. This weekend I would be starting my community service and I would be returning back to school on Monday. I had singed up to complete 3 hours volunteering at the animal shelter over the next 2 days. Since I love animals I hoped that the animal shelter would make my hours go by so much faster. My brother has a cat but I have always wanted a dog. I practically co own the neighbors dog because I take care of it all the time. My parents have always said that maybe one day we would get a dog if I promised to take care of it. I am going to prove to them by doing most of my community service at the animal shelter that I deserve a dog and I will take really good care of it.

_**Please review or pm me with comments, questions, suggestions, or anything else you want to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it.**_


	14. Chapter 11: Have Fun

**_Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it._  
**

**Did You Have Fun Camping?**

16 year old Bella Kingston was away camping for the weekend. She was having an okay time. She was with some people that she knew from school. She would be having a better time if her cousin Rochelle Cavanaugh had joined her. Rochelle is one of the few people that Bella can talk to. Bella had one last night at the campground before she made the drive back home. She met some college age people while she was up here camping. They seemed pretty cool. She wanted to be around them more then the people her own age. Bella has always been kind of shy when it came to meeting new people. Her parents always told her that she was shy because she was an only child. Bella is closest to the 3 Cavanaugh girls. Those three she considers more of her best friends then her cousins.

**Bellas POV**

"Hey Bella, do you want to come hang out with us?" Amanda one of the college age girls said

"Sure, I will be right over there." I said

"I am going to hang out with the older crowd right now so I will see all of you later." I said to Samantha one of my school mates

"Have fun and try to stay out of trouble." Samantha said

"Just because they are older that does not mean that they get into trouble." I said

"If that is what you think then you never knew my older sister." Samantha said

"I had no idea that you had a older sister." I said

"Yea I did but something bad happened shortly before she was supposed to graduate university." Samantha said

"Do you want to tell me what happened to her?" I said

"Its a long story and I would rather not talk about it right now." Samantha said

"Well If you ever want to talk about it I am here to Liston." I said

Then I walked over to were the older crowd was hanging out. Amanda introduced me to all of her friends. There were a mix of girls and guys in her group. All of her friends were between 19 and 25. Amanda just turned 21. Some of her friends went to the community college she went to and others were home from their university break. They were celebrating Amanda's 21st birthday. Amanda was a former graduate of my high school. She had a younger brother that was graduating high school this year.

Of course because they were older most of them were drinking beer. Even some of the ones that did not look 21 yet were drinking. They offered me some. I was hesitant at first but I eventually had some. I had to be careful because I was underage. I was hesitant because my dad is an emergency room doctor and he is constantly telling me stories about underage kids drinking to much at parties and ending up in the hospital. My mom is a probation officer and has told me stories about kids getting busted for fake ids because they used them to buy beer underage and were caught. I had a fake id but I never used it.

I told the older kids about how school was really stressing me out. I was in advanced and AP classes like my mom was in high school. My parents had really high expectations of my grades. They expected me to carry a perfect GPA in high school so I could get into a top university. Like I was actually going to get in to Harvard or Yale. Even if I did get in I did not want to go to those schools anyway. High school was hard enough for me so how was I supposed to even be successful at schools like Harvard and Yale. I Got Amanda's phone number because she said that she wanted me to have it so we could keep in contact. She even told me that she new a way for me to do better in school. She has a friend that sells ADHD medicine to kids to make money. She told me to call her if I ever wanted her to get me some. I told her that if it would help me in school that I wanted to try it. I knew that it was wrong but I had to impress my parents and this could be one of the only ways. She gave me some that she had with her and I put it in my pocket.

I ended up getting pretty drunk so I spent the night in Amanda's tent so none of the people I was with knew that I had gotten drunk. She was pretty drunk as well but I think her boyfriend was even drunker then I was. He tried to hit on me with Amanda watching him. I got up and sneaked out of their tent while they were still asleep. I went back to the girls I was with. I got back to my tent just as they were waking up. We packed up our stuff and headed for the two cars that we came in. I made sure that I hid the ADHD pills in my duffel bag. We left and stopped at a fast food place for breakfast and would be home by lunchtime. We drove a few hours back to town and I dropped the two girls that were in my car at their house. They were sisters so after I dropped them off I was able to go home.

When I got home I rang the doorbell but no one answered. Then I used my key to get in the house. I put my duffel bag down on the couch and went into the kitchen to get some food for lunch. I found a note on the kitchen counter that mom wrote for me. She left to go pickup dad at the airport. She had to pick him up because his car broke down the morning that he left for the airport so mom had to drive him. I forget that he was getting home today. He had only been gone for a week and a half but it felt like it was a lot longer then that. Mom also said on the note that there was plenty of food in the fridge that I could eat. So I made a bologna sandwich. I also put some provolone cheese and miracle wip on my sandwich. I also ate a bag of chips from my schoolbag that I had bought from the vending machine at school to eat as a snack on my camping trip that I had not ate yet. My parents did not buy chips for the house because they are unhealthy so I buy them a lot from the school vending machine and hide them in my backpack until I eat them.

After lunch I took a shower and then I unpacked my things. I hid the ADHD pills in my room were no one would look. I got a laundry basket and put my dirty cloths in it. My parents have taught me at a very young age to do my own laundry so I put my cloths in the washing machine. Then I did some homework on my laptop in the living room. I had to finish a rough draft for my english class and do some research for a biology project. Normally I do my homework in my bedroom but since I was home alone I decided to do it in the living room for a change.

A short while later my parents arrived home. I was really happy to see them. It had only been three days since I last saw my mom but it had been almost two weeks since I had seen my dad. I hugged my parents and I told them that I missed them.

"Did you have fun on your camping trip?" Mom asked me

"Yes but it would have been more fun if Rochelle could have come." I said

"Well I am sure that she will come with you the next time." Mom said

"I know but I missed not being able to spend time with her." I said

"Why did she not go with you? Did the two of you get in a fight or something?" Dad asked me

"No she could not go because she was grounded and her parents told me she could not go." I said

"Grounded, I thought she was like the perfect daughter to them." Dad said

"She acts like the perfect cousin to Bella so I was really surprised when my sister told me what happened." Mom said

"What did she do to get grounded for?" Dad asked mom

"What happened I want to know as well." I said

"She got into some legal trouble, my sister told me all about it when she spent the night here on Thursday." Mom said

"Spencer spent the night over here?" Dad asked

"Yes, she got into a huge fight with Toby and she called from her car crying so I told her to come over." Mom said

"Was the fight about Rochelle?" Dad asked

"Yes but it was also because Tobys construction company was having financial trouble for months and then he filled for bankruptcy a few weeks ago. Spencer had no idea about it until she found the bankruptcy papers hidden in their bedroom. Then she also found out from the bank that he was withdrawing money from their joint personal bank account to pay his employees." Mom said

"So what happened after that, did Spencer go home and talk to Toby?" Dad asked

"Yes she did and she called me yesterday to tell me that Jason apparently bought the company out and is willing to let Toby co own with him. They are also going to merge Jason's real estate company with Tobys construction company so the problem has been solved." Mom said

"Well I am glad they worked things out." Dad said

Then I told my parents all about my camping trip. I left out the parts that involved hanging out and drinking with the older kids. I finished my laundry and then I went into my room to put it away. Dad wanted to take us all out to dinner as a family so we went out to dinner. Dad told mom and I about his doctors conference and he said it went great but it sounded boring to me. We had some more family bonding time at home and then I had to go to bed because I had to get up early and go to school the next day.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	15. Chapter 12: No Parties

******_Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it._**

**No Parties While We Are Gone**

**Bellas POV**

I have had lots of tests, projects, and essays to do this week at school. I was using the ADHD pills that Amanda gave me to get me through the week. I had taken my last one this morning. I knew that it was bad for me and that I probably would become addicted. If I have another crazy week like this week has been then I will have to call Amanda for more. The symptoms of the pills were not that bad. I would be totally screwed if I was caught with them so I had to be extra careful both at school and home. Rochelle was back in school this week. She told me that her parents had given her a little more freedom at home. They had given her phone back to her and they let me come over and visit her.

As I quickly finish up my last test of this week the bell rings signaling that the school day is over. Today I was driving Rochelle home because her brother had to stay for basketball. I met her outside of school in front of were I had parked my car.

"I am so glad that this school week is over." I said

"How many tests did you have? I had two one for Algebra 2 and one for World History." Rochelle said

"I had three tests, a english paper, and a biology project." I said

"Sounds stressful." Rochelle said

"It was, Do you want to go see a movie this weekend? We can invite Deylia along. I bet she would love to see the One Direction movie." I said

"I have to ask my parents but if I cant go then maybe you can still go with Deylia." Rochelle said

"It has been out for a few weeks though so I am sure that she already saw it." I said

"You are probably right, I bet Branden took her on a date to see it." Rochelle said

I drove Rochelle home and then I drove myself home. I walked into my house. My parents were siting on the couch waiting for me to come home. My mom had that we need to talk to you look on her face and my dad just had a sad look on his face. It could not be about the ADHD pills because I did not have anymore for them to find.

"We need to go back to London for a little while." My mom said

"What we are moving back? I thought you said four years ago when we moved here that we were only going to spend the summers in London." I said

"We are not moving, Your dad and I just need to take care of some things in London and we don't know how long we will be gone." Mom said

"What do you have to take care of that you cant do from here?" I said

"Your grandparents suddenly passed away and we have to go to London to take care of things for them." Mom said

Now I know why dad looks so upset.

"I am coming to or is it just going to be the two of you?" I asked

"No you are staying here. We cant let you miss any more school. You are lucky that we let you miss that day last week so that you could have an extra day camping." Mom said

"Were am I going to stay while you are gone?" I asked

"I think we can trust you to stay here alone. If you are not comfortable with that then maybe you can go stay with Samantha's family.

"No I am fine with staying alone. Can Samantha come over here so we can have a girls weekend?" I asked

"Yes she can. You can even invite your cousins if you want. Just because we are not here it does not mean that you can have a wild party." Mom said

"I know mom." I said

"We will be staying at the house that we stay in when we go there every summer. Our cell phones do not always work in London so stay in touch with us through email if you cant get us by phone." Mom said

My parents both got up and loaded suitcases in the car and left. I hated not knowing how long they would be gone for. I felt bad for my dad and I wished that I could go with them. My mom was right though I could not go because I could not miss anymore school. Missing one day was like missing a whole week to my parents.

I heard my cell phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that the caller id said that it was Rochelle calling. I answered it and she told me that her parents said she could go to the movies if Elizabeth and Rosie went with her. I told her about my parents and she said that her and her sisters would be at my house shortly. After I was done talking to Rochelle I called Samantha and told her to come over. I also called Amanda and told her to stop by if she wanted.

My aunt dropped Rochelle, Elizabeth, and Rosie off. They each had a overnight bag so that they could sleep over. Then Samantha drove over to my house. We ditched the movie idea and decided to hang instead. Deylia also drove over to my house. Then Amanda showed up with her friends which included some boys. I guess we having a party now. It was supposed to just be a casual hang but when Amanda shows up with party favories. The kind that I am still to young for. she just turned this casual hang into a party. It was my job to make sure nothing went wrong but who says I cant have a little fun as long as my parents never know about it. Everyone was drinking including my under age friends. It was hard for me to resist so I caved in. Deylia texted Branden after it turned into a party and he came over. Some of the boys on the basketball team from my school came over after their game.

"Oh there you are I got you some more ADHD pills thinking that you would need more." Amanda said to me. She was already starting to get a little drunk.

"Okay thanks, I used all of the ones that I had." I told her. I went upstairs to hide them in my room. I walked into my room but then i realized that Rochelle was following me.

"Are those ADHD pills?" Rochelle asked

"Yes" I said

"Why did Amanda give those to you?" Rochelle asked

"I have been taking them to help me with school." I said

"That is dangerous and illegal." Rochelle said

"I don't need them anymore so you can take them and get rid of them for me." I said

"I cant because if I get caught with them I will be in even more trouble then I am know. My parents already have trouble trusting me." Rochelle said

"Then I will just leave them hidden in here and no one else has to know." I said

By now everyone was drunk including me. Most of the people called for rides and got picked up. The only people left were Deylia, Branden, Rochelle, Elizabeth, Rosie, Tyler, and me. The seven of us did a really good job of cleaning up after everyone else left. We had to make it look like that there never was a party so when my aunt came to pick my cousins up in the morning she would not know about the party. Deylia and Branden were in the guest bedroom probably drunkenly hooking up. At least they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Rochelle, Elizabeth, and Rosie were downstairs sleeping in the living room. I was in my room making out with Tyler Rivers. I have had a huge crush on him but I have been scared to ask him out because I had no idea what he would say. We were both drunk so no matter what happened this probably would not lead to us being boyfriend and girlfriend. We ended up drunkenly hooking up and then we both cuddled next to each other and fell asleep.

The next morning Rochelle woke up first. Her sisters were still asleep in the same room. The house was quiet so she thought that everyone else was probably still asleep. Bellas house was half the size as hers. Bellas house had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Rochelles had 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Bellas family also owned a house in London around the same size of her house in the USA with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Bella spends her summer in London because her grandparents lived there up until now. Her mom was not supposed to pick her and her sister up for another two hours so Rochelle went upstairs to see if the others were still asleep.

She walked passed the guest bedroom the door was closed so Deylia and Branden must still be asleep. Rochelle then walked past Bellas room and the door was also closed so she must be asleep with Tyler if he is even still here. Then Rochelle walked past the bathroom. She thought it was odd that the door was closed because as far as she knew no one was in the bathroom. She knocked on the door. When no one responded she checked to see if the door was unlocked. It was so she opened the door and was surprised with what she saw.

Rochelle saw Bella lying on the bathroom floor. She noticed that Bella was unconscious she tried to wake her up. Rochelle tried to splash water on Bellas face. That did not work so she pulled out her call phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator said

"My friend, I found her unconscious upstairs on the bathroom floor." Rochelle said

"Help will be there shortly just stay calm and give me the address." The operator said

Rochelle gave the operator Bellas address. Then she went to wake everyone else up to tell them what was going on just before the ambulance arrived. Rochelle led the paramedics to were Bella was. They put her on a stretcher and loaded her into a ambulance. Rochelle road with the ambulance driver since she was the one that found Bella. The rest of them followed the ambulance in Tyler's car. The paramedics were able to stabilize Bella during the Ambulance ride.

At the hospital Bella was put into a room. The rest of them waited in the waiting room not knowing what was going on. Rochelle gave the hospital Bellas name and birthday. The lady at the desk knew who she was as soon as Rochelle gave her Bellas last name. The hospital tried to call Bellas parents not knowing that they were out of town. When they could not be reached the desk lady ask Rochelle for her parents numbers to use because they could not get a hold of Bella parents. She gave them both of her parents cell numbers but told them to call her father first because Rochelle remembered what happened after she was arrested. They called Rochelles dad and got he answered. The hospital told Rochelle that both her mom and dad were on the way.

Rochelle was in the room with Bella and everyone else was out in the hall. When Rochelle parents arrived she explained to them what happened.

"What happened to Bella?" Her mom asked

"I woke up and found her passed out in the bathroom." Rochelle said

"Was there any drinking going on last night? Her dad asked

"Yes but don't be mad at me. I saved Bellas life." Rochelle said

"We are glad that you saved her but none of you should have been drinking." Her dad said

"I am really sorry some older friend of Bellas came over and she supplied the drinks." Rochelle said

"I told you that Rochelle was not trusted to stay over at her cousins without parental supervision." Her mom said

"I had no idea that her parents were not there until you came home and told me." Her dad said

"The important thing is that Bella is going to be okay." Rochelle said

Then a doctor walked in the room. Bella was alert and made a comment about how the doctor was a friend of her dads. The doctor said that Bella passed out from alcohol poisoning. He also said that they had also found traces of ADHD medicine in her blood. Rochelle mom told him that she was not on any medication for ADHD. Rochelles mom thought about this and told them that she was addicted to ADHD pills as a teen and her niece probably now has done the same thing.

Later that day Rochelles parents went back to Bellas house and searched it to see what they could find. both her parents looked everywhere and were about to give up when Rochelles mom found Bellas hiding spot in Bellas bedroom. Rochelles mom knew exactly what the pills were as she had been on the same thing in high school. Spencer was able to get a hold of her sister later that day. She talked to her sister and brother in law on the phone and they decided that Bella needed to go to rehab because it really helped Spencer way back in her high school days.

Bella went to rehab for one month and came out of it a changed person. She took a pledge to never do drugs again. Her parents had returned from London while she was in rehab. They were both unhappy with her. Melissa understood why she did it because she watched her sister go threw the same thing many years back. While in rehab Samantha came to visit Bella. Bella found out that Samantha's older sister had died from a drug overdose in University. The sad part was that she was only a few weeks away from graduating near the top of her class when this happened. Samantha said that watching Bella get her second chance was hard because Samantha's sister never got a second chance. Bella and Samantha become closer friends because they were able to lean on each other for support.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	16. Chapter 13: How Are You

******_Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it._**

**How Are You Doing?**

**Tylers**** POV**

Now that Bella is out of rehab I want to ask her out on a date. If we were both not drunk at the party we would not have hooked up with each other. Deylia told me all about Bellas crush on me. I had no idea that she had a crush on me. I was not sure if I felt the same way about her. The only way to find out was to ask her on a date and see how it goes. I did not want to ask her out on a date while she was going through rehab. Today was Bellas first day back at school. Her parents hired a private tutor to get her caught up on all the school that she missed while she was in rehab. JT and I are hanging out after school today. Basketball regular season is almost and then we have the playoffs. There is a good chance of going far in the playoffs because JT and I are were both honored last week for being the top players in the division. We were also honored for being the two youngest players on the varsity team The varsity team has only lost 3 games this season. The JV team had lost 8 games this season and was not going to play in the playoffs.

I was going with JT to the community center because we were going to play some basketball one on one. JT had drooped of Rochelle for her after school tutoring for her community service requirements and we had 1 hour to wait for her until she was done. We played a few rounds of one on one.

"How is Bella doing?" I asked

"Good, I just saw her the other day. She stayed the weekend at my house again?" JT said

" So that is why your weekends are tied up because you are bonding with your Cousin." I said

"My mom is like her councilor since she went through the same thing before." JT said

"So do you think it is to soon to ask Bella out on a date." I asked

"Are you just asking her out because of what happened at her party?" JT asked

"So you know that Bella and I hooked up at her party." I said

"Yes, Deylia told me since she was there and I was not." JT said

"So why did you not go to the party?" I asked

"We lost the game that day so I did not feel like a party and I went out with my girlfriend." JT said

"Should I ask Bella out. I know that she has a crush on me and I really like her." I said

"Yes, If you like each other then go for it. The worst she could say is no." JT said

JT then picked Rochelle up from community service and then they dropped me off at home . When I got home I decided that I was going to ask Bella out in a few days. I wanted to think of a really special way to do it.

A few days later I bought a bag of her favorite chips from the vending machine. I took a sticky note and Wrote "Bella will you go on a date with me." I also wrote my name on the bottom of the note. I stuck the note to the bag of chips. I found were she was siting in the cafeteria and walked over to the table where she was sitting at. She was sitting with Samantha today. I sat down across from her at the same table with my lunch and the bag of chips for her. I put the chips on the table so she could read the name of the chips and I had the note on the back were she could not see it.

"How are you doing?" I asked

"Good." Bella said

"How are things at home?"

"My parents are keeping a closer watch on me." Bella said

"Well I am sure that they really care about you and they just want to make sure that you are okay." I said

"You know that those are my favorite kind of chips." Bella said

"Well it just so happens that they are my favorite kind as well." I said

"Will you please split the bag with me?" Bella asked

"Actually I bought these for you." I said

"That was so nice of you." Bella said

I then handed Bella the bag of chips. I hand it to her so she still can not see the note.

"Thank you." Bella said

"I bought them for a special reason." I said

"What is the special reason?" Bella asked

"Turn them around and read the note on the back." I said

Bella turns the bag around and reads the note.

"So will you say yes?" I asked

"Can I ask you something first." Bella said

"Yes what do you want to know." I said

"You are not just asking me out because we hooked up at the party right?" Bella asked

"No, I like you and you are really nice and sweet." I said

"Then yes I will go on a date with you." Bella said

"Well what should we do on our date." I asked

"Well my parents have to let me go out with you first before we can actually go on a date." Bella said

"Well then should I just come over to your house after school and we can ask them together." I said

"I will drive you to my house after school and I can ask my parents if you can stay for dinner tonight." Bella said

"What if they so no?" I asked

"They wont." Bella said

After school I met Bella outside. We walked to her car together and then she drove us to her house. Her mom was home but her dad was still at work. Her mom said that I could stay for dinner. Her dad came home just before dinner. We had a really good dinner. Bella asked them if she could go out on a date with me. Her mom said yes but her dad was a little bit harder to convince. Eventually he did say yes. Bella and I are going out to a nice restaurant tomorrow night. She is picking me up. When I got home from the dinner with Bellas parents I told my parents that Bella and I are going to date. They were happy for me. This would be my first date. I was excited but nervous at the same time.

Bella picked me up right on time for our date. We went to a fancy but not to expensive restaurant. After diner we both said that we had a good time. Then Bella drove me home. I kissed her on the check before I got out of her car. She surprised me by asking if she could come into my house for a little bit because she did not want to go home yet. I told her yes. My parents were home watching a movie with Will and Darcie. Deylia was out with Branden like she was almost every Saturday night.

When the movie was over Will and Darcie went to bed. Shortly after that Bella left and my parents were asking me all about how my date went. Then Deylia got home and she asked me all about my date. Deylia said how it was funny because I was dating my best friends cousin and she was dating her used to be best friends brother. I hoped that I could be in a relationship for as long as she has. She has been dating Branden for over two years now.

_**Please review or pm me with ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as it is written.**_


	17. Chapter 14: The Deal

_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_

**The Deal Is Off**

15 year old Elizabeth Jane Cavanaugh made a deal with 15 year old Drew Kahn a few months back. He said that he would stop bullying her if she would be in an enemies with benefits relationship with him. Drew has a girlfriend but she wont give her v card up to him since she is in the real love waits club at school and it also goes against her family's religion.

**Elizabeths POV **

A few days ago I found out that I was pregnant and yes I know who the father is. The father is Drew Kahn as we have been hooking up for a few months now. He texted me that his brother was going out of town for the weekend with their dad to look at colleges. He wants me to come over to his house so we can hook up again. I decided that tonight I was going to tell him that the deal was off. I know that he will go back to bulling me but I can handle it. I have no idea what to do with the pregnancy though. I am to young to raise a baby but having an abortion would go against my family's beliefs.

The school day went by kind of slow. I took the bus home and did some homework. I told my parents that I was going out on a date and that I would be back late. I walked over to Drew's house because he lived nearby. We heated up some food from his fridge and ate it. Then we went upstairs to his room so we could do what we normally do. I wanted to tell him about the baby but I did not know how. He seemed sweet this time so maybe he was starting to get feelings for me like I was getting feelings for him.

We started off slower then normally. He was kissing me romantically and then we took each others shirts off. A few more minutes of making out and we took each others pants off. He was only left in his boxers. I was still in my bra and underwear. Maybe he really did have feelings for me as he was taking his time this time. Then he took the rest of my cloths off and he took his boxers off. I was already pregnant so one more time could not hurt. He usually always used protection but he must have forgot one time and that is how I ended up pregnant. When he was done we cuddled with each other. We have never cuddled before because I usually left right after. It was getting late so I got up and put all my cloths back on to leave.

"Meet me back here same time tomorrow." he said

"I cant." I responded

"Why not? Did you find somebody to replace me?" He questioned

"No I just cant do this anymore unless you are willing to break up with your girlfriend." I said

"You know that I love her and I cant do that to her." He said

"What about me I thought that you were getting feelings for me." I said

"Why would you think that?" He asked

"You were extra sweet about it tonight and I started to develop feelings for you. At first I thought that I could not have feelings for you and then I found something out a few days ago." I said

"What did you find out?" He asked

"I am pregnant." I said

"I thought you were on the pill." He said

"I lied to you but you used a condom every time so unless you forgot to use one I don't know how it happened either." I said

"Yes I used one every time but a few weeks ago one broke." He said

"Why did you not tell me this?" I asked

"I thought that if you were on the pill it was no big deal but you lied to me about being on the pill." He said

"You should have told me because I could have gotten a morning after pill but now it is to late for that." I said

"Does anyone else know that you are pregnant?" He asked

"No you are the first person I have told. What are we going to do about it?" I asked

"What are you going to do about it? I have a girlfriend and she cant find out about it. If she found out she would break up with me and I love her. If I were you I would get an abortion" He said

" You know that I cant get an abortion because that would go against my beliefs." I said

"You went against your beliefs every time we had sex. How many times did we hookup anyway?" He questioned

"To many for me to count. How would I know anyway? If I had to guess I would say anywhere between 25 and 30." I said

"I just figured because you were a girl you were keeping track in a journal or something because it meant something to you." He said

"So every time this meant nothing to you and you just used me." I said

"I have a girlfriend who would not give me my needs so yes I used you but it was for your own good." He said

"What do you mean by for my own good." I said

"I stopped bullying you and I got other people to stop bullying you as well." He said

"You still used me and you need to help me through this." I said

"I cant because then people would know that I am the father of your baby." He said

"You are just going to abandon this child like your mom abandoned you." I said

"I have no other choice. I don't want to abandon my child but it is better for the kid to not know their father at all then raise them for a year and leave." He said

"Yes you do if you break up with your girlfriend then we can be together and raise this child." I said

" Then what will happen in three years if you leave me with this kid and go off to university." He said

"I could find a way to make it work." I said

"Maybe you should just give the kid up for adoption because I do not see us working out as a couple." He said

I was upset so I ran out of his room and went downstairs. Then I ran out of the front door and continued to run home with tears coming down my face. It was late so I used my key and walked into my house. The downstairs was dark so everyone is probably upstairs sleeping. I walked quietly upstairs but as I was passing one of the bathrooms Rochelle walked out and noticed I was crying. She pulled me into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What is wrong? Did your date not go good?" She asked

"I was not on a date. I was with Drew Kahn." I said

"What did he do to you?" She questioned

"For the last few months I have been hooking up with him. We made a deal that if I had sex with him when ever he wanted that he would stop bullying me." I said

"So he just used you to get what he wanted." She said

"That is not even the worst part. A few days ago I found out that I was pregnant and I told him tonight. He told me that he has a girlfriend that he loves and he wants nothing to do with the baby. He also confessed to using me because his girlfriend would not sleep with him." I said

"He was the first guy that you have been with right." She said

"Yes that makes it hurt even more." I said

"I lost my V card when I was 14 to Adam Kahn and he told the whole school that I asked him to do it when really he forced me into it after our first date. Then he broke up with me a few days later and I have not been with anyone that way since." She said

"What if Drew tells the whole school that I am pregnant? He wont confess to being the father because of his girlfriend but he could say that it is someone else's kid." I said

"What are you going to do about being pregnant? What about Mom and Dad?" She asked

"I can't tell them you know that they will freak out about this and I don't want them to start fighting again." I said

"I know that this goes against our beliefs but the only way that our parents won't find out is if you have an abortion. If I had my driving privileges back I would take you but I still have another month of a suspended licence and 10 more hours of community service." She said

"Who else could take me to the clinic?" I said

"Well if you don't want to tell Mom and Dad then you would have to tell someone else. JT has his licence." She said

"If I tell him he will probably tell mom and Dad about it." I said

"How about Cousin Bella or Deylia they both have their drivers licence." She said

"Bella tells our mom everything now and Deylias parents are really close with our parents." I said

"Mom and Dad are going to find out sooner or later so maybe you should just tell them. I will be their with you when you tell them. I also should tell them what really happened with Adam. They still don't know that he forced me to have sex with him." She said

"Tomorrow morning we will tell both of them together." I said

Then we both left the bathroom and we each went into our own bedroom and went to bed. Rochelle was right our parents will eventually find out from someone and it is much better for them to hear it from us.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with your thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	18. Chapter 15: Telling The Truth

**__****The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**

**Telling The Truth To My Parents**

**Elizabeths POV**

The next morning Rochelle came in my room to wake me up.

"Are you sure you want to tell our parents about everything?" She asked me

"Yes, I just want to get this over with." I said

We walked downstairs together. Rochelle was dressed and I was still in my pajamas. We walked in the kitchen to see dad cleaning up his breakfast.

"What do your two want to eat?" There are some leftover pancakes and waffles in the fridge. Dad asked

Rochelle grabbed the leftover food in the fridge and I just grabbed some cereal from the cupboard.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"Your mom took Sophie to the stables for her horseback ridding and jumping lesson and Bella is with them. JT is at Tylers house hanging out." Dad said

"Is Bella staying the weekend again?" Rochelle asked

"No your mom just picked her up this morning but she is dropping her back at home after Sophie is done with her lesson." Dad said

We ate breakfast and dad was looking at a birthday card.

"We did not miss your birthday did we?" I asked

"No it is today so you did not miss it yet." Dad said

"Happy Birthday dad." Rochelle and I said at the same time

"Thank You." Dad said

"Are we doing anything as a family." Rochelle asked

"I think your mom wants to take all of us out to eat tonight." Dad said

"Who is the card from?" I asked

"My step sister Jenna Marshall." Dad said

"Did we ever meet her?" Rochelle asked

"When you were little. I have not seen her in a really long time. She moved away when Rochelle was a toddler, JT was a infant, Elizabeth was a baby, and your mom and I were still in the early stages of pregnancy with Rosie. When Jenna moved away we lost touch but she still sends me Christmas and birthday cards every year." Dad said

"Do you know were she moved to after she left?" I asked

"No the envelope never has a return address and the postmark location is constantly changing." Dad said

" Do you know why she left town?" Rochelle asked

"She told me that things were not working out with her boyfriend and she had to leave. The sad part is that she had two little boys and just left them with their father. One was three years old the the other one was just over a year old when she left. I think she lost touch with them to." Dad said

" Are the kids you are talking about Adam and Drew Kahn?" I asked

"Yes." Dad said

"That explains everything." Rochelle said

"What do you mean?" Dad questioned

"Since Adam and Drew have not had a mom in their life it explains their behavior. It is just like Kelsey she acts out and tries to blame everyone else because her dad left and she has not been able to contact him since he moved to Toronto." Rochelle said

"Rochelle I need to take you to the animal shelter for a few more hours of community service. Elizabeth if you get dressed you can come with me and we can do something while Rochelle is at community service." Dad said

I went upstairs and got dressed. I went with dad to take Rochelle to her community service. Then Dad and I went bowling. We picked Rochelle up and went home. Mom took Bella home and was back by the time we got back. JT was back from Tylers house as well. We all ate lunch together as a family. Mom made everyone grilled cheese for lunch. After lunch Rochelle and I decided that now it was a good time to tell our parents.

"Mom and Dad both of us have to talk to you about something." Rochelle said

"What do you two want to talk to us about?" Mom asked

"It is two separate things but I will tell you mine first. Three years ago when I told both of you that I made a mistake and lost My V card to Adam Kahn, What I did not tell you was that he forced himself on me and I did got give him consent." Rochelle said

"Are you telling us this now because you want to press charges on him?" Dad questioned

"No I just wanted to tell you the truth and what Elizabeth is going to tell you is worse." Rochelle said

"Did he do the same thing to Elizabeth?" Mom asked

"No, I made a mistake and lost my V card to Drew Kahn." I said

"Did you give him consent?" Dad asked

"Yes but I only did it as part of a deal." I said

"What was the deal?" Mom asked

"He told me that if I had sex with him whenever he wanted he would stop bullying me but I told him that I did not want it to continue anymore." I said

"You were bullied by him and you did not tell us." Dad said

"He must have bullied you pretty bad if you were willing to take him up on the offer." Mom said

"It was really bad, At first he would call me names but then he began to throw books at me or hit me. He told me that if I told anyone it would just get worse. So I told Rochelle and he found out and got other kids to bully me as well. One day I told him to stop and that was when the deal was made." I said

"We are so sorry you had to go through this." Mom said

"That is not it there is something else she has to tell you." Rochelle said

"When I tell you this next part I know that both of you will hate me." I said

"We could never hate you no matter what." Dad said

"A few days ago I found out I was pregnant so that is why I wanted him to stop. Please don't hate me." I said

"Does he know?" Mom asked

"Yes I told him last night and he said that he wanted nothing to do with it. He told me that he never cared about me and that he was just using me for his needs. He also said that I need to get an abortion." I said

"He has no right to tell you that." Dad said

"So you two don't hate me." I said

"We are mad that you could not come to us before you made the deal with him but we cant hate you for telling the truth." Mom said

"We love you and we will help you get through this. Have you thought about your options?" Dad asked

"I do not want to get an abortion if you two are not okay with it but I have been thinking about getting one." I said

"We will be okay with whatever you decide." Dad said

"In your situation I probably would get an abortion. There always is adoption but that can be just as hard of a choice." Mom said

"Think about it and let us know what you decide." Dad said

"We are all going out as a family tonight." Mom said

A few hours later we all went out to eat dinner. Aunt Melissa, Uncle Wren and Cousin Bella surprised dad. Uncle Jason, Aunt Cece, Cousin Chanel and Cousin Coco also came and surprised dad. Apparently mom set the whole dinner up for dad and none of us had any clue. Everyone was happy and in a good mood. After dinner everyone came back to our house. We had cake and ice cream. Mom and Bella surprised dad with the cake. Bella said that they baked it at her house while Sophie was at the stables for her lesson this morning. Then everyone gathered around so dad could open his presents. It was the first time in a while that everyone was able to get together.

After everyone left it was almost time to go to bed. I went upstairs to get ready for bed and then I cam back downstairs to be with my family for a little while. Dad told all of us how surprised he was and that he had no clue at all. He also said that is was not expecting anything because it was just another birthday. Before I went to bed both mom and dad could tell that I was deep in thought about my situation.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with your thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	19. Chapter 16: My Decision

**__****The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**

**Making My Decision**

**Elizabeths POV**

I woke up and instantly ran to the bathroom. This was the starting of my morning sickness. I went to bed last night after I had made my decision. I talked to Rosie and JT yesterday for advise so now all my siblings know that I am Pregnant. They told me that they would be there to support me. I decided that I was going to have an abortion. It is what was best for me right know. I am only 15 and still have a few years of growing up before I am ready for the responsibility of raising a kid. I know that I could have gone with adoption but then everyone at school and around town would know that I was a pregnant teenager. I can not deal with any more bullying in my life. I was not feeling good so I stayed home while the rest of my family went to church. When my parents got home I was going to tell them my decision.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Dad asked

"A little, I made up my mind about what I want to do about my pregnancy." I said

"What did you decide?" Mom asked

"I want to have the abortion. I think it is the best choice." I said

"The sooner you have it the better. I am working from home tomorrow so I will call you in sick to school and take you to the clinic tomorrow." Mom said

"I can go to if you want me to." Dad said

"No, I just want mom to go with me." I said

"Are you hungry because I was just about to make lunch for everyone." Dad said

"Yes, Thank you." I said

The rest of the day consisted of doing homework and bonding with my family. They were all their to support me. Then we ate dinner as a family. My sibling had cooked the dinner. The next morning my siblings went to school and my dad went to work. My mom called me in sick to school. My mom talked to me and made sure that my decision was final before we left for the clinic. After the clinic my mom took me home.

"Did I do the right thing?" I asked mom

"You did what was right for you." Mom said

"I thought that you would be against having a abortion." I said

"I am but I could tell that it was what you wanted." Mom said

"Then why did you let me get one because now I am regretting it." I said

"It is normal to have regrets but in the long run I hope that you realize that it was the best decision for you." Mom said

Then my mom made lunch for me and we ate together. Then she had to do some of her work stuff from home for a little while. A few hours later my sibling came home from school. Dad was still at work.

"I just want to let you know that there were some things going around school about you today." Rochelle said

"So does everyone know that I was pregnant and had an abortion."

"Yes, I think Drew texted it all around school. He said he heard that you were pregnant and you were not in school today because you were getting an abortion." Rochelle said

"I know that it is true but now he made things a lot harder for me to return to school tomorrow." I said

"Well JT and I will be there tomorrow to help you get through it." Rochelle said

"Thanks." I said

My sibling did their homework while we waited for dad to get home from work. When my dad finally got home from work it was almost dinnertime. My mom cooked a really nice dinner. After dinner we watched The Voice on TV as a family. When It was over all of my siblings and I had to go to bed because we all had school in the morning. I was hoping that starting tomorrow everything would go back to normal but with people at school knowing about me I do not know how it can.

I woke up the next morning to get ready for school. Even though we had a large house and plenty of space to get ready everyone rushed around. With six people trying to take a shower and we only had 4 bathrooms to use. It was always about who would get to the bathrooms first. Also the hot water got used up quickly with the constant use of the shower . As well as all the other things that use hot water like the dishwasher and the washing machine.

JT drove Rochelle and I to school. Rosie took the bus even though she could have gone with us because so attends the middle school right across the street from the high school. I walked into the high school and before I could even get to my locker people were staring at me. JT and Rochelle were right by my side telling me to ignore the stares. It is hard to ignore them when they are from the people you know.

My morning classes went okay. I got assignments to make up from being absent yesterday. My teachers did not know why the other students were giving me weird looks or why I was really absent yesterday. That really was a good thing. Then it was lunch time. I walked into the cafe and realized that JT was sitting with his girlfriend like normal but Rochelle was not sitting with Kelsey like she normally was. I sat with Rochelle and we at our lunch together. She offered me help with my school assignments that I missed. I told her to meet me in the library after school so we could study together. She said that she would call dad and have him pick us up on his way home from work.

My afternoon classes went the same as my morning ones did. After school I meet Rochelle in the library. She helped me with my homework until dad came to pick us up. When dad picked us up he said that it was very thoughtful of Rochelle to help. He also said that it would count towards her last few hours f community service since she had been tutoring other kids. All dad had to do was sigh the community service sheet marked for tutoring. Rochelle was really glad because she was really close to being done with community service. She also would be getting her drivers licence back real soon.

When we got home we ate dinner and watched some TV together as a family again. We really bonded as a family and liked to do things together often. One of the things that helped us bond was watching TV as a family. I still liked to watch TV on my own sometimes but that is what the TV in my room is for.

_**Please review or pm me with your thoughts, ideas, questions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	20. Chapter 17: Model Agency

_**The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**_

**My Modeling Agency Secret**

14 year old Xanthe Montgomery is secretly dating her modeling agency photographer. His name is Charlie and he is 19. Which makes him 5 years older then her. Since she is so young it also makes the relationship illegal. No one knows that she is dating him not even her own parents. She is extremely close to her mom but this is one thing that she can not tell her. She just recently started modeling. Her mom knows the owner of the modeling agency because he used to be her modeling agent back in the day. Xanthes modeling agent is a young handsome 19 year old guy. They kissed the first day that they meet.

They have to be really careful because if they are caught by anyone they are in big trouble. Charlie could get fired from his job as well as arrested. They had not done anything more then kissing but it would probably just be a matter of time before things became more series. Xanthe had a photo shoot after school today. Xanthe attended middle school with Rosie Cavanaugh and her cousin Leo Guzman. Xanthe was also an only child unlike her cousin who had a older sister named Jayde Montgomery. A few months ago Jayde had found out about her real father Ezra Fitz and she leaned on Xanthe for support. Xanthe had considered telling Jayde about Charlie but she had promised to Charlie that she would not tell anyone about their relationship so she did not say anything to Jayde. Jayde also told Xanthe that she was scared to graduate and go off to university this fall. Jayde also told Xanthe that she has applied and got in to Syracuse University. Jayde told her that she wanted to go their because it is were Jaydes mom went. Xanthe told her that Pennsylvania to New York seems farther then it really is and it was not like she was going off to school in California. Jayde said that it was a good point because California was on the other side of the country.

**Xanthes POV**

It was Friday morning and today I had a photo shoot after school. I was also getting ready to do my very first commercial. This commercial was going to be for toothpaste. A toothpaste commercial is were my mom started out. Now she is an actress. She has not been in any big roles yet. So far she has only had guest star roles in a few different TV shows. She has also had small parts in a few movies. She continues to work on commercials hoping that one day she will get a big role in a TV show or a movie. I was into gymnastics for a while as a kid but then my mom put me into modeling this year.

My dad is a movie and TV show directer. He also has had some guest star roles on a TV and small parts in a few movies. My parents said that I am going to grow up and become really famous. My parents are well know for their talents but they want me to be an even bigger star then they are. I hope that I can live up to their expectations.

Now my mom was driving me to school. She drives me most days but sometimes I have to take the school bus like Rosie and Leo do most of the time. I had most of my classes with cousin Leo and My best friend Rosie. Like Leo, Rosie was the youngest of her family. She has an older brother and two older sisters. I always told her that she was lucky to have that many siblings. I also joked around with her by asking if one of them could be one of my older siblings. She would tell me that I could borrow her cousin Bella and say that she was my older sister. Bella was the only other person around my age that I know is an only child. Charlie is an only child but he is an adult now.

At lunch I sit with Leo and Rosie like I do everyday. All three of us will be starting at the high school across the street next year and we are all really excited for it. We love being the oldest kids in middle school and next year we will go back to being the youngest again. The three of us are in a close group and we do not like it when other kids try to join our group and become friends with us. All three of us are involved in different activities outside of school. I do modeling, Leo does Karate, and Rosie does show jumping on one of the horses that her parents own. I am always jealous because her parents are so rich. My parents have money even though they are not as rich but we do not have a huge house with multiple levels like her parents do. We have a ranch style house with 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. Even Leo's family has a two floor house even though it is not as big as Rosie's family's is it still is bigger then my family's home. I have even been to Bellas house a few times with Rosie and her house is two floors. Rosie has also told me that Bellas parents own a summer home in London that is a similar size to their USA one and they travel there every summer.

At the end of the school day my mom picked me up for my photo shoot. I went home drooped my school stuff out and had a snack. I also took a really quick shower. At the studio were my photo shoot will be done they have people to do my hair and makeup for me. My mom was going to drop me off and pick me up later. I told her what time to pick me up. I told her one hour later then I thought just in case it ran over schedule even though they never did. This way I would have one hour to spend alone with Charlie. He knew that I did not want the relationship to go any further then kissing right now and he respected it.

I had my photo shoot which went great. I was able to use my gymnastics skills to do a few crazy poses. For these poses I used my flexibility that I gained from my gymnastics background. After the photo shoot charlie showed me some of the pictures that he took of me while he was transferring them from his camera to his laptop. We were alone so we were able to kiss each other. He also brought a picnic basket filled with some of my favorite food and we shared the food. We also talked about taking our relationship a step further but I said that I was not ready yet.

_**Please review or pm me with questions, thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	21. Chapter 18: The Big Game

**__****The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**

**Basketball Championship Is Here**

16 year old JT Cavanaugh has the biggest game of his life to play in because his school made it into the basketball championships. His school had one of the best seasons in history. Wining this championship means a lot to the school and his teammates because it will be the first championship win in basketball. The school team has been to the championship game a few times before but has never won the final game.

**JTs POV**

It has been a really long week with lots of extra practices but the day is finally here. Tonight is the division 2 basketball championships. We are versing our cross town rival school. So no one gets the home court advantage the game will be played in the community center gym. That also allows a much bigger crowd because that gym is bigger then high school gyms.

I am the caption of the team so I have to lead a lot of the practices. The team coach asked me to choose a co caption a few weeks ago. I chose my best friend Tyler to be my co caption. He assists me with all the caption responsibilities. Tyler and I have been working really hard so hopefully our team will win the championship. We have won all of our playoff games so far. The school that we have to play against is known for athletics to but mostly for football. That school has won 13 football championships in there 40 year history.

My sisters and parents are coming to the game tonight. Tylers siblings and parents are coming to the game as well. The whole school is really excited for the game. After school today we have the pep rally and then the team will get on the bus for the game. It is only a 15 minute ride to the community center. As the school day comes to an end the school gym is being set up for the pep rally.

Now the pep rally has began. The whole varsity team runs out under the banner to the cheers of their classmates and friends. JT and Tyler say a few words of encouragement to their team. Then they give a short speech to the crowd. The couch and assistant coach speak after them. The principal and vise principal talk to the crowd.

The pep rally ends and everyone leaves the gym. the team takes a bus to were the game is being held. A few hours later and the game was about to began. A large crowd was sitting in the bleachers including teachers, classmates, friends, parents, and siblings of both teams. Just before the game was about to start the national anthem was sung by two students one representing each school. The cheer leading teams of both school were dressed in their cheer outfits that had the school colors on them. Our schools had the colors of Michigan State which are green and white. Our rival school had the colors of University of Michigan which are blue and yellow. I saw my girlfriend with them cheering.

The game was now going to begin. Both teams were really good teams so it was going to be a hard game to play. Both teams started to score within the first few minutes of game play. When one team scored the other team would score almost right after. Both teams were scoring on almost every shot that was attempted. The score was now tied at 15 with half of the first half over.

Now as the first half was almost over the other team pulled ahead. The half time score was 30 to 25. We were losing but not by much. I know that we could pull through in the end. Both schools cheer teams preformed during the half. The pom pom and dance teams of both schools also preformed. A close friend of mine who is also Tylers sister Deylia was on the dance team and she even had a little solo in the routine. It was now time to start the second half of the game.

The game was tied up very early on in the second half at 30. The large crowed constantly cheered. Tyler and I were scoring a lot of the points for our team. the score was now 40 to 30 and we were winning with half of the second half over. With only a few minutes left we were losing again at a 45 to 40 score. We took a time out to talk to the team. I told my team not to give up yet we sill had some time to pull through. Tyler scored tying the game up at 48 with only a minute of play left. Then I shoot the winning two pointer. In the end we won with a score of 50 to 48.

I can not believe that we just won the game. Everyone that was here to cheer on our team was on their feet cheering. My girlfriend ran up to me and hugged me. I was full of sweat but she did not care. Tylers girlfriend Bella ran down from the bleachers and hugged him as well. After that our whole team went into the boys locker room to shower and change. Our couch reminded us of the basketball banquet tomorrow night. He reminded us that our family's were invited to attend. There would also be an awards ceremony tomorrow night. Awards would be given out for things like most valuable player, most improved player, most points scored, and most blocked points to prevent the other team from scoring.

It was now a day later and I was at the awards banquet with my family. I was sitting at a table with my family and Tyler was sitting at the table right next to us with his family. Both the Varsity and the JV team were at the banquet. We ate a catered dinner and then the awards ceremony stared. Our couch walked up to the front of the banquet hall.

"We are now going to start with the presentation of the champion trophy. I would like to call this years caption JT Cavanaugh and this years co caption Tyler Rivers up to the stage." The couch said

Both Tyler and I came up to the front of the room. The athletic director presented the trophy. On the trophy had said "Varsity Team Caption - JT Cavanaugh" and "Varsity Team Co Caption - Tyler Rivers. He gave the trophy to our couch to display in the trophy case at school. The trophy was really big. I got a smaller trophy with my name and varsity team caption written on it. Tyler also got a trophy the same size as mine with his name and varsity team co caption written on it. Tyler and I went back to sit with our family's.

While our couch continued to hand out the rest of the awards we sat with our family's and watched. Several awards were handed out. After the awards a bunch of video clips and pictures from this seasons games and practices were shown on a projector. Once the banquet was over everyone left to go home.

_**Please review or pm me with questions, thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	22. Chapter 19: Did You Ever Meet Them

**__****The next chapter is here. I hope you like it.**

**Did You Ever Meet Our Birth Parents?**

This was the question that both 16 year old twins Alex Rebecca DiLaurentis-Fields and Enzo Nicolaus DiLaurentis-Fields were wondering. Both of them were adopted by their mothers Allison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields. Alex and Enzo never knew their birth parents but they consider Ali and Emily their parents because they raised them from birth. One morning Alex decided to ask her mothers before her and Enzo left for school.

**Alexs POV**

"Moms, Did you meet our birth parents before you adopted us?" I asked

"We never meet them in person but we do know who they are." Our mom Ali said

"So did you actually have a conversation with them?" Enzo asked

"Yes but that was over 16 years ago and it was a few times over Skype." Our mom Emily said

"So who are they?" I asked

"Sorry but we can't tell you." Our mom Ali said

" Why can't you tell us?" Enzo asked

"We signed an agreement when both of you were born that gave all the rights as parents to us and it was a closed adoption so they know nothing about the two of you." Our mom Emily said

"What if we want to know who they are?" I asked

"Well you have to wait to you are 18 years old and then it is your decision weather you want to know them." Our mom Ali said

"That is not fair." Enzo said

"Why the sudden interest in knowing who your birth parents are?" Our mom Emily said

"We are partnered up for biology and we have a project were we have to make a family tree and write about our family history." I said

"Both of you were born in Greece and your birth parents are Greek and so are their family's." Our mom Ali said

"That helps a lot for the project." Enzo said

"That would explain why I like Greek yogurt and feta cheese so much." I said

"So you are the one eating all the yogurt and cheese up in the fridge." Our mom Emily said

"Save some for me next time." Enzo said

"Well when we went out for Greek food a few days ago you ate most of the flaming cheese appitiser by your self." I said

"You told me that you only wanted a little bit because you were saving room for your Greek salad." Enzo said

"Well then you should have asked me if I wanted some of your Gyro." I said

"If you would have asked for some then I would have gave you some." Enzo said

"You two need to stop arguing and leave for school or you are going to be late." Our mom Ali said

With that we got up and grabbed our backpacks. Enzo also grabbed the keys to our shared car while I grabbed my purse. I hated having to share a car with Enzo when our moms each have their own car. Enzo drove us to school.

"I hate having to share a car with you." I said

"Why?" Enzo asked

"You always park it on the side of the school by your fist class and not mine." I said

"Well that is were the student parking lot is." Enzo said

"Well cant you just drop me off from now on on the other side of the building so it by my first class." I said

"No but it is also by your last class so it is beneficial to you at the end of the day." Enzo said

"I did not think of that." I said

"Here are the keys." Enzo said

"So am I driving both of us home after school or do you have another ride." I said

"I am getting a ride home from a JV basketball friend after the meeting." Enzo said

"I thought basketball season was over for the JV team a few weeks ago when you lost one of your playoff games." I said

"It is but now that the varsity teams season is over we have a meeting and it determines which of the currents JV players have a chance at moving up to varsity for next year." Enzo said

"Do you want to play on varsity next year and be the caption of that team next year." I said

"Of course I want to play and be the caption on the varsity team." Enzo said

Then the school bell rang and Enzo and I realized that we were late for class. Of course his class was right inside the door and mine was all the way on the other side of the School building. By the time I stopped by my locker and got to class I was now 10 minutes late. The teacher told me that I had to serve a detention after school today because of my recent tardiness.

My third class of the day is my only class with Enzo. We are paired up to work on the Bio project. I am glad that our parents told us a little bit about our birth parents because other wise this project would be nearly impossible. Today in class Enzo and I our working on the project. Since we are the only twins in this class we are the only two that are allowed to work together.

"How long is your basketball meeting going to take." I asked him

"About an hour but you do not have to hang around the school because a ride home from a friend." He said

"Well I have a one hour detention so when that is over your meeting should be done with." I said

" How do you have a detention?" He asked me

"For being tardy." I said

"I was tardy today and I did not get in trouble for it." He said

"This was not my first one this semester." I said

"So I have been making it to class on time and you are tardy all the time. How is that possible when we arrive to school at the same time." He said

"Orchestra is on the far side of the building and US history is right next to the student parking lot." I said

"You know that our moms will be made at you for this." He said

"They are not going to find out and when we get home I will tell them that while I was waiting for you I put in an extra music session after school." I said

"Yes they will find out about the detention because it will note on the report card how many tardy's you had and that a detention was served." He said

"Well they cant ground me for a few tardy's and a detention." I said

"They might if you lie to them about why you did not come home after school and then they find out that it was because of a detention." He said

"Well I am willing to take that chance." I said

After school Alex went to her detention and Enzo went to his end of season basketball meeting.

**Enzos POV**

The meeting went quicker then I thought. I found out that I could play on the varsity team next year but I could only be team caption if I chose to stay on the JV team. I talked to both the JV and Varsity coaches after the meeting.

"I wanted to be able to play and be the caption for the varsity team next year." I said to both coaches

"You can not because the varsity team already has a caption and co caption and since they lead there team to a championship they will remain caption and co caption for next year as well." The varsity coach said

"Fine I will stay on the JV team next year so that I can play and be the caption again." I said

"Actually your role as team caption is not even guaranteed for next year." The JV coach said

"Then why are JT and Tyler whose roles as caption and co caption of the varsity are guaranteed for next year." I said

"The JV team did not win a championship title so next years team has to vote which players will be caption and co caption." The JV coach said

"That is so not fair." I said

"Those are the rules. My daughter is the caption of the JV cheer team and the same rules apply for her. She wanted to be on varsity but if she wants a chance at caption she has to remain on JV because the varsity cheer team won the cheer championships so their caption and co caption will remain the same for another year. My daughter has a chance for the year after that because the current caption and co caption will graduate after next year." The JV coach said

"Well it does not work for me that way because JT is in my grades and Tyler is one year younger." I said

"Well then you just have to hope that you can be the caption of the JV team next year because that will be your only chance of being team caption again." The JV coach said

I saw Alex standing in the hallway outside of the gym waiting for me so I went out into the hallway so she could drive us home. We got into the car and drove home. Both of our moms were home and they were cooking dinner together.

"How was your basketball meeting?" Our mom Emily asked

"Okay but if I want to play varsity next year then I wont be the caption anymore." I Enzo said

"That was nice of your sister to wait for you after school." Our mom Ali said

"I got in an extra violin practice with my teacher after school." Alex said lying to her mothers

"Should I call your violin teacher and tell her thanks for spending extra time with you." Our mom Emily said

"No she likes to spend extra time with her students." Alex said

"Tell us what you really were doing after school and do not lie to us this time." Our mom Ali said

"I was in the library studying for final exams." Alex said

"Tell them the real reason you were in the library because they will find out as soon as the report cards come out." I said

We already know that you had a detention today because your school councilor called to let us know." Our mom Emily said

"Did she tell you why I was in detention?" Alex asked

"She said it was because you were tardy to your first class multiple times this semester." Our mom Ali said

"Are you mad at me for getting a detention?"Alex asked

"No because we understand that tardiness happens sometimes." Our mom Emily said

"We are mad at you for lying to us about it." Our mom Ali said

"I promise that I will not lie to either of you again." Alex said

"We will let you go off easy this time but if you ever lie to us again there will be a harsher punishment." Our mom Emily said

"I understand." Alex said as she started to text one of her friends

"Give me you phone now." Our mom Ali said

"Why you said that I would not be punished this time." Alex said

"Well you were using your phone to text before we were done with this conversation so we changed our minds." Our mom Emily said

"I was not texting anyone." Alex said

"Why are you lying us again. I can clearly see that you were texting from looking at your phone." Our mom Ali said

"I was reading a text but I had not texted back yet." Alex said

"Still you were using your phone while we were trying to have a conversation with you." Our mom Emily said

"Sorry but can I have my phone back now. I need to text my friend back before she thinks that I am ignoring her." Alex said

"You can have your phone back in the morning before you and Enzo leave for school." Our mom Ali said

"Both of you are being so unfair." Alex said

"Do you want us to take away your laptop or ground you as well." Our mom Emily said

"No." Alex said

"Then you need to accept your punishment and apologize to us." Our mom Ali said

"Fine." Alex said

With that Enzo did not want to hear anymore of the conversation so he left the room.

_**Please review or pm me with questions, thoughts, suggestions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	23. Chapter 20: Show Jumping Competition Day

_**The next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**My First Big Show Jumping Competition**

14 year old Rosie Sophie Cavanaugh was participating in her first showjumping competition at the senior level. She had been competing as at the junior level for the past four years. Her parents were so proud of her and all of her siblings for getting involved with activities outside of school. Her oldest sister Rochelle plays field hockey and hopes to one day take it to the professional level. Her older brother JT is a star player on the varsity basketball team and is also the couch. he also hopes to play in university and maybe one day take it to the professional level. Her older sister Elizabeth does gymnastics lessons and dance classes. Although she just does it for fun and does not compete like her friend Deylia. Elizabeth had tried out for the dance company at school this year as well as the schools gymnastics team but she did not make it on to either one so she hopes to make it when she tries out for both again next year.

**Rosies POV**

I am competing in all different kinds of horse competitions. So far I have competed in show jumping, cross country, and dressage all in separate competitions. One day I hope to compete in the 3 day eventting competition. That is a big competition and over three days you compete in dressage, cross country, and showjumping. You are scored in each round and at the end of the three days are given a final score and you find out your overall score for the whole competition.

This weekend I have a show jumping competition. The first round is tomorrow which is just the qualification rounds and the finals are on Sunday. Today after school my parents are picking me up and taking me to the stables to get in one final practice. If I do good in this competition I can earn a spot on the three day eventting team for this summers big competition. It would be all training for most of the summer and then at the end of the summer the big competition would happen. This event is what I really need to participate in if I want to get in to equestrian competitions in university and maybe compete in the Olympics one day.

I am eating lunch in the school cafeteria and trying to mentally prepare myself for the next few days. I am sitting with my best friends Xanthe and Leo.

"Good luck this weekend Rosie." Xanthe said

"Good luck to you." Leo said

"Thank you for your support. Are you two going to come and watch me compete?" I said

"I wish I could be there but I am shooting my toothpaste commercial this weekend." Xanthe said

"I wish I could be there to but I have a Karate meet this weekend in Philly." Leo said

"That is okay besides my sisters, my brother, my parents, and my cousin will all be there for me." I said

"So you are not made at us for not coming." Xanthe said

"No, I am not mad at either of you." I said

"I would much rather come watch you but my dad would never allow it" Leo said

"Leo I thought you told me that your dad said that you could quite karate if you wanted to." I said

"He did but he also said that my lessons were paid through the end of the school year and my summer karate intensive camp was already paid for. Since he can not get his money back I cant officially quite unless I want to give him every penny that is in my savings account so he does not lose out on all the money he paid. I really wish that I could skip the meet and go watch you instead." Leo said

"Your dad is really hard on you. If I told my dad today that I wanted to withdraw from the competition and quite ridding completely he would be okay with it even though they would be loosing out on the thousands of dollars they paid for my horse and all the money they spent on feeding the horse, boarding the horse, the horses vet bills, the training fess, and all the competition fees." I said

"Well that is just because your parents are so rich that money does not matter." Leo said

"No it is because they care about their kids and they will do what ever makes them happy." I said

"Lately all my parents have been doing is fighting at money." Leo said

"I did not know that they were having money problems." Xanthe said

"My mom was just considered because my dad spends so much money for my karate and the only hope for Jayde to go to a good university is if she can get a scholarship and use her savings account to pay for everything else she needs." Leo said

"Well my parents have fought about money before." I said

"Your parents were probably just fighting about how much money they spend for things that they do not need." Xanthe said

"It is not like they were fighting about how they could not afford to put their two kids though university." Leo said

"Actually months ago my fathers company was going bankrupt and it got so bad that he almost lost the business. Then on top of all that Rochelle had gotten in trouble with the law." I said

"So it was really bad then." Xanthe said

"Yes at one point my siblings and I thought that my parents were going to get divorced because my dad had lied to my mom about how bad it really was. In fact she had no idea what was going on because he told her nothing about it until she found the bankruptcy papers that he was hiding." I said

"Well are they okay now." Leo said

"Yes at one point it was so bad that when my mom found out that he was taking their personal funds to try and save his company she got so mad that she stayed with my aunt Melissa's family for a few days before she came home and confronted my dad about it. Now they are just fine and acting like nothing happened" I said

"Let us know how your competition goes." Leo said

"I defiantly will." I said

"Call me and even if I am busy I will call you back as soon as possible." Xanthe said

Lunch was now over and I had a few classes left before my parents picked me up. I am also in the school sponsored 4H club but I have to miss todays activities because I need to get more show jumping practice in. My sisters said that there is also a school sponsored 4H club at their high school that I will go into next year.

When the school day was over both of my parents picked me up and took me to the horse stables to practice. When I arrived I saddled up my horse and took her put of the stall. I went to the arena where my couch was setting up the jumps. I had my horse walk around the arena a few times to get warmed up. Then I stared to go through the jumps with my horse.

We only practiced jumping for one hour which was half as long as my lessons were to not tire out the horse to much. Then I put my horse back in the stall and took her saddle off. I also gave her fresh food and water. Then my parents took me home.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with your story ideas, thought, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	24. Chapter 21: The Best Time Wins

**__****The next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it.**

**The Best Time And Accuracy Wins**

**Rosies POV**

The next morning I am at the stables preparing my house for the competition. I am currently brushing my horse in her stall. This competition takes place at the barn were I train at so there was no need for travailing with the horse. I am already in my riding boots and outfit. I also have all ready walked the course without my horse like all the other competitors have done. The riders need to walk the course and know the order of the jumps so they can direct their horse better.

When I am done brushing my horse I put the brush away. Then I grab the horses saddle, bridle, and saddle blanket. I start by putting the saddle blanket on my horse. This protects the saddle from hurting my horses back. Then I put the bridle on my horse. The bridle also includes the reins that are used to direct the horse around the arena. Finally I put on the horses saddle. This is a special saddle that my mom gave me for a birthday present this year. She used her saddle from when she competed back when she was in high school and had it re done to make it look new.

Then I got up on my horse and rode it over to the competition area. The competition arena was another building still on the stable grounds. It was not the same arena that I practiced in yesterday. A few other people from my school that I know from my 4H club are also in this competition. This is the first senior level competition for them as well.

I am competitor number 21 out of 30 for the qualification round. Only the top 15 will be able to compete in the finals. For todays competition their is only one run through. Today's results do not combine with tomorrows so the score will reset after today. Tomorrows competition has two rounds. The score for both rounds will be combined for tomorrows result.

I am standing with my horse on one side of the arena and the bleachers are on the other side. I spot my parents, siblings, and my cousin in the audience. My aunt Melissa and uncle Wren are out of town for the weekend so Bella is staying with us again. Her parents still do not have full trust in her after they left her alone a few months ago. After Bella had gotten out of rehab my parents were like her babysitter when her parents could not watch her. Bella really likes horses because a few summers ago she went to riding camp with me. We had a lot of fun together.

The competition is about to start. The judges names are being announced as well as how the scoring will work. This event is a timed event and the fastest time will win. Accuracy counts so for each rail that fails off of a jump their is a 2 point penalty. Also if a horse refuses a jump their will be a 5 point Penelope. If a rider falls off their horse their is a 10 point penalty and the rider may also face disqualification. The point penalty is added on to the riders time at the end and converted into seconds to calculate the final score. Also remember that only the top 15 out of 30 riders will move on to tomorrows finals. The top 15 riders from this stable will compete here tomorrow along with the top 15 riders from another stable that will compete her tomorrow.

I watch the competition until it is almost my turn to ride. I get up on my horse while there are still a few more riders to go. I am nervous but I have to shake it off. The horses are smart and if you tense up they will tense up as well which will cause you not to do as well. Before I go in the arena I look at the audience in the bleachers. I see my family smiling and waiving at me so I smile and wave back at them. You need a support system for this kind of competition because it calms your nerves. I hear my number and name being called as well as my horses name Sophie. I named her Sophie after me. I really like my middle name and it is also my nick name.

As I rode across the starting line and was approaching the first jump all I could think about was doing my best. For me it was not about winning or being the best My job was to do my best and have fun. Hopefully I would do good enough to advance to the next round. As I crossed the finish line after a short time out on the course I could her the crowd cheering. I could hear my family chanting Rosie. I had some faults for knocking down some rails but overall I had did a good job. It was not my best job or time because I had done better before in the junior competitions.

After my turn I was currently in 3rd place. Their were still 9 riders to go meaning that the worst I could now get was 12 place but that meant that I was defiantly moving on. After the last 9 riders had gone I had fallen down to 7th place. That was still pretty good though considering that there were 30 competitors in this competition. The important thing was that I was moving on to the finals tomorrow. After the competition was over I put my horse back into her stall. I was awarded a ribbon for seventh place in the qualifying round. I went home with my family and had a good rest of the day.

The next day I arrive back at the stables. I start the process of getting my horse ready again. When she is all ready I take my horse to the same arena that the competition was yesterday. The same process begins again with the judges explaining how the scoring works. Today I was competitor number 27. Hopefully 27 will be a lucky number for me after all I was born on the 27th of the month. I saw my family smiling and waving at me so I smiled and waved back.

When It was my turn I went out there and did my thing. This time I only knocked down one bar and got a two second penalty. After my turn in the first round I was in 4th place. There were only 3 competitors left to go so the worst I could get in the first round was 7th place. I was not going to do any worse then yesterday. Actually I would do better because these 30 competitors were going to be harder to beat. After the first round was over I had managed to only drop to 5th place.

There was a short break before the second round began. We would be competing in the same order as the first round. When it was finally my turn I went out their and did my best. This time I had no time penalties at all. After my turn I was currently in 1st place meaning that I actually had a chance at winning or at least being in the top 3. After the last 3 competitors went I had dropped a little bit on the scoreboard. I still managed to get 3rd place which was really good my first time competing at this level.

Then their was an award ceremony. My name was called and I was handed a 3rd place trophy and my horse received a 3rd place ribbon. After the rest of the awards were given out I put my horse back into my stall and said goodbye to her. Then I found my family and they congratulated me. We had a big family hug. Instead of going home they surprised me by taking me out to a really nice dinner. After that we went home. I was really happy and surprised at how well I had done this weekend.

_**Please review or pm me with your story ideas, thought, questions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	25. Chapter 22: Scholarship Troubles

**__****The next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Scholarship Troubles, Needing A New Way To Pay For University**

**Jaydes POV**

Today at school there is a senior assembly. This assembly was going to be about the future. In this assembly we are going to learn all about university life and other thing related to high school graduation. I was sitting with my best friends Coco and Channel. Both of them are going to Syracuse university with me. We are getting dorm rooms right next to each other. Coco and Channel will share one room and I will have my own.

After the assembly I asked Coco and Channel if they had heard about what scholarships they were getting. They both said that they heard about what scholarships they were getting last week. I told them that I had not heard about any of the scholarships that I applied for yet. They told me to wait a few more days and if I still had not heard to ask my parents because I could have gotten something in the mail and they just forget to give it to me.

The assembly was on Monday and today it was Friday at the end of the school day. I still had not heard back from any of the scholarships that I applied for. I had worked really hard on them and some of them I even had to write essays for. I was on my way home and I was going to have to ask my parents tonight. When I got home both of my parents look liked they were in the middle of discussing something. What ever it was they did not want me to hear because as soon as they heard me walk in they stopped talking about whatever it was that they were talking about

"How was your day at school today?" Dad asked me

"Good." I replied back

"Are you excited about graduating soon?" Mom asked me

"Yes oh and by the way have you heard back from any of the scholarships yet?" I asked

"Actually we need to talk to you about that." Dad said

"So did you hear back yet?" I asked

"Yes we did but unfortunately you did not get any of them." Mom said

"When did you find this out because Coco and Chanel found out that they were getting scholarships like over a week ago." I said

"We revived the letters at the beginning of the week." Dad said

"Then why did you wait days to tell me?" I asked

"Your dad and I had to figure out the best way to tell you." Mom said

"Are you going to pay me to go to Syracuse because I already accepted admission as soon as I found out that I got in." I said

"You know that with our current financial situation we can't do that for you." Dad told me

"Well then how am I supposed to pay for it? The $1,000 dorm room deposit is due next week." I asked

"You are going to have to use the $1,000 that you got for that book to pay for it." Mom told me

"I can't because I have already spent it on new cloths and things for my dorm room." I said

"We will pay it then but you have to get a job and pay us back." Dad told me

"Dad you are being so unfair." I yelled to him

"Watch your attitude Jayde." Dad yelled back at me

"Mom can I just ask Ezra for it." I said

"If you want to but he will most likely say no." Mom told me

"Well I will not know what he is going to say until I ask him so I have to give it a try." I said

"You really should consider going to community college for two years and then transferring to Syracuse university because it will save you a lot of money." Dad told me

"Well that is not what I want to do." I yelled at dad

"Go upstairs to your room right now." Dad yelled to me

"No, you never were a good father to me." I yelled back

"Well I am tired of this nasty attitude that you are only directing toward me and not your mom so if you will not go up to your room then you need to leave this house and come back only if you are ready to apologize to me." Dad said still yelling at me

"Mom you can not let him do this. He is my step father so technically mom you can not let him do this." I said

"A family is made out of love. It does not matter that I am not related to you by blood. I still love you the same as I love Leo." Dad yelled

"Well you sure do not treat me the same as Leo." I yelled to dad

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mom questioned me

"When ever Leo gets in trouble dad just has a father son talk with him but when I am in trouble it is this huge yelling match and it always ends in him threating to kick me out of the house." I said to mom

"He is not going to kick you out forever. He just wants you to go outside and think about your behavior and then come back in when you are ready to say you are sorry." Mom said

Just then I see Leo standing in the corner of the room. He must have took the bus home from school today and he most likely witnessed the whole conversation. I did what dad wanted me to do and I went outside. I walk around the neighborhood until I got to the park. It was only a small park but it had a baseball diamond, a tennis court, a childrens playground, a few benches, and a small walking path. I sat down at a bench and pulled out my cell phone. I called Ezra and he answered almost right away. We have been seeing each other about once a month.

"Hello." He said

"Hi." I said

"what is wrong? It sounds like you are crying." He said

"My did kicked me out of the house." I said

"What happened?" He asked

"We got into a huge fight and he told me to leave." I said

"Does your mom know?" He asked

"Yes she was witness to the whole thing." I said

"Where are you? I can come pick you up." He said

"I am at that park that I took you to last week when I saw you." I said

"Give me an hour to get there but I am on my way." He said

"Okay, bye." I said

Then we both hung up our phones. I know that my dad did not actually kick me out but I did not want to face him tonight. While I was waiting for Ezra to pick me up I just sat there thinking. He came and picked me up and when we got in his car and he took me to his house one hour away from mine. He told me that Maggie was still at work and Katie was at her high school Getting ready for the school play that opens tonight. After Malcolm finished university he moved to New York with his fiance.

"Do you want to tell me what this fight was about?" He asked

"The scholarships that I applied to I did not receive and since my parents can not afford to send me to Syracuse university I have to find a way to pay for it myself." I said

"I can give you some money if you want. It will make up for me not being in your life for the past 18 years." He said

"It would help me a lot if you give me some money but You have nothing to make up for." I said

"Yes I do, Its my fault that you never knew who you real father was for 18 years." He said

"How is it your fault because I thought that my mom never told you that she was pregnant." I said

"She never told me but I let things get in the way of my relationship with your mother way back then and she broke up with me because I was hiding things from her." He said

"Just like she kept me from knowing about you for 18 years." I said

"Well this was a lot different. You know that I am 7 years older then your mom but what you do not know was how we met. I was her 11th grade english teacher and that is when we met and fell in love. Back when I was in high school I was dating Maggie. We had been dating for a few years and then she told me that she was pregnant. We we both in our senior year at the time. I told her that we were still in high school and I did not want the responsibility of raising a child. I broke up with her and she told me that she was going to get an abortion. She never got the abortion and ended up keeping Malcolm. I went to Hollis college and I had no idea that she had him. When I was in college I met your moms friend Alison and she pretended to be 18 even though she was only around 15 at the time. I was 21 at the time so we dated when I thought she was 18. By the time I found out her real age I had just graduated from Hollis. I told her that I cared for her and I was upset that she lied to me but I wanted to make things work. A few mounts latter at the end of that summer she had gone missing. I was heartbroken so I did some travailing for a year. I even stared to write a book about Ali. Then I came back when I got a teaching job at Rosewood High School. That is when I met your mother. I knew all about her because Ali told me about all her friends. We started dating in secret. Eventually her parents found out. They were not happy with the fact that she was dating her teacher. Eventually they turned around and Aria told me that they told her that love is love and you can not help who you fall in love with. Aria was know in her senior year but I was still her teacher because I was assigned to a new grade that year. Then Maggie came back when Malcolm was seven. She told me that she had the kid and she decided after seven years that she wanted to be a family. Aria broke up with me because she thought I was cheating on her with Maggie. After she broke up with me I started writing the book about Ali again. By now everyone thought she was dead. It turns out that she was still alive and just hiding out. We got back together after I confessed my love for her and told her that I only wanted to be with her and that I had do be a dad to Malcolm but Maggie meant nothing to me anymore. Then she found out about the book and that I knew Ali and all of her friends before we met. She told me that our relationship was over for good with no chance of ever getting back together. I moved to Washington with Maggie and we got back together. Two years later we got married and then we eventually moved back to Pennsylvania after we had Katie. I had not talked to or seen your mom at all until the first time that I meet you." He told me the whole long story

"I am sorry that you and my mom could never work things out but she is really happy know with my dad." I said

"We have know each other for several months know and we seem to really bond so if you are okay feel comfortable with it I would not mind if you started to refer to me as your dad." He said

"Jake is still my dad though even if I am not biological related to him. I know that we get into a lot of fights but he raised me for 18 years. Leo is there for me like a full sibling even though we are only half siblings."

"So do Malcolm and Katie even mean anything to you?" Ezra asked looking kind of upset

" They do but I do not even know them as well as I know you." I said

"Does that mean that you consider them as your half siblings?" Ezra asked me

"Yes I just want to get to know them a little better." I said

Then we ate dinner together and he asked me to come to Katies play with him. He told me that Maggie was supposed to meet him their and he had an extra ticket because Malcolm was supposed to come in for the weekend to see the play but his plans got changed. I told him that I would like to go to the play. He told me that Katie was in Camp Rock The Musical and she was the lead singer. I told him that I really like both Camp Rock 1 and 2. Knowing that she was playing the same character that Demi Lovato played in he movies I was really excited to see it. I told him that I knew the words to most of the Camp Rock songs and to some of Demis own personal songs as well. I told him how I liked to sing and that I was in choir back when I was in Elementary and Middle school. The only reason that I did not take choir in High school was because it would not fit in my schedule with all the other classes I was taking.

We went to the play and it was really great. After the play I noticed that I had several voice mails and text messages from my parents. I texted my mom back and Told her that I was with Ezra. Since it was getting late Ezra asked me to spend the night at his house. I told him that my parents were worried about me and wanted me to come home so he called my mom and asked her if it was okay for me to spend the night. She said it was fine for me to spend the night if Ezra brought me back home in the morning. I went back to his house with Maggie and Katie. Katie gave me some pajamas of hers that just so happen to fit. I went to bed trying not to worry about facing my parents the next day.

_**This story line will be continued in the next chapter. Please review or pm me with your story ideas, thought, questions, or anything else you would like to know.**_


	26. Chapter 23: Facing My Parents

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Facing My Parents The Next Day**

**Jaydes POV**

Ezra was now diving me back home. I hoped that my parents would not be mad at me for sort of running away last night. My dad did kind of kick me out even if he did not really mean it. I Hoped that my parents would still let me babysit for Darcy and Will Rivers tonight. I was their favorite baby sitter besides Deylia. Deylia watched them a lot because they were her siblings. This time I get to babysit them because Deylia has a date with her boyfriend Branden tonight.

When Ezra got me home I was surprised to find only my mom home. My mom opened the door when she saw us pull up in the driveway. Ezra walked me up to the door to be polite. He was about to say goodbye to me but my mom invited him in.

"Where is dad and Leo?" I asked

"They went to the farmers market. I would have gone with them but I knew that you did not have your house key with you and Ezra would not have had one so I had to stay back and wait for you. It is good that your dad in not home because you and I need to have a mother daughter talk and those never work out good with him around." My mom said

"Well if you want to talk to her then I should probably get going." Ezra said

"No actually this gives us the opportunity for all three of us to talk." My mom said

"Ezra I am going to give you a copy of our house key so if you are ever with Jayde and she does not have hers with her you won't have to worry if someone will be home when you bring her back here." My mom said

"I know that you were worried about where Jayde was last night but it was my understanding that her father kicked her out the house." Ezra said

"He said that he wanted her to go outside and think about her behavior and then come back in and apologize when she was ready. Jayde took it as if he was kicking her out of the house." My mom said

"So Jayde has been misbehaving at home because when she is with me she acts like the perfect daughter." Ezra said

"Well mostly just an attitude problem towards her father. She likes to remind him that she is not really biological related to him and how he seems to play favorites with Leo." My mom said

"Well I can see why he would get upset then." Ezra said

Just then all of us heard keys opening the front door. Dad and Leo were now home and this was about to be an awkward situation. Ezra got up and said goodbye to my mom. They also had a friendly hug. I guess my mom and him were friends now. My dad was standing at the front door with Leo. They both had a confused look on their faces.

"What is he doing here?" My dad asked my mom

"He came to drop me off and mom asked him to stay so they could talk." I said

"So are the two of you friends now?" My dad asked my mom

"Yes we are, I asked him to stay for a little while so that I could talk about Jayde with him." My mom told my dad

"I should get going now." Ezra said

Then Ezra hugged and said goodbye to me and he left. I went into the living room to see what Leo was up to and because I wanted to leave my parents alone to talk.

**Leos POV**

"So what was all that about yesterday with you and dad. You left after you saw me standing their and I never got a chance to ask you." I said

"Well we got into a big argument because my scholarship did not come through. Dad wants me to pay for school myself and he told me to go to community college for two years and then transfer to Syracuse University." Jayde told me

"How are you going to pay for school yourself?" I asked

"Dad told me to get a job. When I was with Ezra last night he offered to help pay for university but I have not accepted yet." Jayde said

"Well are you going to accept his money?" I asked

"I am not sure if it feels right to take his money." Jayde said

"Well it is not like you are steeling it if he offered it to you." I said

"True but he basically told me that he would only give it to me if I started to call him dad instead of Ezra all the time." Jayde said

"He is biologically related to you so it would not be that bad if you started to call him dad." I said

**Jaydes POV**

After that conversation with Leo, he went down the basement to play video games. My parents walked in to the living room and sat down with me on the couch. I was in the middle so I had one parent on each side of me.

"What you did yesterday was not good. We were both really worried about you." Dad told me

"I am sorry I ran away but I was really upset at you and I just needed some time away from the house." I said

"Well it would have been nice if you at least told us were you were going so we did not have to be worried about you." Mom told me

"Dad would have not allowed me to go to Ezras last night if I asked him." I said

"I would not have been okay with it but I am sure your mom would have talked me into it." Dad told me

"I am in trouble for last night?" I asked both of my parents

"Yes your mom and I decided that for the next week you will be grounded which means you go to school and that is it. You can still have your cell phone and computer." My dad said

"What about babysitting for Darcie and Will tonight?" I asked

"I will call Hanna and see if Deylia can babysit for them last minute but if she can not then you will be able to do it." Mom said

"I saw Hanna at the farmers market actually and she said that Deylia can not babysit her younger siblings tonight because she has a date with her boyfriend tonight." Dad said

"Well I am sure that her boyfriend would not mind helping her babysit her siblings instead of having a date night." Mom said

_**Please review or pm me with your thoughts, story ideas, suggestions, questions, or anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**_


	27. Chapter 24: Having A Fun Day

_**Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is going to show what is going on in the Rivers household during the same time the last chapter takes place in.**_

**Having A Fun Day With My Family**

**Darcys POV**

It was Saturday morning and our whole family was going to the farmers market. I got into the back of the family van with my brother Will. Sitting in the middle row was my brother Tyler and my sister Deylia. My parents were up front and my dad was driving us. Our town has a farmers market every Saturday. It is held indoors in the winter or during bad weather. During nice spring and summer days it is held outdoors.

This one is held indoors because it is still pretty cold this time of year. When we got to the farmers market dad took me and Will to the kids area to play. While mom went with Tyler and Deylia. Will and I loved to draw and color in the play area. I loved going to the farmers market with my family even though Will and I just played in the kiddie area while one of our parents watched us.

Tonight Jayde was supposed to babysit Will and I. Our parents were going out for their anniversary tonight. Last year they had to cancel their anniversary plans because Will had the flu and I had the chicken pox. I do not know why they are called the chicken pox because they have nothing to do with chickens. They are just really scratchy and red dots so it should be called the doted pox. Deylia babysits us most of the time but she is going to a concert with her boyfriend. Tyler has a double date planned with his girlfriend as well as JT and his girlfriend. This leaves Will and I at home with a babysitter.

As we were headed back to our car we ran into Jake and his son Leo. Leos mom Aria is a friend of my mom. Leo is Jaydes younger brother. He is 5 years older then me.

"Nice to see all of you here as a family." Jake said

"We figured that is was a good way for all of us to spend time together." My dad said

"Are Aria and Jayde here with you?" My mom asked Jake

"No, not this time but they usually come with us." Jake said

"Darcy and Will are really excited to have Jayde babysit them tonight." My mom said

"I am sure that they are." Jake said

My parents said that it was nice to see Jake and Leo and then they left. All of us got into the van. We were sitting were we were before except this time my mom was driving. On the way home I decided that I wanted to go to the mall.

"Mom can you take me to the mall. I still have that gift card for the gap kids that you bought me for Christmas remember." I asked

"Yes we can. Let me go in the house and get it for you." My mom said

"Can I go with you as well. I need to get something cute to wear tonight." Deylia asked

"Yes you can. We should take your car to the mall." Mom said to Deylia

Deylia got into the drivers seat of her car while I went to sit behind her in the back seat. Mom came out a few minutes later and got in to the front passenger seat. Deylia drove us to the mall. I got some school cloths at the gap kids. Then we ate lunch at the mall food court. We also went to Kohls which was located in the strip mall across the street from the mall. My favorite store in the Mall was gap kids. Deylias favorite mall store was JC Penny. Outside the mall My favorite store was Kohls and Deylias favorite store outside the mall was Carsons. Deylia was buying a new outfit for her date tonight at Kohls. She found some really cute tops in the Juniors department. I still shop in the kids department but I did not buy anything because I had bought a lot at Gap kids. After all the shopping we went home.

**Deylias POV**

**"**Did the three of you have fun shopping?" My dad asked

"Yes, I got some cloths for school." My sister Darcy said

"Yes, I got a top for my date that I can match with a pair of pants and shoes that bought last time I was at the mall." I said

"It better be a dad approved outfit." My dad said

"It is do not worry." I said

"I want to see it on you before you leave." My dad said

"Okay." I said

then the phone rang and I offered to pick it up.

"Hello."" I said it was Jaydes mom Aria on the phone

"I was just wondering if you or Tyler could babysit your siblings last minute because Jayde is grounded." She said

"I can not because I have a date with Branden." I said

"Do you think he would mind if you canceled it and had him come over to help babysit with you?" She asked

"Normally he would not mind but he bought us tickets to the One Direction concert for our anniversary a few months back and the concert is finally tonight." I said

"Is that your favorite band?" She asked

"Yes." I said

"I understand but what about Tyler?" She asked

"He has a double date planed with his girlfriend, JT, and JTs girlfriend." I said

"Well since it is last minute we will just lift Jaydes grounding for the night and let her babysit." She said

"Thanks for understanding." I said

When I got off the phone my dad asked who it was.

"Who was that on the phone?" My dad asked

"It was Jaydes mom. She wanted to know if Tyler or I could babysit last minute because Jayde got grounded for something. Since we are both busy tonight they are going to unground Jayde for the night and let her Babysit." I said

"Is your concert inside?" My dad asked

"Yes, it is at the NFL stadium in Philly." I said

"Good because I just checked the weather on the internet and there is a 50 percent chance of thunderstorms tonight that could get severe." My dad said

"that is a nice stadium for football games and concerts." I said

"I know, Toby took me to that football game last fall for my birthday. That reminds me that I have to get him tickets for the two of us to go to a baseball game this summer for his birthday." My dad said

"That is a good present. He buys the two of you football tickets for your birthday and you buy the two of you baseball tickets for his birthday." I said

Darcy walked back into the living room after putting her new cloths away in her room.

"Daddy, thunderstorms scare me." Darcy said

"I know but if you get scared Jayde will be here with you and your brother." My dad said

"I like to cuddle up with you when I am scared." Darcy said

"Well this time you can cuddle up with your snoopy stuffed animal and your pink blanket." My dad said

After my dad said that I remembered how I used to be scared of thunderstorms when I was Darcys age. I used to cuddle up with my stuffed animals and hide under my bed. I am still scared of thunderstorms today but not as scared as I was when I was little.

"It is almost time for Branden to pick you up. You should go get ready." My dad said

"Thanks I did not realize that he would be here in less then one hour." I said

I went upstairs to change and do my hair. I put on the black and gray IZ Byer top that I had bought today from Kohls. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and some black flats that I already had. The top was a spring and summer top. The concert was indoors so I did not think I was going to get cold. I also did my hair in a really cute side ponytail. I went downstairs and showed my parents what I was wearing. My mom liked it and my dad approved it by a narrow margin. A short time after that Branden came to pick me up. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt with a zip jogging jacket. He had on a pair of dockers pants and a pair of tennis shoes. He said hi to my parents and then we left for the concert.

_**The next chapter will be the concert with Branden and Deylia. It will also be Jaydes babysitting adventure with Will and **_**_Darcy. It will be up as soon as I write it. Please review or pm me your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, or Anything else you would like to know._**


	28. Chapter 25: The Concert And Babysitting

**_Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This one takes place a short time after the last one ended. Have fun reading it._**

**Concert, Babysitting, And The Thunderstorm  
**

**Darcys POV**

A short time after Deylia left with Branden, Bella came over and picked up Tyler for their double date with JT and his girlfriend. Then Jayde showed up with Leo. She told my parents that her parents wanted a kid free night so they assumed that my parents would be okay with Leo coming along to help with the babysitting. After Jayde came with Leo my parents left. They were going out to dinner and also to see a movie. They would not be home to after mine and Wills bed time. Jayde has a lot of babysitting experience and she loves kids. This would be Leos first babysitting job even though Jayde was their to help.

Leo and Jayde were playing boardgames with Will and I. We had all ready played chutes and ladders, and candy land. Now we were playing the apple and tree game. After we were done with the board games Jayde and Leo took turns reading books to us. Jayde read brown bear brown bear which was my favorite book and Leo read Will a book with trackers.

Then Jayde and Leo cooked chicken nuggets for will and I to eat. Jayde made macaroni and cheese with tuna and peas in it for her and Leo. Jayde gave Will and I some peas before she added them to the macaroni because Will and I needed to eat our vegetables.

I wanted to play outside before it got dark but I could not because it started to rain. It was not a heavy rain but it could start poring any time now. Will and I got into our PJ's. Jayde and Leo were going to allow us to watch a Disney movie before both of our bedtimes. Right when we were about to start the movie our familys emergency weather radio went off. There was a severe thunderstorm to the west of our house and it was headed our way. Earlier this afternoon there also was a tornado watch posted for tonight. I knew that tornadoes were big scary storms but I never saw one. Jayde suggested that Will and I watch the movie off of the portable DVD player because it is a good idea to limit electricity use during storms.

**Deylias POV**

Branden picked me up and I was so excited for the One Direction concert. I had been to one before with my friends but this time I was with my boyfriend and I was so happy. When we got there early so we could eat dinner and find our seats without having to hurry. Branden got a hamburger, french fries, and sprite. I got a turkey burger, fries, and a lemonade.

"Why did you get a hamburger if you are a vegetarian?" I questioned Branden

"I am not a vegetation. My mom and sister are and they are trying to turn me into one." Branden said

"So you still should be watching your calorie intake. You do not want to gain a bunch of weight before worlds." I said

"I am not going to gain that much weight from having one hamburger and some fries." Branden said

"You will if you do not exercise all the extra calories off." I said

"You still got french fries that are just as unhealthy as my hamburger." Branden said

"It is a special occasion plus I plan to go to the fitness club tomorrow and spend some extra time on the treadmill." I said

"Now I have to worry about you over exercising and over training again." Branden said

"I am just fine." I said

"What about your back? I do not want you to hurt it again." Branden said

"My back is fine. I am managing the pain." I said

"Are you using those pain killers again?" Branden asked

"No, I have over the counter back cream." I said lying to Branden.

"Good because those pain killers are dangerous if you take to many or if you take them when you no longer need them." Branden said

I had some prescription pain killers that my parents did not know that I had. I got them from my friend Bellas dad who is a doctor. He is prescribing them to me with out my parents knowing. I was prescribed them a few years back after my injury. I stopped taking them when my leg healed up. My parents did not know that my back pain was getting really bad again. I need the pain pills for my back because the over the counter cream does not manage the pain as well. After we ate we found our seats and still had a little bit of time before the concert would start. After we sat down in our seats Rochelle, Elizabeth, Rosie, and Kelsey come and sit next to us. We had no idea that the four of them were going to the concert as friends and would be sitting next to us.

"I did not know that your sister was coming to the concert with the three Cavanaugh girls." I said

"Neither did I. I did not know that she was friends with all three Cavanaugh girls." Branden said

"When you are best friends with one of them you are friends with all of them. That is just how it goes with the Cavanaugh girls." I said

We chatted with them for a little while we were waiting for the concert to start. I was looking at the weather radar on my cell phone. There was a storm on the way so I was glad that the concert was indoors.

**Darcys POV**

We were in the middle of watching the Disney movie on the portable DVD player when the power went out. We were watching the movie on the devices battery so the movie continued to play. Jayde and Leo found some flashlights. I was really scared so I cried for my mom and dad. Jayde helped me calm down and told me that everything would be okay.

**Wills POV**

My sister was really scared but even though I was scared as well I had to try and remain calm for my sister. We had to go to the basement to take shelter from the storm. Jayde turned off the movie since the battery needed to be recharged. She out on a battery powered hand held radio to get the weather report. She gave Darcy and I a water bottle because we both said we were thirsty. She told us about how she dealt with storms when she was younger.

**Deylias POV**

The concert was really good so far. At intermission time I decided that I wanted to buy some souvenirs.

"I can pay for what ever you want." Branden said

"There is no need for that because I have my own money that I saved up." I said

"I want to treat you." Branden said

"Branden you already paid for these tickets and for dinner." I said

"Well maybe I want to show you how much I love you." Branden said

"Branden , I know how much you love me. I want to pay for something by myself for once." I said

"Fine, but I saved up my money for this to you know." Branden said

I pulled my wallet out of my purse. I bought a t shirt, a poster, and there brand new concert live CD that is not available in stores yet. As I was putting my wallet away the prescription drugs fell out of my purse and Branden saw them.

"Deylia, What is this?" Branden said as he picked up the bottle.

"Nothing okay, Just forget that you ever saw it and give it back to me." I said

"I can not forget that I ever saw that bottle. I can not believe that you lied to me about it." Branden said

"Branden, It is a prescription and I am taking them responsibly." I said

"Do your parents know that you are back on them?" Branden asked

"Yes and they are okay with me taking them because it helps with the back pain more then the over the counter cream." I said lying to Branden

If my parents knew that I was getting the pills through my friends dad they would be really upset. I went back to my seat with Branden. He seemed upset that I lied to him. I know that we will have to talk about it at a later time. At the end of the concert I got my CD, poster, and t shirt autographed by all 5 of the boys in the band. Branden had bought tickets that earned us back stage passes. As we were leaving the concert the storm knocked the power out at the stadium. I remembered the time when Branden and I were younger and we were in the middle of our Jazz class group dance when the power went out. We had to re perform at the makeup recital the following weekend after the power went out in the middle of our group dance.

**_Please review or pm me with your Comments, Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, or Anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Remember you can ask me any questions that you may have or questions that you want to know about me._**


	29. Chapter 26: Lying And Boyfriends

_**Here is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. This chapter takes place the next day after the last chapter.**_

**The Consequences Of Lying To Your Boyfriend**

**Deylias POV**

I was at the fitness club running on the treadmill. No one knows that I am here. I told my brother Tyler that I needed to run a few errands and that I would be back soon. My parents were out shopping with my little siblings Darcy and Will. My parents forget that Darcy and Will had a birthday party to go to tonight so they had to go with them so they could buy a present for Cody Junior Rivers. Cody Junior is our cousin. He just turned 5 years old. His dad is my dads younger brother. His name is Cody as well. He was in the war and he tragically passed away almost 5 years ago in Afghanistan. He left behind his wife Abby and their two kids Julie and Cody Junior. Julie was 5 at the time. She is now 10 years old. Cody Junior was only about a month old at the time. He just turned 5 today. Tonights party was just for the kids. The family gathering was going to be next weekend. The sad part was that Cody was killed in the war just a few days after returning back to war after being home for the birth of his son. He had the option to take extended time off but he did not choose to.

**Tylers POV**

Deylia was out running errands and my parents were out with my two younger siblings so I was home alone. The power had come back on this morning. That was a good thing because a year and half ago when the power went out due to storms and high winds it was out for almost two days. I heard the doorbell ring. I answered it and it was Branden. Deylia and him have been dating for over two years so I am surprised that my parents have not givin him a copy of the house key yet.

"Is Deylia here. I need to talk to her about something that happened last night." Branden asked me

"No, she said she had a few errands to run but that was a few hours ago so she should be home soon." I said

"Is anyone else home?" Branden asked

"No, Deylia is supposed to take me to JTs house this afternoon so JT and I can hangout and watch some sports games." I said

"Well since she is not home yet can I talk to you about something?" Branden asked

"Yes sure, What is it?" I asked

"Last not when I was at the concert with her I found out that she was taking pain pills for her back. When I asked her if she was back on the pain pills she lied to me and told me that she was just using some over the counter back cream but then later the pills fell out of her purse so I knew she was lying to me. She told me that her parents know about it and they are okay with it but I think she is lying to me again." Branden said

"She is lying to you Branden. She asked mom and dad if she could go back on the prescription pain pills a little over a month ago and they told her no." I said

"Then how is she getting them without her parents permission because she is under 18 so she would need their permission?" Branden asked

"Well if I had to guess I would say Dr. Kingston is prescribing them to her." I said

"It is illegal to prescribe medication to someone without their parents permission when they are under 18." Branden said

"Why would he do that after knowing what Bella went through on those ADHD drugs?" I asked

"Maybe she told him that her parents gave her permission. I mean if she is lying to me she is probably lying to other people as well." Branden said

"What are we going to do about it?" I asked Branden

"We could tell your mom and dad about it." Branden said

"If we do that she will hate both of us for it." I said

"I love her and I do not want to see her get hurt." Branden said

"Why does doing the right thing have to be the hardest choice?" I said

"I do not know but if she keeps lying to me then maybe I should break up with her." Branden said

"No do not do that." I said

"Why not, If she keeps lying to me then maybe she does not love me anymore." Branden said

" I do not want her to come crying to me again. Last time when she thought you were cheating on her with Rochelle she was an absolute mess." I said

"Well if I break up with her and she comes crying to you then it would prove that she really loves me." Branden said

"Do you think that she would take you back again and give you another chance?" I asked

"I have no idea. I am going to call her and see where she is." Branden said and then he calls Deylia.

**Deylias POV**

My phone was ringing just as I was leaving the gym. It was Branden so I answered it. I knew that he would want to talk to me about last night so I answered it.

"Hello Branden." I said

"Hello, Where are you?" Branden asked

"I am at target but I will be going home right after if you want to come over so we can talk." I said lying because I did not want him to know that I spent the last couple hours at the gym.

"I know that you are lying because you sound out of breath." Branden said

"I have been in target for a while and I just need to have a drink of water." I said lying

"No you were at the fitness club. Deylia please stop lying to me." Branden said

"Fine I was at the fitness club but I am just leaving right now." I said

"Well I am at your house Now so I will see you when you get home." Branden said

We hung up the phone and I headed home. When I got home Branden and I talked. I did not appreciate him telling Tyler what was going on before I talked to him.

"Tyler and I talked about it and we think it is best if we tell your mom and dad what is going on." Branden said

"You should have never involved Tyler in this Branden." I said

"Tyler is your brother and he cares about you so he had every right to know." Branden said

"What will it take for you to not tell my parents." I said

"If you promise to tell them yourself." Branden said

The conversation ended and I had to take Tyler to JTs house so they could hang out. I was also picking him up later tonight. Branden was still at my house when I got back and we ate lunch together and then he left. After Branden left I went to target because I really did need some things at target. I was going to go this morning after I left the fitness club but Branden called and he was already at my house so I had decided that I would go latter after he left.

_**Please review or pm me with your Thoughts, Predictions, Suggestions, Comments, Questions, or Anything else you would like to know. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. The next chapter will have Tyler at JTs house. I also think that I am going to do a texting and driving plot in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. I am not telling you which character yet because I want you to guess. Please leave your guesses in either a review or a pm to me. You can also ask me anything that you want to know about me.**_


	30. Chapter 27: The Break Up

_**Here is the next chapter. I really hope that you enjoy it. This chapter has a distracted driving plot in it.**_

**The Break Up And The Consequences That Follow**

**JTs POV**

Tyler came over to hang out with me this afternoon. We plan and watching sports games and talking. We finally have time to hangout because basketball season is now over. We also help each other with homework. Even though I am one year older then Tyler and I have different classes I still like to help him out.

"Your sister and Branden seem like they are finally happy again." I said

"Until he breaks up with her again and then Deylia goes back to crying on my shoulder." Tyler said

"You think they are going to break up again?" I said

"Yes, Branden told me this morning that the only way to find out if their love is real is to break up with her and then if she goes back to crying on my shoulder he will know that their love is real." Tyler said

"Why, are they having relationship problems?" I said

"He has actually caught her in a few lies. I think he believes that she is lying to him about how much she really loves him." Tyler said

"How big were these lies?"I asked

"She lied to him about taking pain pills for her back. This morning when he called her she lied about were she really was." Tyler said

"Well maybe she is lying to him because she thinks that he is getting to involved in her personal stuff. Has she ever lied to you." I said

"No, I do not think that she would lie to me anyway. We are the closest sibling pair that I know of." Tyler said

"Well, I am pretty close with all my sisters as well." I said

"Do they come to you with all their boyfriend drama?" Tyler asked me

"No, they have each other for that. I am sure that Deylia would go to Darcy with all her Branden drama if Darcy was a teenager and not nine years old." I said

"You are probably right about that." Tyler said

"How are things going between you and Bella." I said

"Okay. We have only been dating for a few months, so I am not sure if it will turn out to be long term yet." Tyler said

"Make sure that she does not get hurt." I said

"I never said I was going to break up with her." Tyler said

"Good." I said

"How is your relationship going with that cheerleader girl?" Tyler asked

"Good, I do not think it is going to last. We have only been dating since the beginning of the school year and I can already feel her drifting apart from me." I said

"Well if you are going to break up with her do it the right way." Tyler said

"What would the right way be?" I asked

"Face to face in person. I would hate to get broken up with in a text or on my voice mail." Tyler said

"If she asks why, what would I say?" I asked

"You tell her the truth even if it hurts." Tyler said

"So I would tell her that I am breaking up with her because I have a crush on another girl." I said

"Who do you have a crush on now?" Tyler asked

"Do not hate me but I have had a crush on your sister for a long time." I said

"You have a crush on Deylia, Is that why you wanted to know if Branden was going to break up with her?" Tyler said

"Yes, If they break up you can tell her that she can cry in my arms instead of yours." I said

"That is fine with me." Tyler said

**Deylias POV**

I was on my way to pick up Tyler. He had spent the afternoon at his best friends JTs house. My parents wanted him back home for dinner so they sent me to pick him up. Dinner tonight was just going to be the four of us. My two younger siblings Darcy and Will were at the birthday party for Cody Junior. Branden and I seamed to have talk things through earlier today so I hope that our relationship will be okay.

**Tylers POV**

Deylia came to pick me up from my afternoon with JT. We were now on our way home. About halfway home Deylias cell phone goes off. She has it in one of the cup holders in between the two front seats.

"Can you pick that up and tell me who it is from?" Deylia asked me

I did as she asked and I picked up her phone and looked at the text.

"It is from Branden, You can read it when you get home." I told her. I did not want her to know that the text was a break up text from Branden.

"You can read it and tell me what it says." Delia said

"I do not think you want to know what it says right now." I told her

"Tyler you know that you can tell me." Deylia said

"I do not want you to get upset. You need to concentrate on your driving before you drive us off the road." I said

"That is not going to happen because I am a good driver." Deylia said

"Branden is breaking up with you in a text." I said

"Does it really say that." Deylia said

"It says "Deylia, I am sorry to have to do this but I really think that we need to break up. I want you to know that I hope that this will not be a permanent breakup but I think that we need to go our separate ways. I still want to be your friend even if you need a little bit of time before we can be friends." I said

Deylia starts to cry and tries to grab the phone from me. I am trying to hold it away from her. In doing so she loses control of her car and we go off the road and land overturned in the ditch. I quickly find my cell phone and call 911. I was able to open my car door and climb out of the car. The car is overturned on the drivers side so Deylia is trapped unless I can pull her out. The paramedics showed up and got her out of the car just in time. The gas tank caught on fire a short time after she was pulled out. The paramedics put her on a stretcher and then put her in the back of an ambulance. She was unconscious at first but the paramedics were able to stabilize her. The car was in really bad shape even before it caught on fire. The impact had been so hard that both of the air bags had been deployed. On the way to the hospital I called our parents. I told them that I just had a few cuts from broken glass but Deylia was in pretty bad shape. They said that they were heading to the hospital right away.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me your Thoughts, Suggestions, Ideas, Questions, or Anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. It will take place were this chapter leaves off. You can always review or pm me anything that you would like to know about me.**_


	31. Chapter 28: Your Fault

_**Here is the next one starts immediately after the last one ended. I hope that you enjoy it.**_

**This Is All Your Fault**

**Tylers POV**

I was in the back of the ambulance with Deylia. One of the paramedics stitched up the cuts from the glass on my hands and arms. then they put some first aid cream on them and bandaged them up. Deylia required far more medical care then what I needed. On the ride over to the hospital she was going in and out of conciseness. They had a oxygen mask on her to help her breath. She is going to need surgery as soon as we arrive at the hospital.

When we arrived they took her right into surgery. They sent me to an exam room for further examination to make sure I was going to be okay. I hated not knowing what was going on with my sister right now. After I was examined I was questioned by the police about exactly what happened.

"Can you explain to me what happened before she went off the road and crashed." The police officer said.

"Her cell phone is in one of the front cup holders and the text tone went off. She asked me to look at it knowing that she could not because she was driving at the time. I picked up the phone and read the text. I told her that it was from her boyfriend Branden. She asked me what it had said. I told her not to worry about it right now because I did not want her to get upset and cause an accident. She told me that she wanted to know what it said so I read it to her. It was a break up text from her boyfriend." I said

Since I still had her phone in my hand when the car crashed the phone did not get damaged in the crash. My phone was also okay since it was in my pants pocket at the time. Deylias purse had been pulled out at the same time that I helped the paramedics get her out of the car. I showed the police officer the text she received from Branden.

"Did the crash happen after you read her this text?" The police officer said

"After I read the text to her she wanted to see it for herself. She reached over and tried to grab the phone from me. That is when she lost control of the vehicle, went off the road, and ended up crashing in the ditch." I said

"Well you did the right thing by calling 911 right away for help." The police officer said

After the officer left I was also interviewed by a news reporter. Then the doctor that had checked me over to make sure I was okay said that my parents had arrived and were waiting in the emergency waiting room. I went to where my parents were. They both gave me a hug. I told them the same story that I told the police officer. I was still shaken up over what had happened. The crash happened so fast I just wish I could have prevented it.

"I am so sorry." I told both of my parents

"Do not think that this is your fault because it was not." My mom said

"I feel like I should have done something to prevent it. I should have insisted that she pulled over before I read her the text." I said

"We are just glad that you are okay." My dad said

"Is Deylia going to be okay?' I asked both of them

"The person at the desk said that she was still in surgery as of a few minutes ago." My mom said

"The doctors will tell us more as soon as they know." My dad said

"What if she does not make it through?" I asked

"I am sure she will. Just do not worry about it." My mom said

"We are going to go to the hospital cafeteria and get some food. You can either come with us and get something or you can stay here and we can bring you some food back." My dad said

I decided to stay here just in case they had anymore news while my parents went to get food.

**Brandens POV**

I was at home. I had broken up with Deylia a little while ago. I did not know how she was going to take it. I was home alone tonight. My sister was working on her senior project with one of her friends. My mom was out on a date. She has dated a lot of people during the last 10 years of her divorce. None of her relationships had lasted more then a year. This one actually has been a year and a half. I ate some dinner alone and turned on the evening news. One of the first stories was about a young girl that had crashed her car and how her brother helped to rescue her.

"We have a breaking news story to report tonight. Just about two hours ago a 16 year old girl named Deylia Marie Rivers was rushed to the emergency room at Rosewood hospital along with her brother 15 year old Tyler Alexander Rivers for treatment because of a very bad car accident." The reporter lady was saying

Just as I heard Deylia Name I had to turn up the volume of the TV. I can not believe what was happening. Even though I had broken up with her I still cared about her.

"We have learned that Tyler just has minor injures and has already been treated. Deylias injures on the other hand are more severe. She is still in surgery and her condition is listed as severely critical." The reporter continued to say

I could not believe what I was hearing. I did not even know if she received my text but if she had it was probably the text that caused this accident.

"We interviewed Tyler after he was treated for his injures and her is what he had to say." The reporter was saying

Then a video clip of Tyler was shown.

"My first thought were to call 911. As I was calling 911 I looked at my sister and saw that she was slumped over the air bag in front of the steering wheel. I was able to get myself out of the vehicle but my sister was unconscious. While I was waiting for the medics to arrive I was trying to pull her out. I had to move the car debris out of the way in order to get her out. Then the paramedics arrived and I helped them pull her out." Tyler said in the interview

"For more on this story please visit our website. Their will be updates plus Tylers full interview is online." The reporter said and then went on to the next story.

I immediately got up and grabbed my car keys and rushed to the hospital. When I got there I saw Tyler waiting in the waiting room with his parents.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked me

"I am here for Deylia. I want to know if she is going to be okay." I said

"You broke up with her in a text message so why do you care?" Tyler asked

"I still care about her even though we are broken up." I said

"This is all your fault." Tyler said

"Just because I broke up with her that does not make it my fault." I said

"Well then why did you break up with her?" Tyler asked me

"She was lying to me about going back on those pain pills." I said

Her parents heard me and they were now questioning us about them.

"What pain pills are you talking about?" Her mom asked me

"She has been taking pills for her back without her parents permission." I said

"How long have you known about this." Her dad asked

"I just found out yesterday. I told Tyler about them this morning and we wanted to tell you two but Deylia begged us not to." I said

"Were are these pills and who is prescribing them with out our permission?" Her mom asked

"They were in her purse yesterday. So i am guessing that they are still their. She would not tell me who was giving them to her." I said

Her parents were handed Deylias purse when they arrived. Tyler had handed his parents Deylias phone so they could see Brandens text. They found the bottle in the bottom of Deylias purse.

"It says Dr. Wren Kingston prescribed them. The original prescription was filled just over a month ago and this renewal was just filled a few days ago." Her dad said

"She asked us if she could go back on the medicine and we told her no so why would she go behind our backs and go back on it?" Her mom asked her dad

"I just can not believe that he would prescribe her something with our our permission." Her dad said

"Why did you tell her no when she asked you about. Maybe her back pain was really bad again and she needed to go back on it." I asked

"You know that this is highly addictive medication. That is why we told her no in the first place. We did not want her to end up like Bella Kingston did and get addicted to some ADHD pills that she should not even have been taking in the first place. Her mom said

"It is illegal for Dr. Kingston to prescribe something for someone that is still a minor without their parents permission." Her dad said

"Are you suggesting that we put charges against him and take him to court." Her mom said

"I think he should own up for what he did wrong." Her dad said

"If we do that he will lose his medical licence and he may also face jail time." Her mom said

"You would not want to do that." Tyler said

"Why, he deserves to pay for his wrong doing." Her dad said

"If he goes to jail I am afraid that it will cause Bella to relapse on those pills or cause her to drink or do something else bad." Tyler said

"She is your girlfriend so it will be up to you to get her through this." I said

"Well if you still cared about Deylia the way you used to then you would never have broken up with her and this never would have happened." Tyler said

**The Rivers Parents POV**

Just then a doctor came out to talk to us. It just so happened to be Dr Kingston. He worked at the hospital but he was also our familys doctor.

"She just came out of surgery and she should make a full recovery in time." Dr. Kingston said

"Did she tell you that she had permission from us to go back on these pain pills?" Deylias mom asked

"No, but the last time I saw her I did an x ray on her back and it showed a lot of swollen areas. I advised her to take a break from dancing and she told me that she could not because worlds was coming up. That it why I prescribed her the medicine." Dr. Kingston said

"Will she be able to dance at worlds. They are coming up soon during spring break." Deylias Dad asked

"No, She will have to go through recovery and then Physical therapy. So it will take her injures a while to heal." Dr Kingston said

"What about the end of year recital. That is the first weekend in June." Deylias mom asked

"She should be able to dance by then but she will have to do a simple routine." Dr. Kingston said

"Can we go see her now?" Deylias Dad asked

"Yes you can. You can follow me to her room." Dr. Kingston said

We went to see Deylia. Branden and Tyler came to the room with us. She was sleeping so we let her rest. She had a cast on one of her legs and one of her arms. She was also wearing a back brace.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me with your Thoughts, Suggestions, Ideas, Questions, or Anything else that you would like to know about this story. I am not sure what the next chapter will be about. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. As always you can review or pm me about anything.**_


	32. Chapter 29: The Charges

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter will be from Bellas and Tylers point of view.**_

**The Charges Are Filed Against Me**

**Bellas POV**

A few days later I was on my way to pick up my boyfriend Tyler for school. I went with him to the hospital yesterday to see Deylia. She is doing much better. I am hopeful that she will be out of the hospital in a few days. Her parents still want to file charges against my dad for illegal prescribing pain pills to her. Tyler is trying to talk them out of it because the pill thing was not even directly related to her car accident.

I do not want my dad to lose his medical licence or even worse by ending up in jail. Who knows what that would do to our family. My parents have been kind of quit and secretive around me. I think that they do not want to stress me out because they are afraid that I will start taking ADHD pills again and become addicted to them again.

When I get to school with Tyler we go to our lockers. We are lucky because they are across from each other. We had some time before class starts so we can talk.

"So have you convinced your parents yet to not file charges against my dad?" I asked Tyler

"No, I tried to talk to them about it and they just tell me not to get involved. Are your parents telling you anything?" Tyler told me

"No, They always whisper to each other when I am around." I told Tyler

"So basically something could be going on and they are not telling you." Tyler said

"I am just worried about this tearing apart my family." I said

"Everything will work out in time." Tyler told me

"You want to come over after school? My parents will not be home so we will have the place to ourselves." I asked Tyler

"That sounds good. I was going to go visit Deylia again with my parents but I have done that everyday after school since so I can take one day off from seeing her" Tyler said

"What about your little siblings?" I asked Tyler

"They have been staying at the neighbors house." Tyler said

"Do they even know what is going on with Deylia?" I asked Tyler

"They do but they are little so they can not handle being at the hospital for hours at a time everyday. My parents took them once but they could not stay as long as they wanted to because Will and Darcy were acting up." Tyler said

"At least they know." I said

"This thing with your dad is not your fault." Tyler said

"Whose fault is it?" I asked

"That jerk of a boyfriend Branden. We were becoming good friends and then he just broke up with my sister so now I hate him." Tyler said

**Tylers POV**

Branden was at his looker witch was a few lookers down from mine so he heard the whole conversation.

"How could you just call me a jerk when we were becoming good friends?" Branden said

"You are a jerk for breaking up with my sister and causing this whole mess." I said

"I was not the one that went behind my parents back to get pain pills from the doctor illegally." Branden said

"Well you did break up with her over a text message that caused her to have a car accident because she was upset." I said

Then Branden got upset and punched me in the face. I punched him back in the stomach. I have never known Branden to be violent before and now we are in a fight. My girlfriend Bella was witness to this fight and trying to stop it but it was not helping.

"You two, Principles office now." A teacher said that was witnessing the fight.

We were then escorted to the principles office by the teacher and Bella had come to because she was a witness. They sent us to the nurses office first. I had a bloody nose and Branden had a cut lip from our fight. Then we had to go back to the principles office.

"Somebody explain to me what happened?" The principal said

"Branden through the first punch." Tyler said

"I threw the first punch but Tyler started the fight." Branden said

"Did you witness this Bella?" The principal asked

Yes." Bella said

"Who is really at fault for this fight?" The principal asked

"Branden." I said

"Tyler called me a jerk and that is why I punched him." Branden said

"Is this true Bella?" The principal asked

"Yes." Bella said with a I am sorry look on her face.

"Bella you can leave now. Tyler I want you to stay in here for in school suspension today. Branden I am going to give you after school detentions for the rest of the week." The principal said

Bella went back to class and I had to stay and serve an ISS when all Branden had was after school detentions for the rest of the week.

**Bellas POV**

After school I meet Tyler in the front of the school. I did not think that it was far that he got a ISS and all Branden got were a few detentions for a fight that Branden technically started. When we got to my house we went upstairs to work on school work and talk. My parents would not be happy if they knew that I was in my bedroom with my boyfriend. We were supposed to be studying but no one else was home so it turned in to a make out session that was getting intense until Tylers cell phone started to ring.

**Tylers POV**

It is my dad. I should answer it just in cause it is important.

"Hello." I said

"Where are you Tyler?" My dad asked

"I am at Bellas, we are studying together." I said

"Okay, I thought that you would want a ride to the hospital to see Deylia." My dad said

"No, I want to spend some time with my girlfriend." I said

"Have her bring you home before it gets to late because it is a school night." My dad said

"Okay, thanks dad." I said

"Your mom wants to talk to you, I will give her my phone." My dad said

"Hi mom." I said

"Why did the principal call me today and told me that you spent the day in ISS because you got into a fight with Branden" My mom asked

"I am sorry but he was being a reel jerk." I said

"You should not call people that Tyler."My mom said

"Sorry." I said

"Are you sure that you do not want us to come pick you up at Bellas so you can go to the hospital with us to see Deylia?" My mom asked

"No, I want to spend some time with her." I said

"Okay by." My mom said

**Bellas POV  
**

After Tyler hung up his phone we went back to making out. After a few minutes both of our shirts came off.

"Are you sure about this?" Tyler asked

"Yes, It is not like we have not done it before." I said

"I just wanted to make sure because the first time we did it we were both drunk and I wanted to make sure that I was not taking advantage of you like I did last time." Tyler said

"We have been dating for a few months now and I am ready to take a step up in our relationship." I said

Then it happened. I made sure that he used protection because I was not on birth control and I did not want to get pregnant. Afterwords we cuddled next to each other for a little while before I heard my parents come home.

"Crap, We need to get dressed and act like nothing happened between us." I said

"Bella we are home." My mom said

"I am upstairs in my room. I will be down in a few minutes." I said

"My parents do not even know that you are here." I told Tyler

Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I saw my dad standing at my open doorway. At last both Tyler and I had our cloths back on.

"Bella, you know that you are not supposed to have any boys in your room. Certainly not your boyfriend and especially when no one else is home." My dad said

"I am 16 dad not 12, I think I am old enough to have a boy in my room." I replied back

"Rules are rules and I can tell by the way you are acting that you two were up to something before we got home." My dad said

"We took the next step in our relationship so yes we were up to something." I said

"Do I need to write you a prescription for birth control now?" My dad asked

"That probably is a good Idea." I said

"Tyler you can stay for dinner if you want." My dad said

"What is for dinner dad?" I asked

"I think your mom wants to make tacos." My dad said

"That sounds really good. Tyler are you going to stay for dinner?" I asked

"Yes." Tyler replied

After my dad left Tyler and I went downstairs. My mom was already cooking the beef for the tacos.

"Tyler I did not know that you were here." My mom said

"He came home with me after school." I said

"Is he staying for dinner?" My mom asked

"Yes, Dad invited him." I said

"That was nice of him to do." My mom said

We waited for my mom to finish cooking dinner. She asked Tyler and I to set the table and we ate dinner.

"This is really good. Thank you for inviting me." Tyler said

"You are welcome to eat here any time you want." Bellas dad said

"Why does this taste extra good this time?" I asked My parents

"We bought Angus ground sirloin from the meat market this time." My mom said

"Tyler do you like it?" I asked

"Yes and it is even better then my parents tacos since they use ground turkey most of the time." Tyler said

"So this is like a treat for you." I said

"Yes it is." Tyler said

After we ate dinner it was time for me to take Tyler home. When I got home my parents told me that they wanted to talk to me.

"Your dad told me what you and Tyler were up to before we got home." My mom said

"We love each other and it is not like we just met each other." I said

"I know, I agree with your dad and you are old enough to start taking birth control." My mom said

"Well that went so much better then I thought it would." I said

"That is not all we have to talk to you about. Deylias parents decided to file formal charges against me. So we went to see an attorney today to talk about our options." My dad said

"What is going to happen now?" I asked

"Well a court date will be set and we will take it from there." My dad said

"Are you going to loose your medical licence dad?" I asked

"I hope not but that would be close to the best case senerio." My dad said

"So the outcome could be even worse like you could end up in jail." I said

"Lets hope that it does not come to that." My dad said

"so what will happen if you loose your medical licence?" I asked

"Well your mom and I have talked and if that happens we will probably end up moving back to London." My dad said

"Like permanently." I said

"Yes." My dad said

"I hate it there. Just because I am okay with spending every summer there since we moved here four years ago that does not mean that I am okay with moving back there permanently."

"Well if it happens you are just going to have to deal with it." My mom said

"I like my high school here. I have a boyfriend here. I do not want to have to go back to that K - 12 private school again." I said

"Well if we move back there then you will go to that K - 12 private school." My mom said

"What if I do not want to move back there?" I asked

"We are your parents so if we go then you will come with us." My mom said

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me with your Thought, Suggestions, Ideas, Questions, or Anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I do not know what it will be about yet. Please tell me if this story has to much or not enough drama in it.**_


	33. Chapter 30: Good News And Bad News

**_Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be from Deylias, Tylers, and Bellas POV. This chapter switches POVs a lot so please read carefully so you do not get confused._**

**Good News And Bad News, What Do You Want To Hear First**

**Deylias POV**

I was still in the hospital. I had been in there all this week. I should be able to go home really soon so I am happy. I still have a leg cast and an arm splint on. My ER doctor just came in my room to do my morning check. Of course my ER doctor is Dr. Kingston. It is good for me because he is a really good doctor and a family friend. My parents are not happy about this. Tyler has been telling me how our parents want to press charges against him because of the pain pills. Tyler is worried what will happen to Bella if my parents go through with the charges. Bella is not only Tylers girlfriend but she is also a really good friend of mine. She has already been through so much this year.

"I have good news and bad news for you today so which one do you want to hear first?" Dr. Kingston said

"The good news." I said

"The good news is that you can go home today but you will still need lots of rest and you have to promise to take it easy." Dr. Kingston said

"So what is the bad news?" I asked

"You can not return to dance for a while. The casts may be ready to come off but you will have to go through physical therapy. Also I am going to keep you in the back brace for the time being." Dr. Kingston said

**Tylers POV**

Friday is finally here. It has been a really long week. I have visited Deylia everyday this week except for Wednesday. Wednesday was the day that Bella and I went to her house after school. I had a really good time with her. We had never talked about taking the next step in our relationship so when Bella said that she wanted to take that next step I was really happy. I am glad that taking that next step in our relationship went as good as it did. Bella had been acting kind of strange the last two days. I hope that she is not having any regrets. Maybe I will talk to her about it today at lunch.

**Bellas POV**

I have not told anyone yet about the charges against my dad. I have not even told Tyler anything. He is a really great boyfriend and I do not want to tell him that I might be going back to London and it will not be just for the summer. I should tell him though. I can tell that he knows that something is bothering me. Lunch starts in a few minutes so maybe I will tell him then. I walk into the cafeteria and I see Tyler. I go and sit down next to him.

"I think we need to talk." I said to Tyler

"I have been wanting to ask you what is bothering you." Tyler said

"Family stuff." I told Tyler

"So you do not regret what we did the other day when I came over to your house." Tyler said

"No, I am really glad that we took the next step in our relationship." I said

"Same with me." Tyler said

"I was going to see Deylia at the hospital after school today so if you want to come I would be happy to give you a ride." I said

"Actually see gets to go home today. My parents should be picking her up right about now." Tyler said

"Then can I give you a ride home so I can come visit her." I said

"I have baseball practice after school with JT. He will be taking me home when practice is done. If you want to go see Deylia after school and then when I get home we can hangout." Tyler said

"That sounds good." I said

"You do not want to tell me exactly what is bothering you." Tyler said

"Not now but I promise I will tell you tonight." I said

Lunch was now over so Tyler and I went back to class. After school I went over to see Deylia. I only went to the hospital once this week so I felt like I needed to go see her.

**Deylias POV**

I was at home resting on the couch when Bella came over. She has been a really good friend to me.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked me

"Better now that I am home. How are You?" I said

"I am doing okay, there is just some stuff going on with my family right now." Bella told me

"If you want to talk to me about it, I am your friend so I will be glad to listen." I said

"My parents have told me not to tell anyone but Tyler knows that something is up and I told him that I would tell him tonight." Bella said

"What exactly is going on?" I asked Bella

"Your parents filled charges against my dad for the pain pill prescription." Bella said

"I am so sorry." I say as my phone starts to ring to a ringtone of We are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. It is a phone call from Branden. I quickly hit decline.

"You changed your ringtone." Bella said

"No, I just switched it for a certain someone." I said

"Branden." Bella said

"Yes." I said

"He probably fells guilty and he wants to make it up with you." Bella said

"I need some time before I can talk to him." I said

"I can understand that. Did Tyler tell you what happened between him and Branden two days ago?" Bella asked

"No, What happened?" I asked

"They got into a fight at school. Tyler and I were talking about Branden and he overheard us. Branden confronted Tyler after Tyler called him a jerk and they got in a fight. Then both of them got sent to the principals office and I had to go to because I was a witness to the whole thing." Bella said

"So did they get in trouble?" I asked

"Tyler got an ISS and Branden got three after school detentions." Bella said

"Do you know were Tyler was on Wednesday? He came to visit me everyday at the hospital except for Wednesday." I asked

"He was with me. We had a study date at my house after school that turned into us taking the next step in our relationship." Bella said

"The two of you did it." I said

"Yes and I am really happy about it." Bella said

"The two of you have not even been dating for that long. Branden and I waited over 2 years before we finally did it. I said

"It was not our official first time. We hocked up at that party before we actually official got together." Bella said

"The two of you were drunk at that party, so you probably did not know what you were getting into." I said

"I regretted that time when the both of us were drunk but this time it was really great." Bella said

"Do your parents know that you took the next step in your relationship with Tyler?" I asked

"They do. They came home shortly after and they could tell that we had been up to something by the way we were acting." Bella said

"Were they mad at you?" I asked

"No, They told me that I was old enough and as long as I was being responsible they are okay with it. My dad already wrote me a prescription for birth control. I picked it up yesterday and started taking it today." Bella said

"My parents were really upset when they first found out but eventually my mom went with me to the doctor to get a prescription for birth control." I said

"So do you think that you and Branden still have a chance?" Bella asked

"I still care about him but I do not know if we will get back together." I said

"Well you should talk to him." Bella said

"He is really busy now preparing for worlds. Now that I can not compete Kelsey will be going in my place." I said

"You still have two more years to compete at this age level. This is Kelseys last year. Do you know were she is going to school next year." Bella said

"She wants to go to Toronto University. It has something to do with finding her dad." I said

**Tylers POV**

I walked into my house after JT dropped me off. I hear Deylia and Bella talking in the living room.

"Hey I just got home from baseball practice." I said

"Mom and Dad should be home really soon from their parent teacher conferences for Will and Darcy." Deylia said

"That was really nice of Bella to come over and see you." I said

"We are friends you know." Deylia said

"I know." I said

"Can we talk?" Bella asked me

"Yes. We can go upstairs if you want to talk in private." I said

"Deylia already knows what I am going to tell you so I do not mind if she is here when I tell you." Bella said

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" I asked

**Bellas POV**

**"**My parents do not want me telling anyone this but I just can not keep it a secret anymore. Your parents filled charges against my dad for illegally prescribing pain pills to your sister. My dad could end up losing his medical licence or even worse end up in jail." I said

I decided to leave out the part that we might have to move back to London. I do not want to tell anyone until I know for sure if we have to move back or not.

"I am so sorry. Thank you for telling me. You know that I will be there for you whenever you need me." Tyler said

Just then Deylia and Tylers parents walked in with Will and Darcy.

**Tylers POV**

"Mom and Dad, Can Bella stay for dinner tonight?" I asked my parents

"Of course she can. You know that she is welcome here anytime." My mom said

We waited for my parents to cook dinner. Tonight we were having spaghetti and turkey meatballs. We also had garlic bread and a salad for sides.

"Bella, how is school going for you this year?" My dad asked Bella

"Good. I have medical skills this semester as an elective." Bella said

"So is that what you are interested in as a future career?" My mom asked Bella

"I am not really sure. This class is pretty easy. Anything that I am having trouble with my dad is able to help me." Bella said

"That is good. My dad has been helping me a lot with my computer and business electives." I said

"My mom has been helping me with my cooking elective." Deylia said

"Bella, how has your family been?" My dad asked

"Like you actually care what they are going through right know." Bella said rudely

"That was really rude." My mom said

"Well the two of you got my family into this mess." Bella said

"She is right. The two of you did not have to file charges against Bellas dad." I said

"We did what we thought was right." My mom said

"So do you even care that her dad could lose his medical licence and he may even face jail time?" Deylia said

"We do care but he illegally prescribed medication so he needs to take responsibility for it." My dad said

"If you cared then you never would have filled the charges in the first place." Bella said rudely

The rest of the dinner did not go very good. Deylia, Bella and I were arguing with My mom and Dad. When dinner was over Deylia, Bella, and I all left the kitchen. Will and Darcy also joined us in the other room. Hopefully if Bella ever eats dinner here again things will go much better.

**_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me with your Thoughts, Questions, Ideas, Suggestions, or Anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet. Also please tell me if this story has to much drama or not enough drama. You can also tell me anything that you would like to see in any future chapters about any character._**


	34. Chapter 31: The School Trip

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will be about the 8th grade class trip to Washington DC. The character povs in this chapter will be from Leo, Rosie, and Xanthe.**_

**The Class Trip To Washington DC**

**Leos POV**

I was packing for his class trip. I was excited to go to Washington DC. I was also excited that he got to miss some school in order to go. It was a school trip so he still would be with his friends. I was almost done packing when my mom came into my room to check up on me.

"Are you almost done packing because you leave tomorrow morning?" My mom asked

"Yes, I am just about done." I said

"Did your sister tell you all about her trip to DC four years ago?" My mom asked

"No, I told her that I did not want to here about her trip until after I went." I said

"So you want to have your own adventurers and not worry about competing with how her trip went." My mom said

"Were is Jayde anyway? I have not seen her all day." I said

"She is spending today and tomorrow with Ezra." My mom said

"She has been seeing him a lot." I said

"I am okay with that as long as she is happy." My mom said

"What does dad think about it?" I asked

"He is not to happy about it but he understands that it is good for Jayde to bond with Ezra. How are you with it?" My mom said

"The only thing that I do not like is that I feel like Jayde has replaced me with Katie." I said

"She has not replaced you. Jayde just grew up with a brother and now that she has a half sister she wants to get to know her." My mom said

"On the plus side dad is now playing favoritism with me and not Jayde anymore." I said

**Rosies POV**

I was at the stables with my horse Sophie. I had just come back from a trail ride with my mom. We were also with cousin Bella and aunt Melissa. I had already packed for my DC trip that leaves tomorrow. Just for fun I took my horse around the jumping arena once. I was going to be in DC for almost a week so today would be the last day that I could go ridding until I got back. My parents have hired a stable hand to take care of my horse so I never have to worry about her. The stable hand is one of my dads work friends daughters. She is 19 and she is studying veterinary medicine in university. She does not own a horse like I do but she loves to ride. She is practically Sophies second owner. After the trail ride the four of us go out to dinner.

**Xanthes POV**

Today was the last day for filming my very first toothpaste commercial. We were done early and my mom would not be picking me up until later so I had plenty of time to spend with Charlie. Charlies father was out of the studio doing photo shoots in other locations so no one else but us was still her. We had a picnic meal together. Then we kissed and talked.

**General POV**

The next day all of the 8th graders were loaded on to buses. These buses were not school buses. Xanthe, Leo, and Rosie were all assigned to bus number 1. There were a total of three buses going to be filled with the students, teachers, and other parent chaperons. Xanthe and Leo were towards the front of the line. Rosie was towards the back of the line. Rosie hated being in the back because it meant that she would not get her choice at a seat. She just hoped that Xanthe would save a seat for her. Xanthe and Leo get on the bus. Xanthe sits down in a row near the middle and Leo sits in a row behind her. Rosie gets on the bus and someone is already sitting next to Xanthe so Rosie sits in the row behind with Leo. Xanthe turns around to talk to Rosie.

"I am sorry that you can not sit with me but one of the teachers told me that I was not aloud to save seats when I did not want to let Jenny sit here." Xanthe said

"That is okay. I still get to sit with Leo." Rosie said

"It looks like Rosie has a crush on Leo." Jenny chimed in

"I do not." Rosie said back to Jenny

"If you have a crush on my cousin I am okay with it." Xanthe said

"Okay maybe I have a little crush but I do not think that he likes me back." Rosie said

"So do you really have a crush on me?" Leo asked Rosie

"Yes but I am not going to let it ruin our friendship." Rosie told Leo

"Good." Leo said

"So do you like me or not?" Rosie asked Leo

"I like you but just as a friend. At least for right now. Someday I could actually see us dating." Leo said to Rosie

All the school buses were loaded and they left the middle school. Several hours later the bus arrived in Washington DC. A teacher announced that they had to go over the rules before the kids started to get off the bus.

"Everyone will get put into a group of three. The three of you will room together. You also must stick together when we are out touring the city." A teacher said then names were announced.

Xanthe, Rosie, and Jenny are all put together. Leo is put with Chris and Tom. They all check into the hotel room, put their things away and then it is time for all the kids to eat dinner. Over the next several days the group will do a lot of touring. Their is even a spirit dinner cruise that will even have dancing on the boat. At the end of the week the group will load all of there things on the buses again and take the several hour ride back home.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me with any Suggestions, Questions, Ideas, Predictions, Thoughts, or Anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I do not know what it will be about yet. I am sorry if this chapter was not very good. I thought of this idea after looking at pictures from my 8th grade trip to Washington DC. I remembered how much fun I had on that trip.**_


	35. Chapter 32: The Recovery

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This chapter will mainly focus on Deylia and her recovery process.**_

**The Recovery Process**

**Deylias POV**

It was a Saturday afternoon. I had gotten out of the hospital just over a week ago. 8 days ago to be exact. I just got home recently for from my physical therapy appointment. This was the forth one that I have been to. I go for physical therapy on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Tuesday and Thursday are in the afternoons. Saturday is in the morning. I still had a boot cast on my leg that allowed me to get around and a arm sling on. I no longer had to use a wheelchair. I had crutches to use if I needed them.

"Do you think you will be ready to go back to school on Monday?" My mom asked me

"I guess." I said

"Well then you will be going back to school on Monday. We already let you have an extra week off of school." My dad said

"I am just not looking forward to see Branden everyday at school." I said

"It has been almost two weeks and you still feel heartbroken for him." My mom said

"Yes mom we had been dating for over two years so of course I still feel heartbroken." I said

"Well if the two of you are meant to be together then you will be together again someday." My mom told me

"How do you know that?" I asked my mom

"Well my mom told me that after I had my heat broken really bad and it was true because your dad and I found each other again." My mom said

"Dad you broke moms heart before." I said

"More then once actually back when we were in high school." My dad told me

"Can you tell me the story." I said then the doorbell rang

"Later after I see who is at the door." My dad said

Tyler comes in the room and it looks like he wants to talk to me.

"How is my big sister doing?" Tyler asked me

"I am doing good. Physical therapy is going really good." I said

"So when are you coming back to school?" Tyler asked me

"Monday." I said

"Well I will be glad to help you get around at school if you need my help." Tyler said

"I am just not looking forward to seeing Branden when I go back to school." I said

"I will do my best to not let him bother you at school." Tyler said

"Thank you." I said

**Brandens POV**

I had come over to see Deylia. I wanted to know how she was doing. I had called her several times in the last week. All of the times I called her I got her voice mail. I left her several messages but they were never returned. I also texted her a bunch of times but I never got a reply. My mom wanted me to bring her get well soon flowers. I also bought her a get well soon card. I signed it along with my sister and my mom. We even each wrote our own get well soon wishes on the card. When I rang the doorbell Deylias dad answered it.

"Are you here to see Deylia?" Her dad asked me

"Yes, I have flowers and a get well soon card for her." I said

"That was really nice of you. She is in the living room if you want to go give them to her. I am not sure how she will react when she sees you though." Her dad said

I walked into the room where Deylia was. She looked surprise to see me but also kind of upset that I was their.

**Deylias POV**

"What do you think you are doing her Branden." I said

I was already upset that I would have to see him at school on Monday but now I had to see him in my house.

"I came her to give you these flowers and this card." Branden said to me

"Is this your way of saying that you want to get back together with me?" I asked Branden

I really hoped that he wanted to get back together with me. I did not want to be heartbroken anymore.

"No, These are get well soon flowers and this is a get well soon card." Branden said as he handed me the card and flowers.

"That was really sweet of you." I said

"Thanks but it was actually my moms idea. I bought them but it was all because she suggested it. She even signed the card along with Kelsey. So the card and flowers are actually from my mom, sister, and me." I said

"Thanks I really appreciate it." I said

"You are welcome. How is physical therapy going?" Branden asked me

"Good, I have only gone four times so far. I will be returning to school on Monday" I said

"Well that is good, maybe I could take you to some of your appointments. As a friend of course." Branden told me

"I go on Tuesday and Thursdays after school. I also go on Saturday mornings." I said

"I can take you on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Branden said to me

"As long as it does not mess up your training schedule for worlds I will be happy if you took me to physical therapy." I told Branden

"No because those are Kelseys rehearsal days for her solo. My rehearsal days are Monday and Friday. Kelsey and I will be rehearsing our duet for worlds on Wednesdays and Saturdays." Branden told me

"Good you found a replacement for the duet since I can not do it anymore with you." I said

"Well she was really the only one that I could use since she is your alternate for worlds." Branden said to me

"You have danced with her before so it should not be that hard." I said

"Are we friends?" Branden asked me

"Yes." I said

Then Branden left. I was a little less heartbroken now. I was happy that we were friends again. I also opened the card and read what it said. I was glad that Branden, Kelsey and their mom signed it. After Branden left my parents checked on me.

"Are you upset that he came by to see how you were." My mom said

"No I am actually glad that he came by. He has called me several times and texted me but I never responded back to him. I actually have thought about deleting his number from my phone several times but I still cared about him so I decided against it." I said

"Does this mean that the two of you are back together?" My dad asked

"No but we are friends again so that is one step in the right direction." I said

"That is really good to here." My mom said

"He is even going to take me to physical therapy on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school." I told my parents

"That is really good. Now your mom and I do not have to decide which one of us has to leave work early to take you." My dad said

"So are the two of you going to tell me the story that you were going to tell me before Branden came over?" I asked my parents

"What story?" My mom asked

"I promised her that I would tell her the story of how I broke your heart and how we got back together again. Tyler you can hear this story as well." My dad said to my mom

My parents started to tell the story to Tyler and I.

"Well it was the third time we had broken up. Your dad moved away and the long distance thing was not going to work out for us." My mom said

"After I left, I decided that If I ever saw your mom again I would ask her to Mary me. I bought a ring and I had it for two years before I saw her again." My dad said

"I was going to a college for beauty and fashion. We were having a fashion runway show that night and your dad had attended." My mom said

"I had the ring with me because I knew that your mom was in the show and afterwords I was going to propose. After the show I told the director to call your mom back up on the stage and I proposed to her." my dad said

"Of course I was going to say yes but it was April Fools day so I said no at first to be funny." My mom said

"I thought that she was actually rejected me but then she told me that she was just messing around with me and of course she would marry me." My dad said

"That night we got engaged was the night that I also got pregnant with you." My mom said

"We got married shortly after that and then about a year and a half later we found out that we were going to be having another kid. This is when your mom got pregnant with Tyler." My dad said

"Thank you for telling me this story. It really makes me feel better." I said to my parents

"So what did Branden have to say to you?" Tyler asked me

"Not much, he just wanted to know how I was doing. He brought me get well flowers and a card. We talked things through and we are friends again. He is even doing our parents a favor by taking me to physical therapy after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays." I said

"Just do not let him hurt you again or I will have to have another talk with him" Tyler said

"Thank you for your concern." I said

"You are my big sister so I care about you." Tyler told me

On Monday Branden picked me up for school. Tyler got a ride from JT like he does everyday. My parents take turns taking Darcy and Will to before care at school before they go to work. They also have to stay at after care until one of my parents can pick them up. Branden Helped me carry my things from class to class even though the only class that he has with me is foods and nutrition. We are partnered up in a group to cook with Kelsey of course. Kelsey is being really nice to me. I told her thank you for what she said on my get well card. Her and I are kind of on good terms again. Branden also told me that he plans on picking me up every day. He can only take me home on my physical therapy days because the other days he has to rehearse for worlds after school. I told him that Bella will give me a ride home on my non physical therapy days.

On Tuesday after school Branden took me to my physical therapy appointment and then he took me home. He even offered to stay with me for a little while so of course I let him stay. On Tuesday night Bella texted me and told me that she had some family stuff to deal with on Wednesday and would not be able to take me home because she was not going to be at school tomorrow.

On Wednesday when Branden came to pick me up for school I had to ask him to do me a favor.

"Bella texted me last night and told me that she was not going to be at school today so can you take me home today if it is not to inconvenient to you. You do not have to stay. You can just drop me off and then go meet Kelsey at the dance studio for your duet rehearsal." I said

"Actually Kelsey is sick today so she has to stay home. I will be glad to take you home and I can even stay with you since I do not have duet rehearsal after school." Branden said

"Kelsey is never sick. Is she okay?"I asked

"She just has the Flu and needs to take a day or two off. What about Bella, The only time she missed school was when she was in rehab for her ADHD pill addiction. " Branden said

"She has some really big family stuff to deal with." I said

"It must be big if her parents will let her not go to school for the day." Branden said

"Yes it is big. I really should not be telling you this but my parents filled criminal charges against her dad for the pain pills I was on. Her dad has to go to court today. So I am assuming that she will be present at the courthouse with her parents." I said

"That must be really hard on her." Branden said

"Yes I bet it is. I just hope that her dad does not have to go to jail." I said

"What ever happens to Bella is not under your control. It was your parents who filled the charges on her dad." Branden said

"I know, she is my best friend so I just feel really bad for her." I said

_**I hope that you really enjoyed this chapter. Please review or pm me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Predictions, Questions, Suggestions, or Anything else you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. The next chapter will be about court with Bellas dad**__**. You can review or pm me with what you would like to see in the next chapter. I really appreciate reader feedback because it helps me write better. It also helps me update faster.**_


	36. Chapter 33: My Fathers Court Appearance

_**Here is the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it. This chapter will be about Bellas dads appearance in court. This chapter will be told mostly from Bellas point of view. It will also show what she is going through now that her family is going through a lot right now.**_

**My Fathers Appearance In Court**

**Bellas POV**

I woke up right around the same time that I would wake up for school. Today though I will not be attending school. Today my father is making a court appearance. The court has been really nice by letting him stay home and be with his family instead of waiting in jail for the court date to arrive. The charges against him have already been filed for two weeks.

Things have been really stressful for my parents. They have been to see a lawyer a few times already. They have not really told me that much just that the lawyer is almost certain that my dad will loose his medical licence. It is also possible that he will have to spend some time in jail. It is also almost certain that we will have to move back to London sometime between school letting out this year which is a little over 3 moths away and the end of summer before school starts up again is about 6 months away.

In the last two weeks I have been reading all the newspaper articles about my dad and the charges that will placed against him. In the stories it would mention how my dad was a family man and how he was a really good doctor. My dad cares about his patients just as much as he cares about me and my mom. I came downstairs and I saw my dad reading todays newspaper. There probably was another article in there because today was the court appearance day.

"Is there another story about you today?" I asked my dad

"Yes this one is called "Loving Family Man And Doctor To Appear In Court Today For Charges Of Illegally Prescribing Drugs To Minors Without Their Parents Permission". My dad read allowed to me

"Can I see it if you are done with it?" I asked my dad

He hands me the paper with the story located on the front page. It was a decent size story. There was a picture of my dad in the article with a headline reading " Dr. Wren Kingston Will Face Criminal Charges Today For Illegally Prescribing Pain Pills to 16 Year Old Deylia Marie Rivers Without Either Of Her Parents Permission." This one mentioned how Deylia parents had found out that their daughter was on these pills. It said that they had told her that she could not go back on this pills when she had asked them to let her go back on them almost two months ago. It also talked about Deylias recent car accident and about how her parents found out that she was back on the pain pills.

"Are you only so interested in reading the paper because of the articles on your dad?" My mom asked me

"No, I think that I may want to be a journalist when I grow up." I said to both of my parents

"I thought that you wanted to be a doctor like me when you grow up?" My dad asked me

"I thought I did but I am not really sure anymore." I said

"So then why are in in medical skills for your elective slot?" My mom asked

"I thought that it would be a fun class but considering how much dad has to help me it is also kind of hard." I said

"Well at least you have open options at your age. When I was 16 my dad told me that I had to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor or I would be a disappointment to my family." My dad said

"So the two of you would not be mad if I did not become a doctor like dad?" I asked my parents

"Of course not. You can do what ever you want to do. We will love you no matter what you decide to do in your future." My mom said

"No matter what happens in court today your mom and I will always be there for you." My dad said

Then we all ate breakfast as a family and we left for court. My mom drove dad and I in her car. When we got to court my dad had to go into a separate room. My mom and I got to go sit in the court room and wait for the trial to start. I was nervous and scared for my dad. My mom tried to calm me down before the trial began. My dad was standing in the front of the room facing the judge. The rivers parents were also present and sitting on the opposite side of the room as us.

"This courtroom is now in session." The judge said as he pounded the gavel on the desk

"We are here today to decide the ruling on Dr. Kingstons case. The charges were filed by Ms. and Mr. rivers who are present today in the courtroom. Also present are Mrs. Kingston and their daughter Bella Kingston. Would the four of you please stand up." The judge said and the four of us stood up.

"Mr. Kingston is in court today because charges were filed against him by Mr. and Mrs. Rivers. These charges are for illegally prescribing pain medication to the Rivers 16 year old daughter Deylia Rivers. I would now like to hear from the Rivers." The judge said

"The reason that we filed these charges is because our 16 year old daughter Deylia is a patient of Dr. Kingston. Deylia is a dancer and she had an injury a few years back where she was prescribed the same pain medication for her back. The side effects of these pills are very dangers and these pills can be highly addicting. A few months ago she told us that her back was hurting really bad again and she wanted to go back on these pills. She was training for worlds at the time she asked us. Now because of her recent car accident she is unable to compete at worlds. As a result of that car accident we found out by going through the things in her purse that she had been put back on those pain pills about a month prior to the accident by Dr. Kingston." The Rivers parents said

"Now I would like to here Dr. Kingstons side of the story." The judge said

"Deylia Rivers has been a patient of mine since my wife, daughter, and I moved from London to the USA around 4 and a half years ago. I was not the doctor that prescribed her the original pain pill prescription when she got a dance injury. I had no idea that she had been on these pills a few years back. A few months ago she came in for a physical and she was saying how she had a lot of back pain. I took an X ray of her back and it showed that she had some swollen back muscles. I told her that she needed to take it easy so that she did not cause any stress fractures to her back. That is when she explained to me that she was a competitive dancer. She told me that she was the national championships and would be competing in the upcoming worlds competition. I knew that she needed pain pills for her back in order to continue training." My dad told the judge

"I also would like to hear from Mrs. Kingston" The judge said

"My husband is a really good doctor. He was one of the best doctors in London. He is also a family man. One of the reasons that we moved here to the USA after living in London for many years was because we wanted to be closer to our nieces and nephew on my side of the family. We also wanted Bella to have a closer relationships with her cousins. In the first 12 years of her life she had only met them twice. Once we were on Christmas vacation and the other time was when my their familys came to London during summer vacation." My mom told the judge

"Dr. Kingston I understand that last fall your daughter was in rehab for a ADHD pill addiction. Knowing that the pain pills that you prescribed to Deylia without her parents permission are just as addicting as the ADHD pills that your daughter was addicted to why would you prescribe them to her." The judge asked

"Deylia told me that she would do whatever it took to continue training for worlds. I prescribed these pain pills to her. I told her that they would help with her pain and it would be safe for her to continue training. I felt that she needed those pills in order to make sure that she did not make her back any worse while she continued to train for worlds." My dad told the judge

"Now I am going to have to look at the evidence and decide the case. This courtroom will take a short break so the case and can be decided." The judge said

With that the Rivers parents walked out of the courtroom. My mom and I went to the courthouse cafe to get something to eat. My dad was also in the courthouse cafe but he was with guard so we could not talk to him.

"I know that you really do not want to move back to London but your dad and I think that is the best for our family right now" My mom told me

"As long as you and dad are together and happy then I will be okay with moving back to London as a family." I told my mom

"I know that you will miss your friends and I do not know what will happen with you and Tyler." My mom said

"I am not sure what is going to happen with Tyler and I either. I have not even talked about moving with him yet." I said

"The sooner you tell him the better because secrets just end up hurting people. My mom said

A short time later court was back in session. With everyone back in the courtroom the judge started to speak.

"I have now decided the result of this case. This is a first time offence for Dr. Kingston but the decision is that he is guilty of illegally prescribing drugs to a minor." The judge said

My moms face now had a concerned look on it and I was trying to hold back the tears in my eyes.

"The appropriate punishment for Dr. Kingston will result in the loss of his United States Of America medical licence. He will also have to serve three to six months of jail time. " The judge said

I could no longer hold back the tears in my eyes. My mom was also crying as she hear the judges decision.

"Mrs. Kingston and their daughter Bella will be allowed to have a short supervised visit with Mr. Kingston right now before he is brought into police custody." The judge said

My mom and I were directed into a small room across from the courtroom. My dad entered a few minutes later with a guard right next to him. I still had tears in my eyes and you could tell that my mom had been crying as well. I walked over to my dad and I gave him a really big hug. We all sat down at a table. My dad was on one side of the table. My mom and I were on the other side of the table. The guard was now standing in the corner of the room by the door. He told us that we only had fifteen minutes to talk before my dad had to be taken into police custody.

"Bella I want you to know that I love you and your mom so much that we will get through this as a family." My dad told me

"I love you to dad but three to six months is a long time for someone my age and I am going to miss you so much." I told my dad

"You and I will still come visit in jail. I know that it will not be the same as seeing your dad at home everyday but you still will get to see him." My mom told me

"She is right. The visits might be short and supervised but both of you will still be able to see me." My dad said

The fifteen minutes were up very quickly. My mom was comforting me while my dad was handcuffed and put into a police car. I was still in tears while I watched my dad being taken away. I was also in tears most of the way home. By the time that we got home school had already been out for a little while. I was going to get in my car and drive to Deylia and Tylers house because I really needed them right now.

"Bella, were are you going?" My mom asked just as I was getting into my car

"Deylias house, I really need to be with a friend right now." I said

"Bella, I do not want you to be driving if you are upset." My mom said

"I will drive safely mom." I said

"Text me when you get there so I know that you are okay." My mom said

A short time later I arrived at Deylia and Tylers house. Their house is over twice the size as my familys house but it is still in the same city. I texted my mom to let her know that I get here safety. As I pulled up in front of Deylias house Branden was just leaving the driveway and Deylia was at the front door waving by to Branden. She saw me pull up so she left the door open for me. Once I went inside her house she could tell that my day did not go good today.

So are you and Branden back together again?" I asked Deylia

"No, we are just friends. He has been taking me to physical therapy and he gave me a ride home from school today." Deylia told me

"Well at least your day went much better then mine." I said

"What happened?" Deylia asked

"To make a long story short my dad not only lost his medical licence he also has to spend the next three to six months in jail." I said

"I am so sorry. It must be really hard for both you and your mom." Deylia said

The next three to six months will be really hard on us. Is Tyler here? I kind of really need to talk to him and the sooner I tell him the better." I said

"No he is not here. JT and him had a baseball game after school today. It was an away game so he will probably be home really late. You can stay and talk to me if you want." Deylia said

"Well this part you do not know yet. Once my dad gets out of jail we will be moving back to London." I said

"Is it just for the summer like you normally do?" Deylia asked

"No, This time we will be moving back for good. Trust me I am not happy about it at all." I said

"What are you going to do about your relationship with Tyler?" Deylia asked me

"I do not know yet but we will probably end up breaking up because long distance rarely works out. Please do not tell him anything because I really need to be the one to tell him." I said

"I promise that I will not tell him anything. Just do not wait to long to tell him." Deylia said

"I will tell him as soon as I figure out wait to say to him." I said

"My parents will be home soon so you probably should go home. I do not think that you want to be here when they get home" Deylia said

"You are so right about that. Your parents put my dad in jail so I just can not face them right now." I said

Then I left to go home. When I got home my mom was cleaning the house. She usually only cleans on the weekends but I think she was trying to keep her mind off of things. A little while later my mom went out to pick up a pizza and a salad. We ate an almost silent dinner and then we each did our own things.

After dinner I texted Tyler. "Had a crappy day and I really need to talk to you. XoXo Bella" A few minutes later Tyler texted me back "The baseball game is almost over. When the team bus gets back to school, I can try and get JT to drop me off at your house but it will be kind of late for a school night for me to stop by. -Tyler"

A few hours later my mom went to bed but I was still up. I put on a pair of Aeropostle sweatpants and an old Jonas Brothers tank top. I also was wearing a jogging jacket over the tank top but it was not zipped up. Tyler came here after his baseball game. We went upstairs to my bedroom to talk. My parents bedroom was on the other side of the second floor so as long as we were not to loud she would not hear us talk.

"Sorry to come over late." Tyler said

"That is okay. I was still up. Did you win the game?" I asked Tyler

"No we lost by one run so it was a close game." Tyler said

"You will do better at your next game." I said

"Do you think your parents will hear me if I take a quick shower? I am still sweaty from baseball." Tyler said

I had not told him yet about my dad. Right now he thinks that both my parents are in their bedroom sleeping.

"You can take a shower and I will be here waiting when you are done." I said

"I will make it quick." Tyler said

About 10 minutes later Tyler came back into my room. He had his pants on but he was not wearing his shirt. I was still sitting on my bed and he joined me on my bed.

"So you have not told me about your crappy day yet." Tyler told me

"My dad was in court today." I said

"It did not go well and that is why you had a crappy day." Tyler said to me

"My dad is in jail." I said

"For how long?" Tyler asked me

"Three to six months. He also lost his medical licence." I said

"I am so sorry. I can not believe that my parents did this to your family."Tyler said

"Do your parents even know were you are?" I asked

"No, They think that I went home with JT." Tyler said

I could not tell him about moving to London after my dad gets out of jail. I just did not know how I would tell him yet. Tyler and I were lying next to each other on my bed. My head was lying on his chest. He never put is shirt back on. I felt like I wanted to cry again but I could not cry in front of him. Eventually both of us fell asleep.

The next morning both of us woke up. It was already 8 Am so we were late for school. My mom had already left to go to work so Tyler and I were the only ones here. My mom must have left for work thinking that I had got a ride from someone else to school.

"I really do not feel like going to school so will you please skip with me?" I asked Tyler

"Since we are already late for school, I will skip with you." Tyler said

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter is longer then usual so I hope that it makes up for not posting for a few days. Please review or pm me with your Questions, Suggestions, Predictions, Ideas, Thoughts, or Anything else that you would like to know. The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. I am not sure what it will be about yet. You can help me by telling me what character you want to see next and also what you want the next chapter to be about.**_


	37. Chapter 34: The Family Dinner

**_Here is the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it. This one will be about a family dinner with the Cavanaughs and the Kingstons. This chapter takes place a few days after the last chapter. _**

**The Family Dinner And Other Guests**

**JTs POV**

Today was Sunday. It was also the first time that all my siblings, my parents, and I would all be eating a home cooked meal together. My parents often worked late during the week and even some Saturdays as well. Sunday was usually the only day that all six of us could sit down and eat dinner at the same time. My parents often make a big deal out of these meals and they do not like it when one of us is not at the family dinner. My parents just informed me and my siblings that they invited two extra guest this time. My aunt Melissa and my cousin Bella. Bellas world was turned upside down a few days ago when Uncle Wren was arrested and sent to jail for three to six months.

When cousin Bella and Aunt Mel arrived, all five of us teenagers plus my parents and aunt Mel. played the Wii. I usually was only a fan of the sports games but this time we were all playing The Family Fued. It was the teens verses the adults. The teens were winning. It helped having extra players on our Team. We beat the adults in two out of the three games that were played.

When dinner time came around we all gathered around at the big table in the dinning room. This table was big enough to sit 10 people but we only had 8. All the teens were on one side of the table. The three adults were on the other side of the table. The two end seats on the adult side of the table were left empty. Dinner was served, My parents had made a whole chicken, Rice, and a large bowl of salad.

**General POV**

"Where is Uncle Wren?" Rosie asked

Being the youngest of the family she was always the one to ask questions

"The two of you have not told the kids yet." Melissa said to Spencer and Toby

"No, We thought it was something that you would want to tell them." Spencer said to Melissa

"He is in jail." JT said

He already knew because he had spent time with Tyler the previous day and Tyler told him.

"How did you know?" Toby asked JT

"I was with Tyler yesterday and he told me." JT said

"Who told Tyler?" Spencer asked

"I told him because I needed the support from him." Bella said

"So why is he in jail?" Rosie asked

"He prescribed pain medication to Deylia Rivers without her parents permission to take the pills. Her parents filed charges against him and now he will be in jail for the next three to six months. He also lost his medical licence to practice medicine in the USA." JT said

"So does Tyler tell you everything that I tell him?" Bella asked JT

"Yes, We are best friends so we tell each other everything." JT told Bella

"Are you still planing on going to London for the summer or does it depend on when Wren gets out of Jail?" Toby asked Melissa

"Actually we will be moving back to London permanently sometime shortly after he gets out. Bella is not happy about it and neither am I but it is what is best for our family." Melissa replied

"That is one thing that Tyler did not tell me." JT said

"Tyler does not know about this yet so please do not tell him." Bella replied to JT

"I won't tell him but if you do not tell him soon then I will tell him." JT said to Bella

"Were are you going to live when you move?" Spencer asked Melissa

"The same house that we stay in during the summer. When his parents died last fall we inherited the house from them. Wren and I had talked about selling it but since we still planed to go vacation there in the summer we decided against it." Melissa said

"What are you going to do about your house here." Spencer asked Melissa

"I do not know yet but we will probably end up selling it. I personally want to just rent it out so that if we ever come back here then we still have it." Melissa said

"What is Bella going to do for school?" Toby asked Melissa

"Well she is going to finish out the school year here. As long as her records can get transferred and her grades are still high enough she will be going to the K-12 private school that she went to before when we used to live in London." Melissa said

"I won't have to be held back another year right." Bella said to her mom

Bella had to repeat sixth grade when she first moved to the USA due to a difference in the curriculum level between London schools and American schools.

"As long as your grades are high enough then you should be able to start 11th grade in the fall." Melissa told her daughter

**JTs POVs**

The rest of the dinner went good. I was surprised to hear that Bella and her family would be moving back to London. I know that I will miss my cousin a lot. After Dinner I walked outside when no one was looking. I was sitting on the front porch step. I was stressed so I took a cigarette and lit it with my lighter. I had made a promise to myself to stop smoking but I just broke that promise. No one else knows that I smoke. Not even Tyler or my cheerleader girlfriend know.

At 16 I am not even allowed to buy them at the store. I have a fake ID that says that I am 19 years old. My parents were to busy cleaning up dinner to notice that I walked outside. I know that smoking is really bad for me but it helps me after a stressful day. I thought that I was sitting out her alone but I soon notice that Bella is outside and she sits down next me. When Bella starts to cough I immediately blow out the cigarette.

"How long have you been smoking?" Bella asked me

"I started it about a year ago." I said

"You know that smoking is really bad for your health." Bella said

"I am trying to quit but it is not really working." I said

"Does anyone else know about this?" Bella asked

"No." I said

"Even Tyler does not know about this." Bella said

"No one knows not even Tyler or my girlfriend." I said

"How are you even getting them because you are under 18?" Bella asked me

"I have a fake ID that says I am 19." I said

"How often do you smoke?" Bella asked me

"Only when I am stressed but lately it has been often." I said

"I understand. My dad used to drink until he was really drunk when he got stressed." Bella said

"How did he stop." I asked Bella

"He went to AA meetings. They were not working at first but as soon as my mom threatened him with a divorce he decided to sober up and stop drinking." Bella told me

"So he just stopped drinking like that?" I asked

"No, It took a while for him to stop. Finally it was family day at one of his AA meetings. My mom and I had both made a speech about him in the meeting. That made him realize that if he wanted his family he had to stop drinking. He still drinks every now and then but he has not gotten drunk since that meeting." Bella said

"You never told me about your dads drinking problem." I said

"You are the first person that I told. If you are really serious about quieting then you need to get help." Bella said

"Who would I get help from?" I asked

"The first step would be telling your parents." Bella said

"I can not do that. They would be so disappointed in me. I am their only kid that has not gotten into big trouble yet." I said

"Your parents would be really mad at first but then they will tell you that they want to help you." Bella said

"You really think so." I said

"When my parents found out about my ADHD addiction they were really upset at first but then they helped me get through it by sending me to rehab." Bella said

Bella left and went back inside. I followed her inside and decided that I was going to tell my parents.

"Mom, Dad I have something important to talk to you about." I said

"Can this wait?" My mom asked

"We still have company over so you can tell us when they leave." My dad said

"Actually I need to tell you now before I back out of it." I said

"How bad is it?" My dad asked

"Bad enough that I need to tell you now." I said

"Did our perfect child finally screw up?" My mom asked

"Yes and please do not hate me." I said

"Is your girlfriend pregnant?" My mom asked

"No." I said

"Does either one of you have an STD?" My dad asked

"No, this does not even involve her." I said

"Then who does this involve?" My mom asked

"This only involves me. About a year ago I got a fake ID. I used the ID to purchase cigarettes and now I can not quite smoking. I only smoke when I am stressed but it has gotten out of hand and I really want to quite." I said

"You really screwed up but thank you for telling us." My mom said

"Are you mad at me?" I asked

"Yes both of us are very disappointed in you." My dad said with an angry voice

"I know that I screwed up big time but I am coming to you and admitting that I need help." I said

"You should have known better then to start smoking in the first place." My dad said still angry at me

"I made a mistake and I am trying to own up to it and take responsibility for my actions." I said

"Until a few minutes ago we thought that you were going to be our perfect kid." My mom said

"Give us your cell phone and go up to your room. One or both of us will be up there soon to talk to you." My dad said

"I went up to my room. That did not go like I thought it would. I know that I disappointed them but people make mistakes. It may have took 16 years for me to screw up but I thought my parents would understand. At least Bella understands what I am going through. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I thought for sure that it would be one or both of my parents.

"Come in." I said

The door opened and Bella walked in.

"I thought it was one or both of my parents at the door." I said

"No, I came up to check up on you. Did you know that you have the exact same sports sheets on your bed that Tyler has." Bella said

"No but we both are really into sports so it does not surprise me. My parents bought me these a few years ago." I said

"My parents got me a school spirit teddy bear for Christmas my freshman year of high school. I still have it in my room. The mascot is Hawks so it has a cheer outfit on and it says Hawks on it." Bella said

"So where were you on Thursday? I did not see you in any of the classes that we have together or in the cafeteria during lunch." I asked Bella

"Tyler and I skipped school together. He came over to my house late on Wednesday night. My mom was already asleep and he knew that I could use the company after what happened with my dad so he spent the night. I forgot to set my alarm for school so we overslept. When we woke up on Thursday morning school had already started and my mom had already left for work so we decided to skip school together." Bella told me

"So did you get in trouble?" I asked

"No, my mom has no idea that Tyler spent the night at my house and the next day we skipped school." Bella said

"Would your parents be mad if they ever found out?" I asked Bella

"Of course they would." Bella said

"So did you do anything interesting the day that you skipped school with Tyler?" I asked Bella

"We hung at his house most of the day. We were alone so we could do what ever we wanted." Bella said

"I do not mean to ask a personal question but have the two of you taken the next step in your relationship yet?" I asked Bella

"We have actually, A few weeks ago he came home with me after school and I told him that I was ready to take that next step. My parents were not home so it happened that day and then we did it again this past Thursday when I was at his house alone." Bella said

"My parents must really hate me now." I said

"I sorry that I told you to tell them. I thought that they would react much differently." Bella said

"I did not think that they would be this upset." I said

"Believe it or not my parents can be tough on me at times. I have been grounded before but they usually let me off pretty easy since I am their only child." Bella said

"Do they spoil you?" I asked Bella

"Sometimes but not as much now that I am older." Bella said

"My parents have every right to hate me but it could have been much worse." I said

"If you have anything else to hide they are going to find out." Bella said

"What do you mean?" I said

"Your mom is going through your cell phone. Your dad is searching through your backpack and your athletic bag." Bella said

"So now they do not trust me." I said

Then Aunt Melissa walked into my room

"So are you here to give me a lecture?" I asked my aunt Mel

"No, I am here to tell Bella that it is time to go home." Mel said

"Bye, I will see you at school tomorrow." Bella said

"Bye, See you tomorrow." I said

Bella left with aunt Mel. A short time later both of my parents came in my room.

"The three of us are going to have a talk." My mom said

"Bella told me that the two of you went through my cell phone, backpack, and athletic bag. Do you not trust me anymore?" I asked my parents

"We trust you, we just needed to make sure that you were not hiding anything else from us." My mom said

"I am not hiding anything else from you." I said even though I was hiding something else from them. They would only find out about the other thing if they searched through my wallet and laptop.

"Well to be sure of that we need to see you wallet and we also need to look through your laptop." My dad said

Now they were going to find out what else I was up to. I took my wallet out of my jeans pocket and handed it to my mom. I logged into my laptop because my parents did not know my password and I gave the laptop to my dad.

"Is this the fake ID that you used to buy the cigarettes?" My mom questioned me and then showed me the ID.

"Yes." I said

"How did you get it?" My mom asked

"I made it." I said

"How come you have so much cash in this wallet?" My mom asked

"Some of my sports friends and I are making fake IDs and selling them to kids at school." I said

"That explains this file on your computer that has photos of kids from school." My dad said

"Do you realize how much trouble that you could get into for this?" My mom asked

"No, I did not mean to screw up my reputation of being the Cavanaugh golden boy." I said

"If we turned this in to the police then you would be sent to juvie." My dad said

"Please do not turn me in to the police." I said

"This is a big screw up for you so maybe I should turn you in." My dad yelled at me

"Toby please do not do this to him." My mom said to my dad

"Then how is he supposed to learn from his mistakes?" My dad asked my mom

"I do not want to see him in juvie. We already had Rochelle in trouble with the law this year and we were lucky how that turned out. I do not want him to be in trouble with law." My mom told my dad

"If you stop making and selling the fake IDs immediately then we wont turn you in but you are grounded until further notice. Also you are going to come to work with me every Saturday until the end of the school year." My dad said

"Dad, some of my baseball games are on Saturdays." I said

"On the days that you have games you can go to your game instead of coming with me to work but every Saturday that you miss due to a game you will have to make it up during the summer." My dad told me

"That is so unfair." I said

"This is what you deserve. If I had you come to work with me then you would most likely be helping me with paper work all day. At least at your dads work you might be able to help him build something." My mom said

"You are right, Dads work is so much more fun then yours." I said to my mom

"This is not supposed to fun for you. If you think this is fun then I will have you do paperwork all day instead of helping me build. The spring and summer are the busy seasons so your help will really be appreciated. This is supposed to teach you a lesson." My dad said

"Fine lesson learned, can I have my phone and computer back?" I asked

"No, You can have your phone back in the morning but you can only have it during school hours. When you get home after school and sports practice you will give your phone back to one of us. If both of us are not home when you get home from school then you need to turn your phone off and leave it on my desk in my home office. The same goes for your car keys because you will only be using your car for school and sports. You can have your laptop back but you are only allowed to use it for school related things. I am going to take this fake ID out of your wallet and then give your wallet back to you. Your backpack and athletic bag are downstairs were you left them." My dad told me all the rules and conditions of being grounded.

"Mom, I can not believe that you are letting dad be this tough on me." I said to my mom

"You got yourself into this trouble. If you had not started making and selling fake IDs in the first place then you would not be in trouble. As for smoking without your fake ID you will not be able buy any more cigarettes. I want you to give me the rest of the cigarettes that you have and give me your lighter." My mom said

My parents left my room. It was getting late so I got ready for bed and then I went to bed. I think they are being to hard on me but they are right because I did get myself in this mess.

**The Cavanaugh Parents POV**

"Why did you have to be so tough on JT?" Spencer asked Toby

"He needs to be punished for what he did. He is really lucky that I decided against turning him into the police." Toby told Spencer

"Why is it that you always get to decide the punishment for our kids?" Spencer asked Toby

"If you chose the punishments then you would go way to easy on our kids." Toby told Spencer

"You are right about that but we are co parenting so we should decide on the punishments together." Spencer told Toby

"So you do not agree with me and how I punish our kids when they get in trouble?" Toby asked Spencer

"No, You are way to tough on their punishments." Spencer told Toby

"Spence, its called Tough Love. I may be harsh on them now but it will help them make better decisions in the future." Toby said to Spencer

"Fine but when they stop coming to you with their problems I will tell you that I told you so." Spencer said to Toby

"Next time one of our kids gets in trouble I will discuss what the punishment should be with you if that will make you happy." Toby told Spencer

"Thanks, I know that we will not always agree on everything but I really think that we need to discuss more when it comes to things with our kids." Spencer told Toby

"I promise you that we will make more decisions together." Toby said to Spencer

"Our kids are growing up really fast." Spencer said to Toby

"So does that mean you want more kids." Toby said to Spencer

"Heck no, 4 is enough. I only wanted no more then three but we ended up having four." Spencer said to Toby

"So Rosie was a mistake then." Toby said angry to Spencer

"Rosie was not a mistake. I love her just as much as I love all of our other kids." Spencer said to Toby

"I do not think that I can handle any more kids anyway." Toby said to Spencer

"They are really good kids though." Spencer said to Toby

"Despite the fact that they get in trouble more then I would like." Toby said to Spencer

"All kids get in trouble. The older they get the more trouble they seem to find." Spencer said to Toby

"Before you know it they will all have graduated high school and college. Then it will just be a matter of time before they move out of this house and start their own familys." Toby said to Spencer

"Do not remind me of that. Sometimes I wish they were younger." Spencer said to Toby

"Spence, sometimes I wish that they were younger as well." Toby said to Spencer

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer because it has been a few days since I last updated. Please Review or PM me with your Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions, Questions, Predictions, or Anything Else that you would like to know. Also would you like longer chapters with new chapters posted 1 to 2 times a week or shorter chapters with new chapters posted 3 to 5 times a week? **_

_**Chapters and Characters coming up in the future**_

_**Adam Kahn and Drew Kahn - A chapter about their spring break vacation to Arizona. If you do not want to be spoiled then do not read the next sentence. While they are on the trip they will have a run in with their mom Jena Marshal. **_

_**Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis - A chapter about their high school graduation. Again if you do not want a spoiler then do not read the next sentence. They will have a graduation party at their house that gets a little out of hand.**_

_**Please continue to Review or PM me with the characters that you want to see in upcoming chapters and what you would like to see happen in upcoming chapters.**_


End file.
